


Ева приходит с Запада

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action, Crossover, Drama, Fantastic, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После закрытия Разлома прошло пять лет. Однако безопасность планеты все еще под угрозой. На секретной научной базе готовится новая команда пилотов и Егерей. В качестве пополнения туда прибывает бывший пилот Джаред Падалеки. У него сразу же возникает недопонимание с «ветераном» команды, Дженсеном Эклзом...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ева приходит с Запада

Джаред закрыл глаза и сделал привычный резкий и глубокий вдох, чтобы липкая субстанция, что-то среднее между газом и жидкостью, заполнила легкие. Он не любил этот момент, тело всегда сопротивлялось вмешательству чужеродного вещества, так что лучше было покончить с этим вот так, одним вдохом, а не растягивать сомнительное удовольствие на несколько рывков.  
– Фу, – раздалось справа. – Интересно, они сами дышали этим дерьмом, прежде чем нам предлагать?  
Джаред улыбнулся, не открывая глаз. Адриана всегда произносила вслух его мысли.  
– Нейропроводящий гель нового поколения обещают пустить на последнюю стадию тестирования уже в следующем месяце, потерпи немного, – сказал он.  
– Будет то же дерьмо, только с ароматом ванили, вот увидишь, – фыркнула Адриана и отпихнула от себя руку техника. – Эй, а ну лапы убрал, у костюма нет креплений в районе груди.  
– Проблемы? – Джаред мигом возник рядом.  
– Никаких, – парень в сером комбинезоне отошел на шаг назад и произнес в висевшую на плече рацию: – Пилоты готовы, выпускаю.  
Адриана смерила техника недовольным взглядом и гордо пошла к тяжелой металлической двери, разграничивающей отсек и ангар для Егерей. Джаред пошел следом. Прикрывая тылы, как и всегда. Их шаги четко попадали в такт друг другу, невзирая на разницу в росте. Просто так было комфортнее – существовать на одной волне постоянно, а не пытаться подстроиться только на период дрифта. Именно этому их учили инструкторы во время занятий, но мало кто из пилотов пользовался подобной техникой за пределами лекционных комнат. Кому-то было сложно, кто-то считал, что нечего слушать тех, кто и в дрифте-то никогда в жизни не был. Но Джареду и Адриане повезло: у них была почти идеальная совместимость, поэтому уже после нескольких совместных дрифтов выяснилось, что для них куда тяжелее не поддерживать постоянный контакт, чем поддерживать его.  
Адриана вышла на передвижной мост из мелкой металлической сетки, а Джаред отстал на шаг, чтобы полюбоваться. Их Егерь величественной махиной возвышался над копошащимися на десяти ярусах ангара людьми, которые казались отсюда совсем крошечными. Фиолетовая броня Евы сияла в лучах мощных прожекторов. Падалеки тут же заметил три новых пласта металлических щитов на плечах – все верно, именно там кайдзю помял их в прошлый раз, и на совете конструкторов было принято решение доработать Егеря перед следующим боем.  
– Наша девочка прекрасна сегодня, да? – сказала Адриана.  
Джаред сморгнул и перевел взгляд на своего второго пилота. Оказывается, девушка наблюдала за ним все это время.  
– Она всегда прекрасна, – Падалеки приобнял Адриану за плечи и увлек за собой. – Пошли, пора вывести ее на прогулку.  
Джаред давно действовал на автомате. Подготовка Евы к запуску проходила по стандартной схеме: проверка креплений, соединяющих их с Адрианой тела с механизмами, приводящими в движение гигантского робота, проверка всех систем, последовательные отмашки от техников, звучащие в наушнике. И вот наконец – приказ лейтенанта Джеффа, возглавлявшего все тренировочные вылазки:  
– Пилоты Евы, начать взаимодействие.  
Джареда завертело в водовороте чужих эмоций. Нетерпение, азарт, немного страха и неуверенности – наверняка последствия их предыдущей не особо удачной боевой операции. А потом он увидел Адриану, какой она всегда была в дрифте. Девочкой лет пяти в цветастом платье, со сбитыми коленками и торчащими в разные стороны пушистыми хвостиками. Она бежала к нему по тропинке утопающего в зелени сада, глядя широко раскрытыми, полными восторга глазами, и протягивала ему свое сокровище – бережно зажатую между сложенными домиком ладошками бабочку с фиолетовыми крыльями. Бабочка шустро проскальзывала между детскими пальчиками и взмывала в небо. Падалеки брал девочку на руки, та крепко обнимала его за шею, и в этот миг они оба выныривали из того, что пилоты прозвали «загрузочное пространство» под голос в наушниках:  
– Межпилотное взаимодействие установлено, уровень сигнала стабилен. Приступайте к активации Егеря.  
– Приступаем, – Адриана ответила за них обоих.  
– Волнуешься? Не нужно, это просто тренировка. Прогуляемся и вернемся назад, – тихо сказал Джаред, хотя понимал, что их все равно слышат десятки лишних ушей, сколько ни шепчи.  
– Брось, ничего я не волнуюсь. Хоть бы и боевой выход – мне без разницы, – резким тоном ответила Адриана.  
Падалеки промолчал. Он тоже нервничал, хоть и храбрился. Два месяца назад их впервые выпустили на боевое задание, и кайдзю Хайсари, один из самых крупных в первой категории, прилично помял Еву, прежде чем им удалось с ним справиться.  
Купол крыши начал раскрываться над их головами, и гигантский робот стал плавно подниматься вверх на тросах, удерживаемых четырьмя грузовыми вертолетами.  
– Сорок миль до точки сброса, Ева. Делаем круг возле рифа, отрабатываем боевые выпады и по домам, – раздался вечно беззаботный голос Скотти, их навигатора. – И не тормозим там, Ева, вечером бейсбол по телеку, не хочу опоздать.  
Джаред усмехнулся, но ожидаемого зеркального смешка слева от себя не услышал. Адриана вглядывалась в горизонт сквозь стеклянный заслон пилотной капсулы и кусала губы.  
– Эй, – окликнул ее Падалеки. – Что?  
– Предчувствие плохое, – Адриана дернула плечом. – Забей. Фигня.  
– Ева, вы над точкой сброса. Сгруппируйтесь, отцепляем тросы, – сообщил Скотти.  
– Принято, – ответил Джаред, нехотя концентрируясь на управлении Егерем. Настрой Адрианы ему не нравился совсем, но об ее сомнениях можно было поговорить и после возвращения на базу, а сейчас их ждала тренировка, от которой, возможно, зависело, останутся ли они в глазах начальства парой боевых пилотов, или их отправят на месяц-другой в ссылку на ненавистные тренажеры.  
Адриана взяла себя в руки, как только Егерь погрузился в воду, и Скотти начал отдавать команды. Джаред и Адриана синхронно выполняли отточенные на тренажерах движения, и Ева слушалась своих пилотов беспрекословно, так что Скотти не успевал их нахваливать, пока вдруг не замолчал.  
– Эй, нам повторять? – спросил Джаред, возвращая Еву в боевую стойку после выполнения резкого выпада. Они находились уже в сотне миль от берега, на приличной глубине. Полезно чувствовать на своей шкуре, как ведет себя Егерь, когда все его движения сковывает толща воды под большим давлением, этому никакие тренажеры не научат.  
– Минуту, Ева, оставайтесь на месте, – сухо ответил Скотти, а потом добавил, забыв, видимо, отключить микрофон: – Лейтенант Джефф, вторая категория, они не справятся.  
– Скотти? – нервно позвал Джаред. – Что происходит?  
– Ты же понял, – Адриана сжала губы и перенастроила радар на режим сканирования с большим радиусом.  
Ничего. Никакого движения.  
– Скотти? – снова окликнул связиста Падалеки.  
В наушниках раздавался невнятный шум, прерываемый четкими приказами лейтенанта, но разобрать слова было невозможно.  
– Так, Ева, слушайте меня, – наконец-то вернулся в эфир Скотти. – У нас тут кайдзю. Вторая категория. Шустрый. Движется в вашем направлении. Ваши радары засекут его через пару минут, – Скотти говорил отрывисто, пытаясь скрыть волнение. – Два Егеря готовятся принять бой, Каин и Серый Смерч, пилоты уже в костюмах. Но нам нужно время, чтобы доставить Егерей на точку. Расчетный период – одиннадцать минут.  
– А через сколько кайдзю доберется до нас? – спросила Адриана.  
– Через восемь.  
Джаред почувствовал, как его обдало волной паники.  
– Скотти, это же тренировочное погружение, у нас нет оружия, у нас вообще ничего нет, – Падалеки пытался не сорваться на крик, но у него не получалось.  
– Я знаю, Ева. Подмога уже идет. Кодовое имя кайдзю – Рут. Ваша задача – задержать кайдзю и не подпустить его к побережью. Спасти город.  
– Он идет не на город, – Адриана пристально вглядывалась в мигающую точку на радаре, которая стремительно приближалась. – Он идет четко на нас. Он нас видит.  
– Маловероятно, Ева. Наши исследования показали, что кайдзю не способны улавливать импульсы, исходящие от Егерей, на большом расстоянии, – подключился к разговору кто-то, чей голос казался Джареду смутно знакомым. – Мы выяснили, что у кайдзю первой категории практически отсутствуют или слабо развиты…  
– Первой, – перебила Адриана. – А это вторая. Что будем делать? – последняя фраза предназначалась Джареду.  
– Показывать, на что способны, – Падалеки с тоской посмотрел на мигающие пустые ячейки отсеков с зарядами всех четырех установленных на Еве орудий и докрутил до максимума усилители на руках и ногах робота. – Группируемся и ждем эту тварь. Если повезет, зажмем ее возле скал в миле слева и выколотим все дерьмо из ее кишок об острые каменные наросты. Каину и Смерчу останется только почесать в затылке и уйти ни с чем.  
– Вторая категория, Джаред, – прошептала Адриана. – Он с Еву ростом.  
– Щиты на полную, группируемся, – скомандовал Падалеки, намеренно игнорируя панику напарницы. Они справятся. Он был уверен.  
Радар пищал все тоньше и напряженнее, отсчитывая последние мили расстояния между Егерем и кайдзю.  
– Ева, мы не планировали длительную тренировку, у вас хватит энергии максимум на пять минут боя с полной отдачей, – жалобно произнес связист.  
– Сука ты, Скотти, знаешь? – Джаред сжал кулаки и крепко стиснул зубы, а всего секунду спустя увидел огромного синего монстра, который налетел на Еву и буквально снес ее своей массой.  
Их протащило по дну, приборы завопили натужным воем аварийной ситуации, на экранах замелькали красные строчки поломок.  
Тяжелый, гад! Он нам броню пробьет, – Адриана свисала на одном из трех уцелевших ремней крепления и пыталась помочь Джареду выровнять Егеря.  
– Уходим вниз головой, давай попробуем поднырнуть и перекинуть его через себя, – задыхаясь, крикнул Джаред.  
– Поняла, – Адриана подтянулась на порванных креплениях и откинулась назад, уводя за собой Еву. Кайдзю пролетел вперед. Но недостаточно далеко, глубина делала свое дело.  
– Вставай! Вставай! – заорал Джаред.  
Им не хватило всего секунды, чтобы полностью выпрямиться. Ева уже поднималась с колен, когда кайдзю атаковал, налетел и поволок Егеря к тем самым скалам, которые, по задумке Джареда, должны были стать их козырем в битве.  
Первый удар пробил дыру в головной броне, второй отключил часть механизмов. Джаред еще пытался сопротивляться и про себя отсчитывать секунды. Три минуты, ведь им нужно было продержаться всего три минуты, так? Бесконечные сто восемьдесят секунд.  
– Каин над точкой сброса. Держитесь, ребята, – это был Майкл, первый пилот Каина. – Вы еще живы?  
– Да, у нас все… – начал Джаред и замолчал, повернувшись к Адриане. – Где твой шлем? – со страхом спросил он.  
– Стекло треснуло, я сняла, – девушка еще пыталась управлять рукой Евы, чтобы хоть как-то защитить Егеря от монстра. – Да не переживай ты, здесь хватит воздуха на несколько часов, – Адриана посмотрела на Джареда и улыбнулась уголком губ, как раз в ту секунду, когда в пилотную капсулу вошел острый край скалы, разрывая герметичную оболочку, а потом вышел обратно, и в образовавшуюся дыру хлынула вода.

Джаред проснулся от собственного крика, прерывающегося от спазмов в горле, он скреб пальцами по груди в инстинктивных попытках избавиться от врывающейся в легкие воды. В чужие легкие, но склеенный дрифтом из двух частей разум воспринимал оба тела единым целым, поэтому весь ужас от осознания неминуемой гибели раз за разом мучил Джареда в ночных кошмарах и заставлял его задыхаться от приступов кашля еще какое-то время после пробуждения, пока мозг не переставал паниковать и пытаться спасти хозяина от несуществующей опасности.  
И это продолжалось вот уже шесть лет.  
Джаред вытер пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони и потряс головой. Он уснул сидя, просто вырубился за столом над стопкой конспектов по авторскому праву. Вполне ожидаемо, профессор Ли читал лекции так нудно, что часть студентов засыпала уже на занятиях. Авторское право – один из самых бестолковых предметов в современном мире. Благо зачет по нему был уже сегодня, после чего Джаред всерьез планировал развести в кампусе костер из тетрадей и сплясать вокруг него танец диких индейцев.  
Падалеки глянул на часы – половина пятого. Теоретически, он мог позволить себе вздремнуть часа полтора. Нормально, в кровати, а не скрючившись на стуле. Но от одной мысли, что кошмар мог повториться, бросало в дрожь, поэтому Джаред потянулся, разминая спину, и поплелся в прихожую тире коридор тире кухню – небольшое помещение, служившее всем сразу. Еще и свалкой ненужных вещей. Джареду с его внушительным ростом было сложно перемещаться там, не задевая навесные шкафчики для посуды или прибитую к стене вешалку для верхней одежды, но он не жаловался. Вообще, одноместная комната в студенческом общежитии была роскошью, и Падалеки сам не понимал, почему это ему досталось такое счастье. Возможно, за прилежную учебу. Или потому, что Джаред был старше своих однокурсников. Но, скорее всего, таково было решение коменданта, которому еще за первый месяц учебы Падалеки в Стэнфорде надоело еженедельно менять ему соседей по комнате в ответ на жалобы, что «этот псих опять ночью орал».  
Джаред сварил себе кофе, но пить не стал, его уже мутило от одного запаха. Сессия в этот раз выдалась слишком выматывающей. И этот тест у профессора Ли казался просто вишенкой на торте. Нудно, бесполезно, да еще и бесконечные часы тупой зубрежки. Хотя во всем были плюсы. Меньше спишь – реже просыпаешься в поту и пытаешься выплюнуть легкие на пол.  
Падалеки забрал чашку и вернулся в комнату. Нехотя перелистнул страницу конспекта, над которым уснул, а потом решительно потянулся за рюкзаком, куда, не глядя, сгреб со стола все тетради, и пошел в душ.  
Иногда он завидовал тем, с кем учился и жил в одном здании. Их беззаботности и умению радоваться каждому дню. Умению говорить о кайдзю и Разломе в прошедшем времени. Джаред так не мог. Его жизнь остановилась на дне океана, что-то умерло в нем вместе с той маленькой девочкой, которая показывала ему спрятанную в ладошках бабочку во время дрифта. И теперь Джаред чувствовал, как с каждым днем образовавшаяся тогда в его душе пустота росла как раковая опухоль, и ее не могли заполнить ни студенческие будни, ни буйные вечеринки, ни чтение умных книг до рези в глазах.  
Весь последний год Джаред не мог отделаться от ощущения, что он не живет, а просто отсчитывает дни в ожидании чего-то важного. Того, что изменит абсолютно все. Вот только чего именно – этого он понять не мог. Война закончилась пять лет назад, Разлом захлопнулся, никаких намеков на продолжение того кошмара не было, и даже мировая экономика, наконец, вновь стала возрождаться, взяв курс на мирные потребности. Видимо, на всей планете только Джаред Падалеки все еще ждал и готовился к худшему. Иначе как объяснить то, что непонятные инстинкты заставляли его держать себя в форме и хранить под кроватью сумку с минимум необходимых вещей на случай… Продолжить эту фразу Джаред не решался даже в мыслях. 

***

– Третий час уже одно и то же, – недовольно сказал себе под нос, но так, чтобы все слышали, сенатор США от штата Калифорния Роберт Сингер. Он демонстративно отодвинулся от иллюминатора вертолета, в который усердно смотрел все время с момента их вылета с научной станции МакМердо. Если бы пейзаж слышал слова сенатора, то и он едва ли обиделся бы на них. Его девизом вряд ли было «разнообразие»: все видимое пространство являло собой один бесконечный ровный мазок белой краской по белому полотну. Снег прилегал к земле плотно, не образуя ни сугробов, ни самых маленьких заносов, словно сильно натянутая, без единой морщинки скатерть. Скучающий глаз постепенно начинал замечать те сотни оттенков цвета снега, которые, как говорят, различают эскимосы. Сингер читал статью, в которой разоблачался этот миф, но сейчас он был готов снова поверить в него.  
От работающих лопастей шум внутри вертолета стоял такой, что общаться можно было только с риском навсегда сорвать голос. Однако за время пути этот шум постепенно ушел на второй план, стал привычным. Поэтому Сингер решил было завести разговор со своим приятелем и коллегой по Сенату Марком Шеппардом. Именно из-за Шеппарда Сингеру и приходилось сейчас сидеть отнюдь не в первом классе комфортабельного авиалайнера, а морозить задницу на металлическом сиденье вертолета ВМФ США. Сенатор Сингер надеялся хоть на какое-то сочувствие от Шеппарда, но уже по первым его словам понял, насколько эфемерной была надежда.  
Шеппард хохотнул таким неприятным смешком, каким умел смеяться только он.  
– А ты чего ждал от Антарктиды? – осведомился он. – Песчаных пляжей и карнавалов с красотками, у которых только звездочки на сиськах?  
Роберт сжал губы: намек на незадачливого соратника по партии, которого папарацци засняли в стриптиз-клубе, читался слишком ясно. Именно из-за того любителя девиц, прикрывавшегося женой и детьми, практически все республиканцы вынуждены были изображать усиленную борьбу за экономию денег избирателей. Правда, в Антарктиду пришлось лететь только Сингеру. Роберт обиженно отвернулся от улыбавшегося во весь рот Шеппарда и снова уставился в иллюминатор. Тот, конечно, не показал ему ничего нового: белое ровное поле до самого горизонта. Интересно, а как пилот ориентируется в этом однообразном ландшафте, может быть, они давно уже сбились с пути? Эта мысль плотно осела в мозгу Сингера, и он начал волноваться все больше и больше, и уже совсем было решился обратиться к летчику. Но в этот момент вертолет явно стал снижаться, и уставшие от снежного блеска глаза сенатора увидели, наконец, что-то, похожее на здание. Сингер украдкой взглянул на Шепарда, надеясь, что тот не заметил, как он слишком явно выдохнул от облегчения.  
Вертолет, доставивший важных шишек из Америки, долго разгонял снег по бескрайней белой пустыне, прежде чем лопасти пропеллера остановились окончательно. Дверца открылась, и двое членов важной комиссии неуклюже выбрались на землю шестого континента.  
В Антарктиде было лето – только поэтому сенатор Сингер не превратился моментально в ледяную статую в своей «зимней» куртке, рассчитанной на калифорнийские «холода». Он недовольно скосил взгляд на собственные заиндевевшие усы и покачал головой. Сенатор Шеппард, шедший рядом, ухмыльнулся: растительность на лице он предпочитал сбривать.  
Прямо перед ними было здание полярной станции Амундсен-Скотт – установленная на высоких сваях серая коробка в несколько этажей, с маленькими узкими окошками, похожими на бойницы. Она возвышалась прямо посреди ровного, словно утрамбованного снежного полотна такой ослепительной белизны, что глазам становилось больно. Шеппард вытащил из кармана черные очки и надел их. Сингер заскрипел зубами от злости: хоть бы предупредил! Но куда там, скорее всего, в запасе у сенатора Шепарда еще пара нежданчиков, о которых он и не подумал сообщить коллеге. А откуда Роберт мог узнать про очки? Вряд ли где-нибудь в Интернете существует сайт с FAQ для тех, кто собрался на денек в Антарктиду.  
Рядом со зданием станции появились люди в ярко-оранжевых комбинезонах и, черт побери, в противосолнечных очках. Они о чем-то переговаривались и явно посматривали в сторону визитеров, но навстречу им не спешили. И правильно делали, поскольку путь сенаторов лежал вовсе не туда, а значительно в сторону, в направлении, где находилось старое, когда-то заброшенное здание станции Амундсен-Скотт. Американцы первыми решили устроить свою базу в Антарктиде не на побережье, а здесь, в глубине материка. Однако, как любые первопроходцы, они совершили массу ошибок. То здание станции было построено внутри, под толщей льда. Вскоре выяснилось, что в таких условиях жить практически нереально. Низкие температуры, высокое давление и отсутствие влажности давали возможность выживания только при использовании специальной защиты. В конце концов, станцию оставили, и ее довольно быстро занесло снегом. По крайней мере, так утверждалось во всех официальных источниках.  
Однако на деле все обстояло чуть-чуть по-другому. Когда они дошли до еле выступавшего из-под снега серого купола, сопровождавший их пилот быстро произнес в необычного вида рацию, которую держал в руке:  
Полковник, комиссия прибыла, встречайте.  
Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а потом прямо перед сенаторами в буквальном смысле слова разверзлась земля. Купол «заброшенной» станции внезапно раскололся на две части, которые со звуком работающей пневматики разъехались в стороны, исчезая в боковых отверстиях. Под этими своеобразными дверями на глубине около двух метров обнаружилось круглое помещение с бетонным полом. Оно было совершенно пустое, за исключением стеклянной кабины в самой середине, напоминавшей лифт.  
Пилот кивнул на железную лестницу, спускавшуюся вниз:  
– Господа сенаторы, вам туда. Кабина откроется автоматически.  
Сингер обернулся к нему:  
– А вы что? Не имеете необходимого уровня допуска?  
Крепко сбитый пилот пожал плечами, блеснув белозубой улыбкой:  
– Допуск имеется, господин сенатор! Но меня там... – он неопределенно помахал рукой, – размеры угнетают. Я лучше вас в машине подожду.  
Сингер вздохнул и начал спускаться вниз по узенькой лестнице, держась за поручни. Когда они зашли в лифт – Шеппард странно притих и перестал отпускать язвительные шуточки – двери мягко закрылись за ними, и кабина бесшумно заскользила вниз. Роберт все не мог отделаться от впечатления, что он – престарелая Алиса, проваливающаяся в кроличью нору. Очень скептичная и меркантильная Алиса, которая при виде чуда первым делом высчитывает, сколько оно стоит.  
Однако у него все-таки перехватило дыхание, когда двери кабины так же бесшумно разъехались в стороны. Он посмотрел наверх, придерживая рукой меховую кепку, так и норовившую свалиться с головы, но потолка не обнаружил. Наверняка он где-то был, но создавалось ощущение, что стены уходили в бесконечность. Масштабы помещения впечатляли – Сингер видел в документалках, какой была база Егерей, но никак не ожидал, что здесь, в сердце Антарктиды, воссоздадут ее полностью. В этом огромном ангаре, где вдоль основных стен возвышались многоэтажные строения лабораторий и пунктов управления, он чувствовал себя песчинкой в космосе.  
– Впечатляет, сенаторы? – Сингер, встряхнув головой, вернулся к действительности. Он только сейчас, глядя на Шеппарда, осознал, что Марк на минуту тоже заткнулся, видимо, и его пробрало. Тем временем обратившийся к ним продолжил:  
– Добро пожаловать на базу «Егерь-Возрождение».  
Роберт сразу же узнал этого человека, хотя никогда его не видел вживую. Зато портретов и видеосюжетов о нем – хоть отбавляй.  
Геркулеса Хансена называли спасителем мира. Именно он координировал последнюю операцию, во время которой был заблокирован Разлом, через который инопланетные чудовища, называемые кайдзю, пробирались на землю. Насколько он знал, Геркулесу очень не нравилась поднятая вокруг него шумиха: он наоборот считал, что не выполнил свой долг – отправиться на передовую – из-за глупого ранения.  
Официально считалось, что Хансен, награжденный всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми орденами и благами, получающий военную пенсию в размере ВВП небольшого европейского государства, прикупил себе необитаемый остров в тропиках и живет там в уединении. На самом деле все обстояло с точностью до наоборот.  
– Чему я обязан вашим визитом? – Герк говорил по-военному спокойно и отрывисто, но в его голосе слышалась скрытая неприязнь. Боится за свое маленькое королевство, подумал Сингер. – Вряд ли вы прилетели сюда за тысячи километров, чтобы сходить на экскурсию по военному объекту.  
Роберт открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но вместо него заговорил Шеппард:  
– Почему же, – почти пропел он умильным голоском, – для нас это было бы весьма поучительно. Особенно если вы лично проведете экскурсию, мистер Ха-а-ансен.  
И Шеппард смерил взглядом фигуру полковника сверху вниз, словно ощупал. Сингер закатил глаза: ну вот, опять. Манера Шеппарда подкатывать к красивым мужикам – а внешнюю привлекательность Хансена вряд ли кто стал бы оспаривать – давно стала притчей во языцех в Сенате. Причем никто никогда не был свидетелем того, что тот действительно имел какие-то отношения с мужчинами. Иногда Сингер думал, что Шеппард делает это только для того, чтобы всех позлить. Иногда иррационально злился, что его самого Марк списывает в полный игнор.  
На лице Хансена на мгновение мелькнуло растерянное выражение, но потом он моментально собрался – вероятно, именно так он и вел себя во время битвы.  
– Хорошо, господа сенаторы, пройдемте за мной.  
Роберт не очень внимательно слушал объяснения Хансена, все это время он просто как мальчишка пялился по сторонам. Лаборатории, в которых изучали биологический материал кайдзю, там даже были останки того самого детеныша, обнаружившегося в убитом монстре. Многочисленные тренажеры и классы для подготовки пилотов, где можно было даже попробовать себя в роли самого Егеря. И наконец они сами – великолепные боевые машины, идеальные, гармоничные механизмы для защиты планеты. Хотя именно эти Егеря – Чак, Йенси и Маршал – ни разу не выходили против живых кайдзю, восторг Роберта не становился от этого меньше. Если бы не Хансен и несколько пилотов, следовавших за ним по пятам во время экскурсии, Сингер бы давно уже побежал разглядывать, ощупывать и даже обнюхивать боевого робота. Впрочем, еще пара минут – и он наплюет на всех зрителей...  
– А теперь, господа, – отчетливо выговорил Хансен, как для слабоумных, – расскажите мне, зачем вы на самом деле пожаловали.  
Сингер подозревал, что Хансен их раскусит: идиот не выиграл бы ту битву. Поэтому он недолго держал паузу:  
Полковник, Сенат считает, что ваша база становится слишком опасной для страны и слишком дорогой для налогоплательщиков.  
– Вы считаете, что защита жизней всего мира может иметь исчисляемую цену? – Хансен говорил спокойно, но его светлые глаза начали заметно темнеть от ярости.  
– Мистер Хансен, вы прекрасно знаете, что согласно международному договору в Антарктиде запрещено размещение вооружения и разрешена исключительно научная деятельность. Ваших Егерей с огромной натяжкой можно назвать лабораторным оборудованием. База ставит под угрозу внутреннюю безопасность как США, так и всего мира.  
– Да и ваши сотрудники на ученых похожи мало, – промурлыкал Шеппард, меряя взглядом рослого пилота, стоявшего чуть поодаль. – Скорее на... моделей?  
Два парня в белых халатах, сопровождавшие комиссию, громко фыркнули, выражая плохо скрытое негодование. Пилот, которого осмотрел Шеппард, внезапно залился краской так, что веснушки на его щеках стали одного цвета с кожей.  
– Мы нисколько не принижаем ваших заслуг во время Победного Взрыва, полковник Хансен. Вы спасли мир, и все поколения, которые будут жить на нашей планете, вас не забудут. Но вы уже требуете с нас слишком многого за это. Правительство тратит огромные деньги на содержание этой якобы заброшенной станции. Они сравнимы с бюджетом целого штата, и при этом я не говорю о Род-Айленде. Если бы эти деньги тратились с пользой, никто бы вам и слова не сказал. Но давно доказано, что Разлом невозможно открыть снова. Так что вы сейчас просто играете в старые бирюльки, напоминая всем о своей значимости.  
Геркулес выслушал это обвинение, не изменившись в лице. Когда Шеппард, наконец, сделал паузу в своей речи, он устало произнес:  
– Пентагон одобряет расходование средств на эти цели.  
– Пентагон! – еще сильнее завопил Шеппард. – Да вы просто заручились поддержкой парочки выживших из ума генералов, с которыми вместе служили. Но это вам так с рук не сойдет. Народ Америки тоже может контролировать, куда идут средства налогоплательщиков. Мы поднимем этот вопрос в Сенате.  
– Поднимайте, – пожал плечами Хансен. – У вас ничего не выгорит, если я проведу еще одну экскурсию по этому месту для всего Сената. Поверьте, вы будете выглядеть очень глупо со своей инициативой.  
– Спасибо за предупреждение, полковник, но мы как-нибудь сами решим, что нам делать, – опять вмешался Шеппард. – Мы увидели все, что было нужно. Пожалуй, пора домой, к солнышку. Не провожайте нас, не надо, – под конец он не удержался от кривлянья.  
Когда они поднимались, Шеппард повторил свою фразу «Мы увидели все, что было нужно», – гораздо более серьезным тоном, без тени улыбки, и Сингера осенило, что вся эта проверка была предлогом для чего-то более неприятного, а он выступил в роли болванчика-прикрытия. Но он решил не оглашать свою догадку, чтобы не нарваться на очередную порцию насмешек. Шеппард никогда не оставлял своей привычки. Вот и сейчас, когда, задумавшись, Сингер не отреагировал на открывшиеся двери лифта, он сказал:  
– Ты выходить собираешься? Или мне тебе руку подать? Лет десять назад я бы сделал это с преогромнейшим удовольствием.  
После этой реплики сенатор Сингер моментально забыл про проблемы базы «Егерь-Возрождение».

***

Хансен стоял на смотровой площадке у окна с особым стеклом, выдерживающим «фирменный» ветер Антарктиды, и внимательно смотрел за отбывающим вертолетом. Сегодня был необычно ясный день, и видимость отличная – до самого горизонта. Если бы природа была «не в духе», он бы не увидел даже, как вертолет поднимается. А сейчас мог наблюдать за ним, пока тот не превратился в черную точку в небе. И только тогда Хансен велел, не оборачиваясь:  
– Говорите, что хотите сказать.  
Он уже несколько минут чувствовал, что за ним стоят. И даже мог определить, кто это: его стажеры, Эклз и Коллинз. Программа поиска потенциальных пилотов отыскала одного из них в автомастерской отца, где он целыми днями лежал под машинами, а вечерами зависал в соседнем баре, а второго – вот это было действительно неожиданно – на факультете богословия Университета Норт-парк в Чикаго. Оба удивились предложению, но согласились стать участниками проекта практически без раздумий. Впрочем, участниками становились сотни мужчин и женщин, вот только к дрифт-совместимости оказывались пригодными считанные единицы. А если точнее – за пять лет было выявлено только две пары. Кроме Дженсена Эклза и Миши Коллинза, который предпочитал, чтобы его называли Касом, неожиданно «спелась» абсолютно хулиганская парочка: студент Университета Южной Калифорнии и французский актер, приехавший покорять Голливуд. С Голливудом у Себастьяна Роше получалось не очень. Зато управлять Суровым Йенси, Егерем пятого поколения, который весил две тысячи тонн, удавалось просто великолепно. Тем более, что со своим напарником Ричардом Себастьян достиг такого понимания, что, казалось, они читали мысли друг друга без всякой нейрокомпьютерной связи. А вот у Дженсена с Касом, несмотря на совместимость, проблемы со взаимопониманием иногда возникали. Хансен машинально покачал головой, вспомнив, с каким постоянством то или иное полушарие вверенного им Егеря внезапно оказывалось доминирующим...  
– Я хотел спросить, – неуверенно начал Кас, но тут его перебил как всегда более решительный Дженсен:  
– Полковник, а может, сенатор дело говорит? Уже доказано, что Разлом снова открыть невозможно. А мы здесь, в Антарктиде, зачем-то секретничаем. Может, мы занимаемся никому не нужной ерундой? Поймите нас правильно, сэр, мы вовсе не хотим, чтобы в случае нападения кайдзю люди остались без защиты. Но что, если этого нападения точно не будет?  
– Мы понимаем, – тихо добавил Кас, – что это военный проект, и что приказы не обсуждаются. Но ведь никто не запрещал нам просто задать вопрос. Поймите правильно, мы не сомневаемся...  
– За себя говори, это ты никогда ни в чем не сомневаешься, – опять прервал его Эклз. – Сэр. Мы хотели бы узнать, насколько оправдано наше нахождение здесь.  
Хансен молчал с минуту. Он ни о чем особо не думал – поскольку давно уже знал, что когда-то придется заговорить об этом. Герк не боялся реакции пилотов, ему просто не хотелось взваливать на их плечи ту ответственность, которая давно лежала на нем стотонным грузом.  
– Хорошо, сейчас я вам объясню, – и Хансен махнул рукой по направлению к лифту. Дженсен сразу двинулся к кабине, Кас – только удостоверившись, что полковник следует вместе с ними. Внутри кабины, как всегда, не ощущалось движения. Но, тем не менее, течения времени никто не отменял. И когда стало понятно, что необходимое для «приземления» на базу время уже вышло, а двери так и не открылись, Дженсен, нахмурившись, обратился к Хансену:  
– Сэр, по-моему...  
Но тот лишь поднял вверх ладонь, призывая к тишине. Они все равно скоро приедут. Оба – парни неглупые, должны уже сообразить, что та кнопка со стрелкой вниз в лифте обозначала вовсе не срочную эвакуацию, как рассказывали всем. На самом деле, они погружались все дальше и дальше, под базу, в толщу вековых ледников материка Антарктида.  
Через некоторое время кабина наконец затормозила. На самом деле, шахта уходила еще глубже, но туда спускались гораздо реже, и для этого нужно было нажать на кнопку «вниз» дважды. Герк вдохнул пару раз, морально готовясь к тому, что видел уже не единожды, но все-таки никак не мог привыкнуть.  
– А теперь обернитесь, пожалуйста, – Хансен нажал на кнопку, и противоположная стена лифта стала прозрачной.  
Дженсен и Кас повернулись без особого интереса.  
Метрах в десяти прямо на них смотрели огромные, в человеческий рост, подернутые мутной пеленой ярости глаза кайдзю.

Дженсен пришел в себя через минуту и теперь сгорал со стыда, понимая, что все это время бился спиной о стенку лифта, стараясь продавить ее, и орал, срывая горло, требуя то выпустить его, то немедленно активировать Егеря. Мозг у него отключился совсем. Зато Миша повел себя совершенно по-другому. Он словно загипнотизированный смотрел в глаза чудовищу, не издавая ни звука, только вцепился в поручень в лифте так, что теперь из-под ногтей у него выступила кровь. Он и сейчас словно еще находился под гипнозом, мелко потряхивая головой и что-то пытаясь вымолвить дрожащими губами.  
Хансен посмотрел на заалевшего Эклза – его всегда поражала способность парня краснеть, как будто на того вылили ведро краски.  
– Это хорошо, что вы боитесь, – подбодрил он парня. – Отчаянные смельчаки всегда погибают первыми. Лучше понимать уровень опасности, которая вам грозит. Недооценивая противника, можно заранее проиграть. В первые дни войны гибли пилоты, которые считали, что кайдзю – всего-навсего тупые ящерицы-переростки.  
Дженсен, пересилив себя, подошел к противоположной стене. Только сейчас он разглядел, что кайдзю был, мягко говоря, не в порядке. С его тупорылой громадной головы было клочьями ободрано мясо, клыки обломаны, вокруг тела словно синий туман застыла кровь. Распахнутая пасть оказалась забита льдом, в ней не было и следа прожигающей все кислоты. Подавляя дрожь, Дженсен посмотрел вниз, прослеживая длину исполинского тела, которое, казалось, занимает всю стену шахты.  
– Как... как его нашли? – Коллинз первым обрел голос.  
Наконец-то конструктивный разговор. Хансен принялся объяснять:  
– Изначально эта шахта, конечно, значительно меньшего диаметра, была пробурена, чтобы добраться до подледникового озера, располагающегося по примерным подсчетам на глубине около трех километров. Тогда на этом месте действительно базировалась научная станция. Через два пройденных километра бур вернулся с ошметками замороженного мяса. То, что это кайдзю, определили быстро. Долгое время еще надеялись, что это старый экземпляр, каким-то образом попавший сюда еще до войны. Однако так же быстро выяснилось, что кайдзю появился здесь и погиб примерно через три-четыре месяца после закрытия Разлома в Тихом океане.  
Дженсен отчетливо скрипнул зубами. Кас слушал, опустив голову и никак не реагируя. Хансен продолжил:  
– Конечно же, после того, как был обнаружен кайдзю, бурение прекратилось, ученым стало не до глубинного озера. Но кто знает, может быть, там внизу в лед вморожены менее удачливые товарищи нашего Ледозавра, как мы его прозвали. Подумайте, он преодолел больше километра в сплошном леднике. Однако наш щит, возраст которого насчитывает как минимум десятки тысяч лет, некоторые исследователи ставят и на миллион, все-таки выдержал.  
– Откуда он здесь взялся? – а это уже Дженсен. Тоже пришел в себя, он сверлил чудовище взглядом так, словно хотел умертвить его еще раз.  
– Снизу, из озера, – пожал плечами полковник. – Райли видел тот мир, дверь в который мы захлопнули. Эти инопланетяне – водные твари. Поэтому и прорваться к нам пытаются из воды. К сожалению, наши ученые до сих пор не поняли механизм работы Разлома, поэтому нет и алгоритмов, как его можно обнаружить. Но факт в том, что ядерная ракета не дала инопланетникам понять, что хватит, не внушила никакого страха. Они по-прежнему рвутся на Землю. Именно поэтому проект «Егерь» продолжается, а вы постигаете мастерство пилотов. Именно поэтому база располагается здесь, хотя сенаторы правы – размещение военных объектов в Антарктиде запрещено. Но мне плевать на запреты, если здесь может вылезти изо льда тварь, способная уничтожить мою страну и весь мир. Есть еще вопросы? – он обвел взглядом притихших курсантов.  
– Да, – кивнул Дженсен. – Почему никто не знает об этой находке?  
– Поверь мне, я бы рассказал о ней через пять минут после того, как увидел эту тварь. В ней больше сотни метров, это кайдзю шестой категории. Однако кое-какие умники в Пентагоне решили, что не стоит поднимать панику. Я боюсь, что другие страны мира вообще не оповестили о том, что с той стороны опять пытаются к нам прорваться...  
Наверх они поднимались в полном молчании. Герк смотрел на одного Дженсена, изучал его четкий мужественный профиль и с тоской вспоминал сына, такого же преисполненного веры в собственные силы, нетерпеливого... такого же красивого. Дженсен смотрел в одну точку, покусывая нижнюю губу. Интересно, подумал Хансен, чувствует ли тот то, что снедает его самого уже несколько лет? То, что снится ему ночами в этой большой металлической коробке посреди льдов и снега? Будто он подпирает собой хлипкую, буквально разваливающуюся деревянную дверцу, с другой стороны которой колотятся невообразимые чудовища, от рыка которых стынет кровь, а по эту сторону – тихая спальня, здесь, погруженные в мирные сны, спят люди, которых он даже не знает и никогда раньше не видел... Но если они погибнут, то погибнет все, что держит Герка Хансена в этой жизни.

***

Той ночью Дженсен Эклз почти не спал, хотя на самом деле глаза у него так и закрывались. Но через несколько минут во сне перед ним появлялась морда чудовища – истерзанная, с обломанными зубами и раскрытой в агонии пастью. Дженсен в ужасе смотрел на вмороженного в лед монстра, даже во сне чувствуя, как покрываются холодным потом ладони и гулко колотится сердце, пытаясь выскочить из груди. Он старался глубже дышать, чтобы унять панику. А в следующее мгновение чудовище открывало глаза.  
Дженсен просыпался на мокрых, сбитых в комок простынях и долго смотрел в темноту, пытаясь прийти в себя и осознать, что в его комнате нет никакого кайдзю. Здесь по-прежнему только его койка, стол с парой стульев и шкаф. От страшной жертвы Антарктиды его отделяет многометровая толща стен и километр сплошного льда, нараставшего веками, чтобы в конце концов не пустить наружу инопланетную тварь.  
Но Дженсен все равно не чувствовал себя в безопасности. Он пытался думать о недавних играх Национальной футбольной конференции, о симпатичном технике, прибывшем с последней партией стажеров, о том, что завтра предстоит еженедельный сеанс связи с родственниками... Но мысли неизменно возвращались к тому, что прямо под его ногами скрывается могучее, беспощадное, абсолютное зло. И оно в любую минуту может вырваться из ледяных оков.  
Кто бы сейчас ему предложил красную или синюю пилюлю. Дженсен точно предпочел бы не знать о чудовище в шахте. Еще вчера он безусловно гордился тем, что может пилотировать Егеря, и готов был броситься на защиту мира. Но при этом подсознательно – сейчас он готов признаться в этом – считал все происходящее игрой. Великолепным приключением, где работала функция бэкапа и можно было в любой момент отыграть все назад, где им с Мишей давалось несколько попыток и девять жизней на выполнение своей миссии. Сейчас этот радужный мир был разрушен, раздавлен когтистой лапой, обращен в пыль. Дженсен осознал, что новое сражение с кайдзю не только возможно – оно неизбежно. Каждый их просчет может стоить множества человеческих жизней, и тут уже не до шуток.  
В третий раз очнувшись от кошмара, Эклз понял, что сегодня спокойный сон ему не грозит. Он включил свет, открыл ноутбук и пробежался курсором по списку книг. Готовясь к жизни в безынтернетном пространстве, Дженсен битком забил электронную библиотеку. Но сейчас ему вовсе не хотелось читать то, что там преобладало: жизнеописания знаменитых пилотов Егерей, технические энциклопедии боевых роботов, юмористические фэнтези, героическую фантастику и кровавые хорроры о борьбе с кайдзю. Раньше, читая их, Эклз млел, представляя себе, как в будущем о нем напишут такую же книгу. Сейчас мечтать об этом не хотелось. Он выбрал какую-то мелодраму, случайно проникшую на его ноут из коллекции младшей сестры. Выбор оказался правильным: уже на пятой странице героиня романа успела влюбиться, выйти замуж, поймать мужа на измене, сбежать от него на круизном лайнере, который оказался захвачен в плен красавцем-пиратом... Дженсен проснулся от сигнала побудки, раздававшегося по всей базе: он полулежал на столе, примостившись щекой на клавиатуре ноутбука.  
Умываясь и бреясь, он мрачно смотрел в зеркало на бледную физиономию с синими кругами под глазами и отпечатками клавиш на щеке. При этом Дженсен постоянно зевал: двух часов сна для организма мужчины было явно недостаточно. Да, мрачно подумал он, полковник Хансен наверняка обрадуется такому состоянию своего пилота, которому он сегодня в очередной раз доверит робота и защиту всего мира. Интересно, рассуждал Дженсен отстраненно, собираясь в столовую на завтрак, насколько сильно повлияло увиденное вчера на Коллинза? Все на базе считали их друзьями, да и сам он так думал, по крайней мере, Коллинзу он доверял больше, чем кому-либо еще, кроме, конечно, своей семьи. Но при этом он не сказал бы, что хорошо знает Каса. Он даже не знал, откуда Коллинз выкопал свое прозвище, а ведь тот напрочь отказывался отзываться на имя, данное ему от рождения.

***

Коллинз выглядел как всегда – сильно помятым, спокойным и совершенно равнодушным ко всему. Не было похоже, что вчерашнее зрелище хоть как-то затронуло его. Он вел себя как обычно – забрал поднос с завтраком, отыскал взглядом Дженсена, сел за его столик и за считанные минуты расправился с едой. Если бы не следы, похожие на свежие царапины, у него на пальцах, Эклз бы мог подумать, что ему показалось, и напарника с ним вчера в лифте не было. Эклз грустно посмотрел на чистую тарелку Коллинза: сейчас кусок совсем не лез ему в горло. А сегодня предстоял очередной тренировочный бой, и пусть противник был полностью смоделированным, зато их Егерь – Маршал – был вполне реальным и весил очень ощутимые две тысячи тонн. Малейшая неуверенность с их стороны, и вся база может отправиться в ад вместе с персоналом.  
Сомнения усилились, когда они с Коллинзом после небольшой разминки отправились к Маршалу. Раньше у него дух захватывало при виде сорокапятиметровой громады, торжества инженерного гения человечества. Дженсен ощущал настоящий восторг, чувствуя, как легко двигается робот величиной с двенадцатиэтажный дом, как быстро реагирует на каждый их с Касом шаг или взмах рукой.  
Но сейчас... Он помнил бесконечную длину монстра в ледяной шахте. И понимал, что их Егерь – всего лишь в половину роста кайдзю. Чудовище может просто задавить робота своей массой. И внезапно Маршал, такой крепкий и основательный, показался Дженсену ненадежной, хрупкой поделкой, совершенно беспомощной перед ликом беспредельной мощи нечеловеческой агрессии. Эклз остановился перед подъемником, который должен был направить его в центр управления Егерем. Он ощутил непростительную слабость, желание броситься к Хансену и убедить его в том, что с этими роботами они не смогут выстоять против кайдзю, что стометровый Ледозавр отнюдь не предел, и трехкилометровое смерзшееся препятствие сможет преодолеть настоящее чудовище, более мощное, более жизнестойкое и, конечно, более агрессивное.  
– Что ты встал? – мягко подтолкнул его в спину Коллинз. – Поехали.  
И Дженсену моментально стало стыдно за свои мысли.  
Тем более, когда на него начали надевать костюм пилота, и сверхпрочный металл мягко, но надежно начал облегать его тело, к Дженсену вернулось ощущение могущества, способности защитить любого, кто будет нуждаться в помощи. Он обернулся к Коллинзу, тот улыбнулся ему своей слегка не от мира сего улыбкой и кивнул:  
– Поехали.  
И через мгновение Эклз очутился совсем в другом месте, совершенно не похожем на Антарктиду.  
Он никогда не рассказывал полковнику Хансену, где оказывался, соединяясь с разумом Коллинза. И не только из-за того, что это было очень личное, касающееся только их двоих. Эклз боялся, что Хансену не понравится то, что он опишет. Дженсен знал, что «Вселенные» в дрифте могли быть какими угодно, хоть информацией об этом почти никто из пилотов не делился, но все равно подозревал, что у Каса она была слишком уж оригинальной. Как и его «истинный облик».  
Пустая тоскливая равнина серых и черных оттенков. Темное небо затянуто плотными облаками, а свет исходит откуда-то из-под земли, тусклый, безжизненный, он и светом назывался номинально, будучи неспособен ничего освещать. Дженсен сделал несколько шагов вперед, привычно не оставляя за собой следов. Он заметался взглядом в поисках Каса, никогда не меняющийся пейзаж давно не интересовал его. Правда, один раз Дженсен рассмотрел вдали что-то, похожее на сверкающие на солнце башни неведомого города. Он поинтересовался у Каса, что это такое, и это был единственный раз, когда Коллинз действительно разволновался. «Тебе показалось, – неуклюже уверял его Кас. – Там не может ничего быть». Дженсен сначала сделал вид, что поверил, а потом начал думать, что ему действительно привиделось.  
Кас показался слева – как всегда, не в боевом облачении, а в странном поношенном плаще, которого в реальном гардеробе стиляги Коллинза сроду не водилось. Почему в собственном мире Кас предпочитал эту тряпку, которую нужно было срочно постирать и отгладить, а лучше просто выбросить, Дженсен объяснить не мог.  
Обычно они выходили на поле, пожимали друг другу руки и возвращались в реальность уже на одной волне. В этот раз Дженсен протянул Касу руку, но тот не сделал и движения в ответ, опустив глаза вниз.  
– Кас? – удивленно позвал Дженсен. Тот помотал головой, отказываясь отвечать. – Кас? – повторил Эклз, уже начав беспокоиться. Ветер трепал волосы на макушке Коллинза, по-прежнему хранившего молчание.  
Ветер? По спине Эклза пробежал холодок. Здесь раньше не было никакого ветра. И тут же приглушенный, но с каждой секундой нараставший шум отвлек его внимание. Он посмотрел в сторону – и оцепенел. Линия горизонта начинала проседать, словно на него давила гигантская рука. Дженсен сообразил, на что похож шум: на осыпающуюся вниз землю. Тонны осыпающейся земли. Шум становился громче и громче, ближе и ближе, и наконец дополнился чудовищным рыком откуда-то из недр.  
– Бегемот, – услышал Дженсен благоговейный шепот, – библейское чудовище...  
Эклз резко обернулся: теперь Коллинз смотрел прямо на него, и его стальные глаза отсвечивали странным торжествующим блеском.  
– Он наконец явил мне свою мерзкую сущность, – заявил Кас. – Я его покараю.  
Сейчас Коллинз был уже не в любимом плаще – на нем оказалась свободная хламида, на которую сверху был накинут алый плащ, непонятно топорщившийся на спине. Он выглядел как рыцарь из легенд, и Дженсен наконец понял, чего ждал Коллинз от проекта «Егерь». Ему нужна была собственная миссия, и он ее обрел. Ради выполнения этой миссии он был готов фанатично отдать жизнь. Черт возьми, подумал Дженсен, он тоже готов был самоотверженно сражаться с кайдзю, но жизнь предпочел бы сохранить. Он покосился на Каса, смотревшего вперед, как, наверное, крестоносцы смотрели на Иерусалим – с решимостью и обреченностью во взгляде одновременно. Эх, на Крестовый поход Эклз как-то не подписывался. Он только собрался сообщить об этом рыцарю, стоявшему рядом, как тот повернулся и тихим голосом произнес:  
– Пойдем, нам пора в бой. Не оставайся в моем мире, Дженсен, он не для тебя. Ты сильный, справишься. Давай! – и с этим напутствием Эклза вынесло в привычный мир, где перед ними уже буйствовала голограмма кайдзю. Он поднял левую ногу и почувствовал по связи, что то же самое сделал Кас.

***

Хансен смотрел на «бой» и печально качал головой:  
– Опять то же самое. Хотя нет... Ха! Смотри, сегодня правое полушарие доминирует. Обычно Эклз управляет Коллинзом, а сегодня, похоже, что-то случилось.  
Стоявший за его спиной в рубке управления Райли только покачал головой. А вот доктор Гейзлер молчать не стал:  
– Наверное, Коллинз сегодня сверху, – хихикнул он.  
– Ньютон Гейзлер! У вас все мысли идут только в одном направлении, – негодующе произнес Готтлиб.  
– Хм, – удивился Ньютон, – а давно это стало тебя напрягать?  
Готтлиб оскорбленно задрал подбородок и отошел от сидевшего за пультом управления Гейзлера. Однако далеко он не ушел, подкравшись к пульту с другого бока. Мако посмотрела на него и улыбнулась одним уголком губ. Затем ее взгляд вернулся к экрану, и девушка нахмурилась, наблюдая дерганые движения Маршала. Этого Егеря можно было назвать шедевром инженерной мысли. И такого обращения идеальный робот-боец никак не заслуживал. Хансен был того же мнения:  
– Странный все-таки дрифт у Эклза-Коллинза. Они как будто пытаются перетянуть одеяло каждый на себя. Им не хватает согласованности, гармонии. Хотя кайдзю они каждый раз побеждают, но я при этом постоянно сомневаюсь, получится ли у них. Я предпочел бы, чтобы мои пилоты обходились без героизма. Пусть лучше их победы не будут такими блестящими, зато не окажутся на грани фола. Если честно, – вздохнул он, – я бы вообще отказался от этой пары. Но выбирать не приходится.  
Все в рубке понимающе закивали, поскольку были осведомлены о проблеме. Всего две пары за пять лет поисков – процент подходящих для Егерей пилотов катастрофически упал после войны с кайдзю. И причины этого никто не мог объяснить, словно люди внезапно разучились не только понимать друг друга, но и стремиться к этому пониманию.  
– Мне кажется, у нас просто мало стажеров, – сказал Гейзлер. – Если бы желающих было столько же, сколько во время войны, подходящих пар тоже бы находилось больше. Законы статистики.  
Хансен покачал головой:  
– Я думаю, что дело не в этом... – он помолчал, глядя, как медики выводят из Егеря обоих пилотов, уже снявших амуницию. Эклз выглядел более уставшим, чем обычно. Коллинз же размеренно шагал вперед, не реагируя на расспросы персонала. – Я считаю, что во время войны был один мощный фактор, объединявший всех людей: желание победить общего врага. Сейчас эта объединяющая сила исчезла, и вот вам результат: в одной паре пилоты борются за превосходство, другая пара сошлась на почве любви к шуточкам и напоминает цирковых клоунов, а не отважных бойцов. Только ты и Мако никогда меня не подводите, – обернулся он к Райли, тепло улыбнувшись парню. – На вас всегда можно положиться. Вы не додумаетесь танцевать ламбаду в Егере или решать, какая рука робота сильнее и быстрее. Вы самые надежные.  
И тут совершенно неожиданно для себя Хансен увидел явное замешательство на лицах спасителей мира. Райли смущенно захмыкал, а красивое личико миссис Беккетт залилось краской.  
– Полковник, сэр, мы как раз хотели с вами поговорить... – нерешительно начал Райли. Хансен окончательно напрягся: такое обращение Беккетт допускал лишь в самых официальных случаях.  
– Что случилось? – потребовал он прямого ответа, подобные прелюдии только выводили его из себя.  
– Боюсь, мы подвели вас, полковник, – опустила голову Мако. – Вы не сможете рассчитывать на меня в ближайшее время. Наверное, на год как минимум.  
– Это еще почему? – ошеломленно спросил Хансен. Ему никто не ответил, и примерно через минуту до него все-таки дошло. Широченная улыбка на лице Райли подтвердила его догадку:  
– Вы не представляете себе, полковник, но позавчера на тренировке... во время дрифта мне отчетливо показалось, что по связи общались мы все втроем. Это потрясающе!  
– О майн готт, – пробормотал Готтлиб, немедленно уронив какие-то документы. – Связь с нерожденным ребенком? Это попахивает Нобелевской премией!  
Хансен грустно подумал, что это для него это попахивает простаивающим Егерем и безуспешными попытками подобрать Беккетту новую пару. Он отлично помнил, чего это стоило в первый раз. И небезосновательно предполагал, что сейчас будет еще хуже, учитывая, какой гармонии Райли достиг с любимой девушкой. Теперь он будет подсознательно сопротивляться любой новой напарнице. Или напарнику.

***

Нужно ли говорить о том, что подозрения Герка оправдались на все сто процентов? 386 стажеров. Триста восемьдесят шесть. Он еще раз повторил это ужасающее число, чтобы сделать себе неприятнее. Неделя бесконечных спаррингов, Райли, доведенный до полного изнеможения, но тем не менее выходящий победителем из всех поединков, с каждым разом становившаяся все более призрачной надежда...  
На сегодня Хансен объявил свободный день от всего: никаких новых спаррингов, и вообще больше никаких спаррингов – некоторые стажеры рвались повторить попытку во второй, в третий раз. Никаких тренировок, никаких теоретических занятий. Ему хотелось просто сесть и подумать, что делать.  
А, да ладно, на самом деле Герку хотелось просто нажраться как следует, и Чак, который был с ним постоянно, пусть порождением его собственного разума, но ведущим себя совершенно независимо, так вот, этот Чак наверняка бы к нему присоединился. И даже веселился бы, убеждая отца, что все проблемы решаемы. Но Герк не хотел бы, чтобы сын увидел его слабость... пусть даже это был уже мертвый сын. А это в самом деле была его слабость: он, опытнейший пилот, оказался бесполезным для программы Егерей, потому что после гибели Чака он не мог ни с кем установить нейронную связь.  
И сейчас Герк просто сидел в своей комнате на базе и пялился в стену, раз за разом прокручивая в голове множество уже сотню раз обдуманных вариантов. Именно в этот момент в дверь постучали. Ньютон Гейзлер был странно смущен, как будто ему очень не хотелось прерывать раздумья начальника. Герк же был просто счастлив вынырнуть из этих раздумий.  
– Полковник Хансен, мы с Германном... профессором Готтлибом... – Ньютон исправлялся уже сам, на автомате, не дожидаясь понуканий второго ученого, – мы обдумали нашу проблему. Если вы помните, мы на себе изучили свойства дрифт-соединения... У нас появилась одна идея. Нам кажется, что сходство с разумом Райли следует искать в другом параметре. Скажем так, сильная гармония на почве привязанности у него уже не сможет по интенсивности превзойти связь с Мако. А вот если поискать ему пару среди «потерянных» пилотов – тех, среди которых в свое время нашли самого Райли? Если проверить людей, кто прямо в бою потерял своего напарника?  
Хансен молчал, пораженный простотой и жестокостью решения. Он представил себе внутреннюю борьбу пилотов, соревнующихся в том, чья потеря больнее и ужаснее. Полковник медленно кивнул путающемуся и смущающемуся Гейзлеру. Если так нужно, он добудет спасение из бездонного отчаяния.

***

Джаред вышел из своего корпуса и поежился, засунув руки поглубже в карманы ветровки. Нынешний январь выдался холодным для Калифорнии: даже днем воздух прогревался только до 10 градусов по Цельсию. Теплых вещей на подобную погоду у Падалеки не водилось. Вернее, валялась на дне шкафа спортивная куртка стэнфордской команды по футболу, но Джаред не надел бы ее под страхом смертной казни, как не надел бы ничего, что бы напоминало ему о довоенных временах. Черт знает, почему он вообще до сих пор ее не выкинул. Джаред в сотый раз дал себе обещание сегодня же вечером выбросить это старье в мусорный бак.  
Его общежитие располагалось не так далеко от учебного корпуса, куда он направлялся. Падалеки влился в поток спешивших на занятия студентов. Тут и там раздавались приветствия, перетекающие в обсуждение лекций, преподавателей, сокурсников и сразу планов на вечер. Джареда никто не окликал, хотя он постоянно замечал в толпе знакомые лица. Особого секрета в этом не было: Джареда Падалеки не слишком жаловали на факультете. Ладно, усмехнулся про себя Джаред, скажем прямее: совсем не любили. Ну и отлично, он не собирался заводить здесь друзей, главное – это получение диплома, а потом – дело, которому он намеревался посвятить свою жизнь... Черт!  
Джаред остановился, словно налетел на невидимое препятствие: на стене в коридоре висело огромное объявление о том, что очередное заседание дискуссионного клуба будет посвящено теме: «Кайдзю – объект для страха, ненависти или изучения?». Монстр на плакате был нарисован топорно и напоминал скорее резинового Годзиллу из старых японских фильмов, хотя автор явно старался изобразить Клиноголового. Несмотря на всю схематичность рисунка, Джаред смотрел на него словно загипнотизированный, чувствуя, как по спине начинает струиться холодный пот. В этот самый момент сзади в него кто-то врезался. Нерасторопный первокурсник, оценив габариты Падалеки, решил на конфликт не нарываться, но пробормотал себе под нос что-то о «дылдах, которые мешают людям пройти». Неожиданно это вырвало Джареда из пучины неприятных воспоминаний. Невозможно было представить себе, чтобы этот мир – такой обычный, спокойный, рутинный, с наглыми младшекурсниками – сосуществовал с инопланетными тварями, у которых в венах текла бы не кровь, а кислота. Падалеки помотал головой, возвращаясь в привычную реальность, и зашел в аудиторию, где должна была пройти итоговая тестовая работа за первый семестр. Вероятно, именно по этой причине на занятии был аншлаг. Однако на появление Джареда никто из студентов, усиленно общавшихся или лихорадочно листавших учебники, не отвлекся, и тот привычно для себя занял одно из самых дальних мест в аудитории. Он швырнул рюкзак на парту и сел на стул, скользнув равнодушным взглядом по группе, собравшейся у окна. В центре внимания были парень с девушкой, похоже, парочка. Девушку вроде бы звали Линдси, смутно припомнил Джаред, а вот ее бойфренда он не помнил вообще. Ему это не понравилось – за четыре года мог бы и выучить имена своих однокурсников. Не то, чтобы они были ему интересны, но профессия требовала внимательности к деталям. Да и война приучила его, что любая мелочь может иметь решающее значение. Джаред и не подозревал, что, углубившись в свои мысли, продолжает смотреть на Линдси, пока та не рассмеялась во всеуслышание:  
– Что смотришь, Франкенштейн? Хочешь пригласить меня в кино? А денег у тебя хватит, или мне придется самой заплатить за себя?  
Дружный хохот поддержал ее слова. Джаред ничего не ответил, только притянул к себе рюкзак и опустил голову. На первом курсе они с Адрианой так же собирали вокруг себя толпы поклонников. Сейчас он умудрился оказаться по другую сторону от прежнего себя, популярного симпатяшки, которого все называли исключительно Джеем. Теперь Джей превратился в доктора Франкенштейна, и его это не особо расстраивало. Удивительно, как несколько недель в железном костюме перевернули его мировоззрение с ног на голову. Его нисколько не задела обидная шуточка про билеты, намекавшая на постоянную нехватку денег. В конце концов, она была почти справедливой. Чтобы учиться в Стэнфорде, нужно было либо быть гением и получать стипендию, либо отстегивать кругленькие суммы за обучение. Большинство студентов, а вернее их родители, запросто выкладывали по 50 тысяч долларов за учебный год. На их фоне Джаред, экономивший каждый цент, выглядел не очень выигрышно.  
Может быть, на самом деле его одногруппники не были такими уж отъявленными снобами: они готовы были уважать Джареда за успехи в учебе или спорте, в общем, за какие там заслуги он попал сюда. Руководство вуза не скрывало, что Падалеки являлся стипендиатом министерства обороны, но сколько ни пытались узнать у него сокурсники, за что он удостоился бесплатного обучения в таком престижном вузе, Джаред неуклонно отмалчивался. Парень со смешной фамилией вообще оказался молчуном и нелюдимым типом, что не прибавило ему популярности в общежитии. А то, что он неизменно на семинарах припоминал все забытые, но не потерявшие силу прецеденты, сотые подпункты десятых параграфов учебников, вселяло в сердца одногруппников зависть.  
Джаред поступил сразу на второй курс, восстановившись после длительного перерыва, и первое время его новые соученики пытались зазвать его на вечеринки, а девушки, да и некоторые парни сами приглашали на свидания – еще бы, высокий, фактурный, взрослый, явно неглупый... и еще эта ямочка на подбородке и светло-карие глаза... Однако они неизменно натыкались на отказы, порой откровенно грубые, и через несколько недель интерес к новичку сменился на плохо скрываемую неприязнь. Которая усугубилась, когда Джаред наотрез отказался играть в университетской команде по американскому футболу. Как ни напоминал тренер об успехах первокурсника Падалеки в этом виде спорта, как ни взывал к гордости, напоминая, что сборная играет в настоящем, профессиональном первом дивизионе, Джареда только ощутимо передергивало при упоминании названия этого дивизиона – «Тихоокеанская лига».  
Впрочем, Джареда не волновало, что о нем думают другие студенты. За четыре года обучения он не обзавелся в Стэнфорде ни одним другом, даже не попытавшись завязать с кем-нибудь хотя бы приятельские отношения. Прежние друзья, учившиеся теперь на два курса старше, с радостью побежали возобновлять знакомство, но вместо худенького мальчика-обаяшки столкнулись с неулыбчивым громилой с колючим взглядом, и дружелюбный энтузиазм быстро угас. Один из преподавателей как-то при всей аудитории сказал, что факультет права и юриспруденции за все время своего существования не знал столь блестящего студента и настолько явного мизантропа. Джаред, как всегда сидевший на последнем ряду, только кивнул при этих словах, будто в знак благодарности. И правда, спасибо, что хоть доктором Франкенштейном не назвал. С этим прозвищем его сокурсники постарались.  
Когда на четвертом курсе началось деление на специальности, все ожидали, что Джаред изъявит желание изучать уголовное право. Он сам слышал краем уха, как та же веселая гоп-компания Линдси обсуждала его будущее: «Вот увидите, он точно станет прокурором. И потом начнет как Декстер, убивать по ночам преступников. Посмотрите на него, он же вылитый маньяк». Совершенно неожиданно для всех Джаред выбрал мало популярное направление права в области науки и биотехнологий. Обычно преподавателям с этой кафедры приходилось дополнительно объяснять студентам, что они изучают: юридическое урегулирование новых открытий в области биологии, нейробиологии, исследования стволовых клеток. После некоторого замешательства, вызванного решением Джареда, однокурсники вынесли свой вердикт: странный студент собирается создать и оживить своего монстра, как это сделал доктор Франкенштейн. Узнав об этом, Джаред только пожал плечами. Для него самым главным было то, что среди прочих сфер научной деятельности, юриспруденция биотехнологий занималась и не так давно открытым явлением дрифта. Он хотел сделать так, чтобы никто больше не смог заставить одного человека стать настолько зависимой, настолько уязвимой половиной другого, что после потери связи невозможно было восстановить себя целиком.  
Из размышлений Джареда вырвала воцарившаяся в аудитории тишина. Сообразив, что уже пришел преподаватель, он поднял глаза и замер в недоумении. Нет, профессор Ли и правда был на месте, причем уже не первую минуту, поскольку успел нарисовать на доске схему распределения вариантов теста между студентами. Всех заставила замолчать группа только что вошедших людей в форме. Один из них остановился у доски, за несколько секунд взглядом отсканировал всех присутствовавших и вперился прямо в Джареда. Падалеки невольно испытал уважение к человеку со столь замечательными навыками. Уважение немедленно испарилось при звуках хорошо поставленного командирского голоса:  
– Мистер Падалеки, мы просим вас выйти для серьезного разговора.  
Слово «просим» в этом контексте звучало издевательски. Джаред скользнул взглядом по мундиру вошедшего и сразу все понял. В отличие от профессора, немедленно надувшегося от злобы и попытавшегося предъявить претензии. Тут же к нему подскочил адъютант главного военного и, ткнув под нос удостоверение, что-то зашептал тому на ухо. Несчастный преподаватель уже на третьем слове покраснел как рак и тихо сдулся, отойдя за кафедру.  
Падалеки угрюмо посмотрел на незваного гостя и покачал головой, не двигаясь с места:  
– С вашего позволения я останусь в аудитории. Здесь удобнее, право слово. Если вы что-то хотите мне сказать, говорите сейчас.  
И снова опустил голову, так что давно отросшие волосы завесой упали перед глазами. Военный не сразу нашелся, что ответить:  
– Мистер Падалеки, наша беседа будет иметь строго конфиденциальный характер, здесь для нее слишком много свидетелей.  
Джаред усмехнулся: да, аудитория уже превратилась в пятьдесят напряженных, внимательных пар ушей. Но он не собирался сдаваться:  
– Не хочу больше никаких секретов. Я пришел сюда написать тестовую работу. Буду признателен, если вы не станете мне мешать.  
Военный некоторое время ел упрямого студента глазами, потом рявкнул:  
– Пилот, как разговариваешь со старшими по званию?  
Джаред не понял, какой силой его вынесло из-за парты. Он вытянулся во весь рост, держа руки по швам, и прогромыхал:  
– Прошу прощения, генерал, сэр!  
А потом, увидев довольную улыбку генерала, сник. Шесть лет прошло, шесть долбаных лет – два года, которые он провел, валяясь в кровати и жалея себя, и четыре года – в читальных залах и за монитором компьютера. И как будто не было этих шести лет, а ему по-прежнему 19, и он радостный идиот-доброволец, ведущий на смерть лучшего друга. Джаред сел и с нескрываемым злорадством сообщил:  
– Опять мимо. Нет, конечно, тогда меня в спешке произвели в сержанты, но сейчас я нахожусь в таком глубоком запасе, что даже ушей не видать. Вы не можете мне приказывать.  
Генерал вздохнул:  
– Мистер Падалеки. Шесть лет назад вы пилотировали Егеря. Ваши действия были потом расценены как высокопрофессиональные и соответствовавшие ситуации.  
Аудитория загудела, ошеломленный преподаватель вылез из-за кафедры.  
– Я высокопрофессионально похерил все, что можно, – буркнул Джаред.  
– Ваш опыт и умения необходимы сейчас в новом секретном проекте, который является преемником проекта «Егерь. Тихоокеанский рубеж». Я предлагаю вам немедленно проследовать за мной.  
– Нет, – твердо ответил Джаред. – И вообще, генерал, вы мешаете проведению тестовой работы. Меня накажут за то, что из-за меня она задержалась.  
– Что вы, что вы, – пискнул из-за кафедры преподаватель каким-то благоговейным голосом. – Вы можете разговаривать, сколько вам будет угодно.  
Джаред тогда не обратил на эту реплику внимания, и очень зря.  
– Мистер Падалеки, – вздохнул генерал. – Я вам даю три дня на раздумья. Найдете меня через ректора вашего университета. – И зашагал к выходу, чуть ли не чеканя шаг.  
Вот так вот, «найдете», без всяких сослагательных наклонений. Однако Джаред был твердо уверен, что никогда больше не сунет голову в эту петлю. Ему хватало свиданий по ночам с одной Адрианой. Большей компании он бы, наверное, уже не перенес.  
Он и представить себе не мог, что его решение подвергнется серьезным испытаниям уже через пару часов.

***

За время тестирования профессор Ли три раза спросил у Джареда Падалеки, не нужна ли ему запасная ручка, два раза поинтересовался, не жарко ли ему, и три раза – не дует ли из кондиционера. Поскольку Джаред был полностью погружен в работу, показавшуюся ему слишком простой, – почему так, наверное, где-то должен быть подвох? – он только машинально бубнил «нет». Очнулся Джаред, только когда почувствовал чужие руки на своем лице. Он ошалело посмотрел на лектора, сидевшего перед ним на корточках и вытиравшего ему платком лицо, и машинально перехватил его руку за запястье:  
– Что это вы делаете?  
– Мне показалось, что вы вспотели, мистер Падалеки, – проблеял преподаватель.  
Ничего не понимающий Джаред ощутил крайнюю необходимость или провалиться сквозь пол, или сразу выйти в окно и уйти куда-нибудь в Австралию. Более смущающей ситуации он давно не помнил. Джаред оглядел аудиторию, и у него мелькнула мысль, что он очутился в психушке: все студенты смотрели на него, и у половины в руках были платки или салфетки, протянутые в приглашающем жесте. Падалеки помотал головой, подумав, что в действительности в аудитории что-то жарко, и от духоты у него случилась галлюцинация. Он неловко улыбнулся лектору, словно извиняясь, осторожно вынул у него платок из руки и положил на край парты. А затем вернулся к написанию теста.  
Однако когда пришло время сдавать работы, галлюцинация продолжилась. Отнести листок к преподавательскому столу ему не дали.  
– Мистер Падалеки, давайте, мы вам поможем, – с этими словами к несчастной работе протянулось с десяток рук, но в результате победил самый проворный, который с победным криком убежал вниз. Джаред осторожно подтянул к себе рюкзак, опасливо оглядывая толпу, собравшуюся вокруг. Студенты буквально пожирали его глазами. По-видимому, он все-таки окончательно их достал, и с ним решено расправиться прямо сейчас. Джаред прикинул расстояние до дверей, свою комплекцию по сравнению с однокурсниками, маршрут для бегства и решил, что дельце может выгореть, если воспользоваться эффектом неожиданности. Он уже было обосновался на низком старте, но в этот момент, растолкав всех, к его парте протиснулась Линдси. Нагнувшись так, что все ее прелести оказались перед Джаредом, словно на витрине, она промурлыкала:  
– Ну что, мы идем сегодня в кино? Я плачу за обоих.  
Джаред скорректировал необходимость немедленного бегства с учетом безымянного бойфренда Линдси, который наверняка сейчас придет в ярость. Парень оказался тут как тут, но вовсе не с целью убить Падалеки:  
– Я заплачу за всех, если вы возьмете меня с собой.  
Похоже, он не только не ревновал свою подружку к Джареду, но и... сам был бы не против занять ее место. Падалеки посмотрел на его полусмущенную-полупризывную улыбочку и окончательно удостоверился, что за час все его сокурсники сошли с ума. Он прижал к себе рюкзак и пошел к выходу через толпу, решив дорого продать свою жизнь, если его попытаются схватить. Однако перед ним расступались так, словно шел по меньшей мере президент Соединенных Штатов. И только у самого выхода его все-таки кто-то взял за рукав и очень почтительным тоном спросил:  
– Мистер Падалеки, а какого Егеря вы пилотировали?  
И тут всех словно прорвало:  
– Кто был вашим напарником?  
– А с какими кайдзю вы сражались?  
– Вы здоровались за руку с маршалом Пентекостом? Можно потрогать эту руку?  
Парни и девушки, которые были разве что на пару лет моложе Падалеки, вели себя, как маленькие дети, наконец-то увидевшие Санта-Клауса.  
Джаред остановился, совершенно не зная, как себя вести. До него стал доходить смысл происходящего.  
Джаред, избегая всяческой информации о прошедшей войне, все равно знал, какое трепетное отношение сложилось ко всем людям, которые были хоть как-то связаны с Егерями. Тем более, к пилотам. Но он и не представлял, каких масштабов это достигло. Примерно через час весь университет знал о том, что на юрфаке учится бывший пилот. Джаред Падалеки оказался в осаде.  
Телефон, давно использовавшийся им в основном как будильник, теперь звонил через каждую минуту, высвечивая на дисплее сплошь незнакомые номера. В дверь его комнаты стучались немногим реже – соседи по общежитию, сокурсники и другие студенты Стэнфорда, преподаватели и тренеры, руководство вуза и многочисленные представители журналистской братии – от ведущих студенческой радиостанции до корреспондентов местной газеты «Новости Пало-Альто». Его приглашали на вечеринки, просили автограф, назначали прямой эфир на радиостанции и многочисленные свидания, узнавали, не нужна ли ему лишняя кровать/посудомойка/робот-пылесос, предлагали опубликовать книгу воспоминаний, записать диск песен, стать лицом университетской команды по лакроссу или председателем студенческого совета – что уж мелочиться-то. Последнее предложил ему нынешний председатель студсовета, так что в серьезности его намерений нельзя было усомниться.  
Джаред не мог никуда выйти – его немедленно окружала толпа поклонников, которая сопровождала его, куда бы он ни шел, норовя дотронуться до него, привлечь к себе внимание любым образом и постоянно задавая-задавая-задавая вопросы. Джаред за четыре года привык, что спрашивают его только на семинарах, поэтому безостановочный гул голосов вокруг оказался для него невыносимым. К тому же, в первую же ночь к нему пришла Адриана и насмешливо спросила, что он собирается делать с такой популярностью.  
Джаред выдерживал многочасовые тренировки с Егерем. Но всего лишь через два дня подобной осады он был готов бежать из кампуса, куда глаза глядят. Проблема была в том, что глаза его глядели только в одну сторону.  
Ректор университета с готовностью выдал ему телефон генерала Моргана, записав его в подарочный ежедневник из натуральной кожи с логотипом университета на обложке, – такие презентовали самым важным гостям. Джаред приоткрыл дверь, чтобы выйти, и обнаружил там толпу человек из тридцати. Он покачал головой и прямо в кабинете ректора набрал записанный номер.  
– Генерал Морган? – спросил он. – Это Джаред Падалеки…  
На другом конце его звонку, видимо, не удивились, потому что Джаред сказал:  
– Да. Да, готов. За час соберусь.  
И потом всегда-таки решил спросить:  
– Сэр, куда я лечу?  
Ректор внимательно прислушался…  
– Антарктида? – неверяще воскликнул Падалеки. – Вы что, шутите?

***

Джаред Падалеки, летевший в вертолете на новую базу проекта «Егерь», разрывался от противоречивых чувств. Он ощущал странное мрачное удовлетворение от того, что сбылись его предчувствия. Значит, он не совсем тронулся умом, это ему только казалось во время бесчисленных ночей, когда он ощущал врывавшуюся в легкие воду. С другой стороны, он совсем не обрадовался, узнав от генерала Моргана про замурованного в ледяной шахте монстра. Уж лучше бы его предчувствия не оправдались. Он почти привык к мирной жизни – а теперь все снова висело на волоске. Пару раз Джаред задумывался о том, попросит ли он показать ему мертвого кайдзю. Сможет ли он взглянуть в глаза чудовища, сородич которого убил его Адриану...  
В Джареде поселились и страх – от того, что снова придется оказаться в «доспехах» боевого костюма, полностью довериться партнеру, и решимость в этот раз дойти до конца, погибнуть, но не «скидывать» кайдзю на другого Егеря, и досада – он только какой-то там десятый, если не сотый вариант, он может не подойти в напарники Райли Беккетту. Тогда, может быть, будет вероятность провериться на дрифт-совместимость с теми многочисленными претендентами, которых везли вместе с ним?  
Он покосился на сидящих на скамейке напротив людей – в основном молодых мужчин. Кое-кого он видел в Гонконгском шаттердоме, они даже обменялись кивками на аэродроме, кто-то ему совершенно не был знаком. Как, например, полностью выбивавшийся из общего ряда немолодой уже мужчина, болезненно худой и неулыбчивый, с ртом, словно прорезанным бритвой на длинном лице. Если по остальным было заметно, что они нервничают и откровенно волнуются, либо пытаются показушно бодриться, то этот человек был воплощением спокойствия... если не равнодушия. На него многие время от времени поглядывали с интересом, пока самый любопытный не потерял выдержку и не поинтересовался, неужели их попутчик – тоже бывший пилот?  
– А как же, – ровно ответил тот. – Британский шаттердом, Джулиан Ричингс. Правда, меня чаще звали Смерть, потому что я работал с тремя напарниками, которые по очереди погибли.  
Упс. У Джареда мурашки побежали по коже от тона, которым Дж... Джон? как там его... Смерть... сообщил о таких страшных вещах. Нет, с этим человеком пробовать дрифт-совместимость Джаред не собирался.

***

Обо всех разрывающих его чувствах и предварительных выводах Джаред забыл, когда их высадили. По причине неких погодных условий (в Антарктиде правда меняется погода? Падалеки был уверен, что там всегда полярная ночь, метели и жуткий холод) это произошло за два километра до станции. И вот тогда Падалеки проклял все на свете, а особенно то, что мало внимания в свое время уделял географии. Да, в Калифорнии была зима, но здесь, в Антарктиде – самый разгар лета. Падалеки еще в самолете переоделся в меховую куртку с двумя свитерами и теплые штаны. Теперь, таща по плюсовой температуре на себе все это добро да еще и сумку с вещами, он нещадно вспотел. Джаред чертыхался себе под нос, стараясь не смотреть на остальных пилотов и сопровождавших их военных. Ему казалось, что все косятся на него с усмешкой, и он чувствовал себя невероятно глупо. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось стащить с себя куртку, он бы и в свитере не замерз. Но он краем глаза видел пилота, шагавшего рядом в кожаной курточке, и упрямо шел вперед, украдкой стряхивая капли пота со лба и кончиков длинной челки. В конце концов, убеждал он сам себя, эта куртка вполне ему пригодится, когда в Антарктиде наступит зима. Да, Джаред уже все решил для себя: он не собирался уезжать, что бы его ни встретило во льдах этого континента. Здесь он будет на своем месте. Даже в качестве помощника подметальщика ангаров для Егерей он принесет куда больше пользы, чем специалист по праву в области биотехнологий.  
Два анонсированных километра они шли около часа, и Джареду даже показалось, что пару раз они возвращались на одно и то же место, – но обнародовать свои подозрения он не стал: зачем бы сопровождающим водить их кругами? На станцию Джаред прибыл злым и уставшим. Его нисколько не впечатлил раздвигающийся в земле купол и лифт, спускающийся в недра вековых льдов. Внутренний ангар здесь, конечно, был побольше, чем в Гонконгском шаттердоме, но этого следовало ожидать, ведь и сами Егеря подросли в размерах.  
Их встречали всем составом станции, практически парадным построением. В несколько рядов выстроились стажеры и техники, по краям этих шеренг пристроились военные, небольшой группой, менее упорядоченно, стоял научный персонал – среди них Джаред сразу опознал парочку странных ученых, которые вечно пререкались друг с другом и вечно все делали сообща. Адриана называла их «пташками», намекая на попугайчиков-неразлучников. И, наконец, во главе этого импровизированного парада находилось руководство проекта и пилоты – их было совсем мало. Генерал Морган рассказал Джареду, что после изгнания кайдзю дрифт-совместимых почти не осталось, но Падалеки все равно не ожидал увидеть всего четырех человек. Пятерых, если считать временно оставшегося без пары Райли.  
Герка Хансена и Райли Беккетта Джаред, конечно же, знал. Трудно было не знать героев, которым вот уже пять лет весь мир поет оды. Их портреты можно было встретить в кампусе повсюду – и в аудиториях, и в спальнях. В последних даже чаще: и девушки, и парни считали обоих спасителей человечества красавчиками. Во время войны Джаред с ними не пересекался. Падалеки тогда вообще был замкнут внутри своего маленького мирка, ограниченного Евой и Адрианой. Может, поэтому сейчас ему было так трудно выбраться из своей раковины... Нынешние пилоты вряд ли сталкивались с этой проблемой, ведь им не грозила каждую минуту смерть в металлическом панцире. По крайней мере, пока. Кстати, где они? Джаред поискал глазами – и быстро нашел.  
Пилоты отличались от всех тем, что не носили униформу: каждый одевался кто во что горазд. Один из них был даже упакован в официальный костюм со строгой рубашкой, хорошо, что без галстука. Впридачу к деловому костюму шли странные светлые глаза и улыбка не от мира сего. Два других парня были просто в рубашках пестрых расцветок и джинсах. А четвертый, казавшийся моложе всех, и вовсе носил майку с изображением «AC/DC» и свободные штаны в стиле милитари. Джаред усмехнулся про себя: если бы этот парень оказался среди героев победы над кайдзю, его портреты встречались бы в спальнях куда чаще: вот кто был настоящим красавчиком, хоть сейчас на журнальную обложку. Может, его в самом деле вытащили с киностудии, Морган что-то говорил про бывшего актера. Интересно, почему он бросил карьеру ради Егерей? Героическая романтика, не иначе.  
Словно заметив внимание к себе, «меломан» широко улыбнулся прибывшим, продемонстрировав безупречно белые зубы, и спросил с заметной хрипотцой в голосе:  
– Ну что, приехали повеселиться? Надеюсь, вы присоединитесь к нам, тут жизнь кипит вовсю.  
Парень встал, расставив ноги и уперев руки в бока – гордо поднятый подбородок, широкие плечи, ни дать ни взять – хозяин жизни. Готовый герой для плакатов, капитан Антарктида. Джаред почувствовал, как растет в нем глухое раздражение, как будто этот парень претендовал на чужие почести, пытался занять не свое место. Наверняка тот ничего подобного не имел в виду, это всего лишь неповзрослевший мальчишка, которого влекут приключения и популярность, и Джаред бы успокоился, придя к таким выводам, если бы не прилетевшие с ним бывшие пилоты, которые в ответ начали поддакивать на разные голоса:  
– Конечно, бро! Для этого мы и здесь! Повеселимся на славу!  
– Вот и отлично! – радостно отозвался «меломан». – Присоединяйтесь. Если что, я тут эксперт по всякого рода шоу, и меня зовут Дже...  
– Для тебя это все веселуха? – Джаред не дал ему договорить, и парень замолк на полуслове, удивленно захлопав длинными ресницами, как девчачья кукла. – А что же ты не пытался повеселиться пять лет назад? Что-то я тебя не припомню на тихоокеанском рубеже. Или ты не умеешь устраивать такого рода шоу?  
Его только что отличившийся многословностью собеседник сейчас лишь обескураженно открыл рот, не зная, что сказать.  
– Еще не придумал остроту на этот случай? – поддел его Падалеки. – Подготовь на будущее, ведь сюда иногда приезжают не только любители веселья и вечеринок.  
– Чего ты вдруг на меня взъелся? – как-то обиженно спросил пилот. – Я тебе не навязываюсь, не хочешь веселухи – у нас найдется, чем заняться и буке. Бу! – вдруг произнес он, вытянув в трубочку пухлые губы – ну точь-в-точь расшалившееся дитя.  
– Почему взъелся? – медленно сказал Джаред, машинально смахнув со лба пот, который уже заливал глаза. – Да потому, что такие любители шалостей, как ты, во время боев гробили и технику, и людей.  
– Из нас двоих это у тебя нет напарника, – собеседник наконец перестал отпускать шуточки и опасно сузил зеленые глазищи.  
– Надо же, – усмехнулся Падалеки, – ты способен на наблюдения. Скажи мне, кем ты становишься в дрифте? Клоуном?  
И тут все вокруг замолчали, даже Джаред осекся, поняв, что зашел слишком далеко. Пилоты обычно не обсуждали подобные темы. Это было слишком личное, откровенность на грани фола. Вот только этот «Дже» не смутился, он пару секунд пристально смотрел в глаза пристыженного Джареда, потом рассмеялся.  
– Все понятно, – махнул рукой наглец. – Приехал сюда ветеран, учить новичков уму-разуму? Так и не закончил воевать? Не думаю, что ты подойдешь Райли. Он, в отличие от тебя, прежними заслугами не кичится.  
Сказал – и пошел дальше, вслед за Хансеном, который, не дослушав их пикировку, повел новоприбывших на экскурсию по «научной» станции. Джаред поплелся следом, закипая от возмущения. Это ему сейчас сообщили, что он кичится прежними заслугами? Да он даже никому не сказал, что был пилотом и управлял Егерем! Он так тщательно скрывал свое военное прошлое, что никто из его сокурсников не догадывался об этом! Он мог бы стать героем, да его бы все на руках носили, хотя он и не смог уберечь своих девочек, но они продержались до прихода подкрепления, они спасли гражданских! Это полностью его заслуга, и никто...  
Вот черт. Он кичится. Падалеки рассерженно выдохнул и поспешил, догоняя остальных.  
Как только выдалась возможность, и на него перестали посматривать с усмешками, Джаред стащил опостылевшую куртку и оба свитера. Свитеры он, свернув, затолкал в свою спортивную сумку, а вот куртку пришлось таскать в руках. Но несмотря на это неудобство, Падалеки наконец-то начал чувствовать себя человеком. Насквозь промокшая майка прилипла к телу, но из-за черного цвета пятен заметно не было.  
Через несколько секунд он забыл про все неудобства, когда их подвели к новым Егерям. За пять лет боевые роботы подросли и обзавелись некоторыми усовершенствованиями... но в целом они остались теми же старыми добрыми великанами, которые стояли на страже земли, вторыми я пилотов, обожаемыми детками техников и железными богами для всего остального мира.  
Джаред стоял около ног одного из Егерей, внимательно разглядывая новую конструкцию опорного механизма, изучая соединения деталей и украдкой восхищаясь их блестящей хромированной поверхностью, в которой свое отражение можно было увидеть, как в зеркале. Он вспомнил обшарпанную, помятую в учебных и боевых вылазках Еву, совершенно не похожую на этого щеголя, и вздохнул: его Егерь все равно был ему дороже. И чуть не вздрогнул, услышав неожиданное:  
– Что, впечатляет, да?  
Сзади возник все тот же задира-«весельчак». Парень стоял неподалеку, опираясь плечом о стену и засунув руки в карманы штанов цвета хаки.  
– Нравится? Это мой мальчик. Настоящий боевой робот. А не те роботы-недомерки, памятник которым стоит в Голливуде, усыпанный цветочками, это не беспомощный муляж. Сможешь ли ты управлять реальной машиной для разделки кайдзю, или тебя только на игрушки хватит?  
Недомерки? Муляжи? Джаред задохнулся от нахлынувшей злости: запылали щеки и кончики пальцев начало покалывать. Этот парень мог сколько угодно издеваться над ним, может, в его словах даже была доля истины, но трогать Егерей не смел никто. Падалеки быстро направился к нахалу с одной мыслью: заставить его пожалеть о своих словах. Тот не убегал, насмешливо улыбаясь: видимо, надеялся, что Падалеки не посмеет развязать драку у всех на виду.  
Джаред, подойдя вплотную, занес кулак, «Дже», не моргая, смотрел ему прямо в глаза. В последнюю секунду удар изменил траекторию: рука врезалась в стену у левого уха парня. Падалеки вспомнил, что за драку его могут запросто выгнать отсюда в течение минуты.  
Поэтому вместо того, чтобы вбить зубы наглецу в глотку, он молча снял ботинки, отшвырнул сумку с дурацкой курткой в сторону и встал в боевую стойку. Так в свое время боем выбирали партнера для дрифта. Но сейчас Джаред просто хотел показать собственное превосходство. Тот понял его моментально, но лишь удивленно хмыкнул:  
– У меня уже есть напарник, и он меня вполне устраивает.  
– Просто дерись, – прошипел Джаред, чувствуя, как последние драгоценные крупицы терпения испаряются под действием его раскаленной ярости.  
Парень посерьезнел, дернул плечами и двумя быстрыми движениями нога об ногу снял ботинки, даже не наклонившись. Затем совершенно формально принял приветственную стойку: никакого уважения к спарринг-партнеру в его движениях не читалось. На что Джаред лишь торжествующе улыбнулся: совесть его точно глодать не будет. Он ринулся в бой и...  
И первый же раунд остался за его соперником. Он сразу из боевой стойки ушел в подкат, ударив Джареда под коленки, и тот внезапно обнаружил, что лежит на спине, а локоть наглеца опасно нацелен ему в горло.  
– Один-ноль, – проорали над ухом. Конечно же, народ заметил их спонтанный поединок и немедленно сбежался посмотреть, потеряв интерес к экскурсии.  
Джаред вскочил, готовый продолжить бой и показать всем, что это была лишь досадная оплошность. Он бросился на соперника, намереваясь просто схватить его и бросить на пол. Тот даже отшатнулся, увидев холодную решимость в лице Джареда... Однако это оказалось искусной уловкой. Словно пытаясь защититься от нападавшего, «Дже» закрылся выставленной согнутой рукой – и Падалеки получил мощный удар в грудь, заставивший его задохнуться. Тем временем соперник быстро шагнул вперед и бросил Джареда через бедро. И вот он опять лежит на спине, но на этот раз «Дже» для разнообразия оседлал его плечи.  
Падалеки опять встал, тяжело дыша. Что ж, он усвоил урок: с этим парнем нужно вести себя осторожно, не пороть горячку, собраться. С налета его не взять, Джареда в этом убеждала тупая боль в груди. Синяк будет наверняка.  
Хорошо, подумал он, сосредотачиваясь. Соперник явно неплох в технике и скорости реакции. Значит, лучше делать ставку на силу и неожиданность. Джаред пару раз подпрыгнул, потряс руками, выкраивая время на обдумывание ситуации. Затем снова принял свою обычную стойку и бросил оценивающий взгляд на ноги парня, словно готовясь провести подсечку. И когда «Дже», играя на опережение, попытался провести высокий удар ногой с разворота, отбил его предплечьем. Затем второй рукой схватил спарринг-партнера, потерявшего на миллисекунду ориентацию в пространстве, и с силой дернул на себя, выбивая у того воздух из легких. Джаред прижал соперника спиной к своей груди, перехватив сгибом локтя под шею, заблокировав всякую возможность вырваться. Да и тот сразу понял, что сопротивляться бесполезно, и застыл, напряженный, тяжело дышащий, обжигающий своим телом... Джаред тоже замер, не желая выпускать эту сильную, упрямую добычу из импровизированных объятий, тем более что та идеально подходила... прилегала к нему, как будто одно тело вылепили для другого. Джаред не знал, как надолго затянулась бы эта неотрепетированная сцена, мужчина в его руках не шевелился, но сверху раздался возмущенный голос генерала Моргана:  
– Падалеки! Вы что, не поняли вашу задачу? Мы привезли вас сюда не приставать к готовым экипажам! Отставить спарринг!  
Джаред быстрее молнии отпрыгнул от побежденного противника. Вокруг откровенно смеялись. Его соперник тоже улыбался – ехидно так, словно и не трепыхался сейчас бабочкой, пригвожденной к бумаге энтомологической булавкой.  
– Два-один, – пропел он.  
– За мной последнее слово, – хмуро уточнил Джаред. – И вообще, один гол на чужом поле считается за два.  
– То-то ты так взмок от стараний, – голос «Дже» так и сочился ехидством. – Или от страха вспотел?  
Падалеки опять не нашел, что ответить, только возмущенно бросил взгляд на меховую куртку, валявшуюся в стороне.  
Он не видел, как странно смотрели на него сверху начальник проекта и его заместитель, и не подумавшие остановить схватку.  
– Тебе не кажется... – Райли повернулся к Геркулесу.  
– Мне кажется, тебе стоит попробовать с этим Падалеки, – кивнул Хансен.  
Беккетт тоже кивнул, не уточнив, что он имел в виду нечто совсем другое.

***

Если Джаред наивно предполагал, что отбор кандидатов будет проходить как в старые добрые времена, на спаррингах с самим Райли, то жестокая реальность обломала его очень быстро, уже в первый день. Потенциальных пилотов шустро расселили по комнатам, дали пятнадцать минут, оставить вещи и переодеться, а потом собрали снова и отвели в небольшой зал, в котором… рассадили всех за выстроенные рядами столы, как первоклассников, и вручили опросники.  
Видимо, всех остальных предупредили об этом заранее, потому что недоумения на лицах Джаред не замечал. Будущие пилоты погрузились в изучение бумажек и начали усердно скрести карандашами, ставя галочки в нужных местах. Джаред решил хоть сейчас не выделяться из толпы, ведь за ними наверняка наблюдали, и склонился над опросником.  
Первые две страницы он очень старался. Да, у него есть опыт пилотирования Егеря. Нет, он не состоит в сектах и/или обществах, пропагандирующих поклонение расе кайдзю. Да, он хорошо учился в школе. Да, у него были домашние животные в детстве. Нет, он никогда не планировал заняться политикой. Да, он терял близких. Нет, у него нет аллергии на металлы и/или синтетическую кожу. Нет, он никогда не мечтал стать актером… Что за ерунда вообще?  
Падалеки повертел головой по сторонам. Все претенденты выглядели такими сосредоточенными, будто их тестировали по ядерной физике, и только Джареду попались вопросы из теста «Космо». Он скосил глаза в опросник соседа:  
«Какой цвет кажется Вам наиболее приятным? А) красный Б) синий В) зеленый Г) желтый».  
Падалеки с трудом удержался, чтобы не потереть глаза кулаками. Бред какой-то. Он взвесил опросник в руке и прикинул, что в нем, наверное, страниц сорок. Сорок страниц вот такой чуши. Джаред вздохнул и снова вооружился карандашом.  
«В каком возрасте Вы впервые открыто возразили своим родителям и/или другим взрослым родственникам?»  
О, господи…

***

Второй этап испытаний начался сутки спустя. Судя по тому, что ряды кандидатов несколько поредели, первый этап прошли не все. И это удивило Джареда больше всего. Его терпения хватило на восемь страниц опросника. Он мужественно ставил галочки, глубоко вдавливая грифельный стержень в бумагу, ровно до тех пор, пока у него не поинтересовались, насколько удачным, по десятибалльной шкале, был его первый сексуальный опыт. Падалеки долго сопел и кряхтел от негодования, а потом трижды перечеркнул этот вопрос и за пять минут в случайном порядке проставил ответы на все оставшиеся, даже не читая их. Но, видимо, кто-то справился с тестом непонятно на что еще хуже. Либо суть теста была совсем не в правдивых ответах.  
Следующий этап называли спаррингом. Именно называли, ничего общего со спаррингом, каким его видел Джаред, это испытание не имело. Его проводили в привычном зале для тренировок по боевым искусствам, вот только Райли встретил тех, из кого предстояло выбрать его нового партнера, вовсе не босяком на матах, а в кроссовках и стоя по другую сторону от ограждения. Рядом с ним переступала с ноги на ногу и с любопытством разглядывала новичков Мако – почти такая же, как на фотографиях, все еще стройная и фигуристая, только волосы немного длиннее, и не особо радостно разглядывала претендентов.  
– И с кем мы будем драться? – спросил Джаред у парня, который стоял с ним рядом.  
– В смысле? – не понял тот. – Ну, как положено. По протоколу.  
Джаред не стал переспрашивать. Для этого пришлось бы объяснять, что он уже шесть лет не интересовался никакими протоколами и даже сейчас не удосужился банально поискать схему отбора в Интернете. Ему казалось, что ничего нового за последние годы придумать не могли. Как же он ошибался.  
– Как мы, настоящие пилоты, говорим, сейчас будет спарринг с личными демонами, – раздался за спиной знакомый голос.  
Джаред скрипнул зубами и обернулся. «Дже» нагло ухмылялся, разглядывая Падалеки, облаченного в спортивный костюм.  
– Пошли, Дженсен, не цепляй ты его, – раздраженно произнес другой парень, который тоже стоял среди пилотов во время знакомства с новичками.  
– Ну удачи, – сказал Дженсен таким тоном, каким обычно желают подавиться. – Буду рад увидеть, как ты вылетишь отсюда, гремя своими медальками за былые заслуги.  
«Дже» выдал заранее заготовленную фразу и эффектно развернулся, но мгновенно закипевший Джаред схватил его за плечо и дернул на себя.  
– А ты сперва похвастайся хоть одной собственной медалькой за заслуги, а потом будешь язвить над чужими, – прошипел он.  
– Похвастаюсь, не переживай, – Дженсен дернулся, стряхивая с плеча чужую руку. – И они будут не за угробленную напарницу. Читал я твое личное дело. И вот знаешь, что интересно…  
– Шел бы ты, Эклз, отсюда, – мягко произнес непонятно откуда взявшийся Райли.  
Дженсен мельком взглянул на него и тут же отвел взгляд, несколько смутившись. Видимо, все-таки понял, что именно ляпнул.  
– Ладно, – он пожал плечами и пошел к своему напарнику, который стоял неподалеку все это время и явно нервничал, но встревать не пытался.  
– А ты тоже себя в руках держи, – намного тише сказал Беккетт, обращаясь к Джареду.  
Тот вначале кивнул и только потом обнаружил, что все это время пытался преодолеть сопротивление и вырваться из захвата Райли, который крепко сжимал его запястье, не давая кулаку Падалеки справедливо воссоединиться с челюстью Эклза.  
Когда Беккетт отошел, Джаред с удивлением обнаружил, что остальные кандидаты смотрят на него с завистью, а некоторые даже с неприязнью, считая, видимо, что Джаред специально ввязался в конфликт с пилотом, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.

***

Хоть Эклз и был козлом, но про сражение с демонами он сказал очень точно. По крайней мере, выглядело все это со стороны именно так. Кандидаты по очереди надевали на голову шлем и с криками молотили палкой воздух. Когда настала очередь Джареда, он чувствовал себя очень неуверенно и не спешил натягивать на голову протянутый предыдущим испытуемым шлем. Но взгляд Эклза, насмешливый и снисходительный, расставил все по местам, и Джаред уверенно нырнул в шлем. В первую секунду он едва не оступился, сбитый с толку резкой сменой картинки перед глазами. Вместо зрителей вокруг площадки для тренировки были только серые стены, а прямо перед ним – очертания виртуального соперника, который уже склонился в приветствии и теперь стоял в боевой стойке.  
Джаред неуверенно поднял палку и замер. Он никогда в жизни не имел дела с симуляторами ближнего боя. Чем плох живой человек в качестве противника, интересно? Понятно, что сейчас его показатели будут записаны и наложены на данные Райли, но почему нужно все так усложнять, если Райли стоит в пяти шагах? Может, кто-то назвал бы это прогрессом и инновационным подходом, но Падалеки считал подобные новшества тупостью.  
– Эй, кто из вас завис? Перезагрузите мистера крутого пилота, пожалуйста, а то мы тут до вечера будем торчать, – раздался знакомый ненавистный голос сзади.  
Падалеки впился ногтями в палку, стиснул зубы и, представив на месте виртуального противника Эклза с его зелеными глазищами и наглой ухмылкой, пошел в атаку. Как результат – один-ноль. И отнюдь не в пользу Джареда. Еще бы, злоба никогда никому не помогала. Падалеки снова попытался выместить ненависть на сопернике и заработал еще одно очко в минус. И только после этого на смену эмоциям пришел холодный рассудок, и он вспомнил, что сейчас его проверяют не на способность выбить зубы Эклзу, а на совместимость с Райли.  
Джаред отступил на шаг и медленно выдохнул, беря себя в руки. Он попытался подключить все свое воображение, чтобы представить перед собой Беккетта, и тогда дела пошли на лад. Джаред плавно двигался по кругу, легко блокируя удары спарринг-партнера и осторожно выискивая моменты для атаки. Он знал, что Эклз следил за каждым его движением, и не собирался доставлять тому удовольствия видеть собственные промахи. В итоге, когда Джаред снял с головы шлем, со всех сторон раздались довольно смелые аплодисменты. Он произвел впечатление, а счет четыре-два был тому подтверждением. Джаред удалялся с площадки для тренировки с гордо поднятой головой, и задумчивый взгляд «Дже» был ему наградой. Только позже, уже глубокой ночью, сидя в казарме для кандидатов, Падалеки внезапно вспомнил слова Эклза о том, что он читал личное дело Джареда.  
Интересно, для чего ему это понадобилось…

***

Джаред смиренно терпел издевательства техников, которые пытались впихнуть его в костюм на два размера меньше. Костюм жал во всех самых неожиданных местах и заставлял Джареда вспомнить рассказы лектора по истории о средневековых пытках. Подождав, пока техники, наконец, уйдут, Падалеки принялся приседать, пытаясь хоть немного перераспределить давление плотной тонкой ткани.  
– Не поможет, – посмеиваясь, произнес Райли. Джаред слегка подпрыгнул от неожиданности и тут же выпрямился. – Ткань только на вид тонкая, да и вообще это не ткань, это сплав какой-то хитромудрой ерунды, ничем не пробьешь. Прочнее стали. Извини, за временные неудобства, пока не нашли для тебя размерчика.  
– Ясно, – коротко ответил Джаред, с удивлением разглядывая Райли, на котором был точно такой же костюм. – Так мы что, теперь вместе на симулятор? – спросил он.  
– Не-а, – с наигранной беспечностью произнес Беккетт. – Последний рубеж. Совместный дрифт в Егере. Больше никаких симуляторов.  
– О, – выдохнул Падалеки. – Неожиданно.  
– Есть такое, – согласился Райли. – Ну так что, готов?  
Джаред машинально кивнул.  
– Тогда пошли, – Райли натужно улыбнулся и указал рукой на дверь.  
Беккетт шел впереди и говорил всю дорогу без остановки, напамять перечисляя все основные характеристики Чака с такой нежностью, как отец говорит о ребенке. Джаред плелся за ним и искренне пытался вникать в смысл слов, но у него плохо получалось. Все мысли сейчас вертелись вокруг предстоящего дрифта. Первого полноценного дрифта с тех пор…  
– Ты меня слышишь? – уточнил Беккетт, они стояли на площадке у входа в пилотную капсулу Чака.  
– Да. Пять минут на все, оружие не активируем, ногами не двигаем, они закреплены. Я понял.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Райли. Он остановился прямо у открытого люка пилот-капсулы и перегораживал проход Джареду, неосознанно защищая своего Чака от вторжения чужака.  
– Давай еще раз пройдемся по протоколу активации, я хочу убедиться, что ты все сделаешь как надо, – сказал Райли, делая шаг вперед и еще сильнее оттесняя Джареда от Егеря.  
– А давай, ты пустишь меня внутрь, и мы разберемся на месте? – мягко предложил Джаред.  
Беккетт нахмурился, но все-таки посторонился.  
Падалеки вошел в капсулу и подождал, пока Райли займет свое место, позволяя тому почувствовать, что он не претендует на роль первого пилота. Джаред понимал, что Райли тоже сложно. Доверять чужому человеку Егеря, с которым сросся кожей, – сомнительное удовольствие, а уж пускать кого-то в свою голову – тем более. Но если у Райли это получалось, то, возможно, он знал какой-то секрет?  
– Слушай, ведь у тебя брат умер во время дрифта, – не слишком тактично начал Джаред, вставляя ноги в крепления. – Как ты справился с этим? Я имею в виду, ты же смог потом…  
– Я не психолог, Джаред, – с тщательно скрытым раздражением в голосе перебил его Беккетт, выделив имя интонацией. – Проблемы с потерей близких решает психолог, а я не он. Еще вопросы?  
– Нет вопросов, – Падалеки покачал головой, ругая себя за то, что вообще открыл рот. Все верно, не стоило ждать, что Райли захочет делиться чем-то личным только потому, что их судьбы отчасти похожи.  
– Отлично. Полковник, мы готовы, – отрапортовал Беккетт.  
– Приступайте, – скомандовал Хансен.  
– Дрифт через пять, четыре, – начал обратный отсчет какой-то мужчина с глухим низким голосом. – Три, два, один… Старт.  
Джаред успел испугаться в последнюю секунду, прежде чем его начало тянуть в знакомый водоворот из своих и чужих эмоций. Райли был ведущим, поэтому сначала возникла женщина, его мать, наверное, вот она поправляет ему одеяло и целует в лоб, потом появился Бродяга, каким он был пять лет назад, потом смеющаяся Мако, потом снова Бродяга и Йенси, брат Райли, сосредоточенный и хмурый. И лишь в самом конце – секундная вспышка боли, за которой следует пустота, заполненная скрежетом механизмов искалеченного Егеря и вспышками залпов плазменного орудия. Все. Дальше Райли в свою память не впускал.  
Джаред сделал глубокий вдох. Теперь была его очередь. Первый кадр был из раннего детства, из совсем раннего, он даже точно не помнил, где именно это происходило: маленький Джаред сидит на бордюре возле велосипеда и дует на сбитую коленку. После этого сразу шел университет, его первый курс, сидящая рядом Адриана рисует в конспекте, вместо того чтобы записывать лекцию. Потом Ева – прекрасная, величественная. Такой они увидели ее впервые. И сразу – океан. Темная вода врывается в кабину, Джаред начинает орать и пытаться вытащить ноги из креплений, но их механизмы заклинило. Он дергается изо всех сил и не прекращает трепыхаться до самого конца, но даже не может дотянуться до Адрианы, которая смотрит на него, не мигая, как будто не может насмотреться, и не перестает улыбаться даже после того, как из легких выходит последний пузырек воздуха. Ева повреждена настолько, что гаснет даже резервное освещение, они идут ко дну. Джаред четко понимает, что без генераторов запаса кислорода в самом костюме хватит минут на пять, поэтому он наверняка погибнет тоже, но ему совершенно все равно, он уже умер, только что.  
Воспоминания заволокло белым туманом, который рассеялся, и Джаред оказался на пыльной дороге между разрушенными домами. Навстречу ему шел мужчина в старой потрепанной рабочей куртке и покрытых мелкой белой пылью штанах. Его лицо на две трети скрывал платок, закрывающий рот и нос, который Райли стянул, когда подошел ближе, и махнул Джареду рукой. Так вот каким был в дрифте спаситель человечества. Не порноактером или серфингистом, как считали его поклонники, а простым работягой. А его Вселенная состояла вовсе не из пышногрудых красоток, а из битых камней, лежащих вдоль бесконечной грунтовой дороги.  
– Межпилотный контакт установлен, приступайте к калибровке работы полушарий, – раздалось в наушниках.  
Джаред почувствовал, как чужие импульсы заставляют его поднять руку, и подчинился.  
– Правое полушарие откалибровано, – произнес Райли. – Левое полушарие откалибровано. Начинаем тестовый запуск Егеря.  
Джаред старался безоговорочно подчиняться и не выпендриваться. По крайней мере, сейчас от него требовалось именно это. Он только раз посмотрел на Райли и сразу заметил, насколько тот бледен. Видимо, воспоминания Джареда оказали на него сильное впечатление. В отличие от самого Джареда, который видел все это практически каждую ночь. Чего он боялся – так это вновь взять в руки бабочку, которую протягивала ему маленькая девочка. Боялся панически. Или почувствовать Адриану в дрифте так, будто она действительно рядом, а потом, вынырнув, снова оказаться одному. Но этого не произошло. Он не увидел ничего нового, кроме своих обычных кошмаров, а сейчас чувствовал рядом только Райли и черную вязкую пустоту.

***

Джаред сидел на металлическом мостике самого верхнего яруса центрального дока. Отсюда даже Егеря казались не такими огромными. Он не прятался, совсем нет, просто последние годы отучили его делить свой быт с кем-то еще, а в казармах для претендентов постоянно было шумно и многолюдно. Выбывшие хоть и не ходили на дальнейшие испытания, но так и продолжали толкаться в общих комнатах в ожидании отправки по домам.  
Падалеки испытывал странные чувства. С одной стороны, он хотел получить шанс снова пилотировать Егеря. С другой, он в который раз мысленно возвращался к дрифту с Райли и понимал, что это было совсем по-другому, не так, как он себе представлял. Не так, как должно было быть, по его мнению. Возможно, было бы даже лучше получить отказ и попытаться остаться на базе в роли техника или запасного пилота, что-то в этом роде. В любом случае, он собирался попробовать.  
– Тебя сложно найти, – прервал его размышления Райли, он, сгибаясь, чтобы не задеть головой свисающие провода, прошелся по шаткому мостику и протянул Джареду пластиковую карточку на шнурке.  
– Это что? – спросил Падалеки, уже зная ответ наперед.  
– Твой пропуск пилота. Поздравляю, ты прошел. Теперь мы напарники.  
Джаред повертел карточку в руках.  
– Прикольно, – сказал он без особых эмоций.  
– Типа того, – Райли критично осмотрел пол и присел рядом с Джаредом, просовывая ноги между прутьев ограждения, как и он. – Любишь высоту?  
– Терпеть не могу, – честно признался Падалеки. – Адриана любила. Вечно таскала меня по крышам небоскребов. И на нашей базе мы часто сбегали на последний уровень, чтобы побыть наедине.  
Беккетт кивнул.  
– Помнишь, ты спросил меня, как я смог справиться со смертью брата?  
– Помню, – хмыкнул Джаред. Еще бы он не помнил.  
– Никак, – легко произнес Райли. – Я не справился. С этим нельзя справиться. Жить дальше и вся такая чушь – забудь. Я чувствую запах Йенси во время каждого дрифта. Я слышу его голос и вижу, как он умирает. И ты тоже будешь чувствовать все это. Как и твой второй пилот.  
Джаред устало смотрел на отблески искр, летящих с крыши, которую переоборудовали для расширения радиуса раскрытия купола.  
– И? Дальше? – поторопил он замолчавшего Райли. – Будет какая-то мудрая мысль и отеческий совет, или мы сойдемся на том, что жизнь – дерьмо?  
– Дерьмо, – согласился Беккетт. – Дерьмовее некуда. Но мне повезло, у меня есть Мако. Знаешь, почему мы с ней сработались? Потому что она не пыталась занять место моего брата, заполнить пустоту, которая осталась после его смерти. Она не стремится заменить мои плохие воспоминания хорошими, просто помогает мне справиться с тем прошлым, которое я не могу изменить. Ты меня понимаешь?  
– Наверное, – неуверенно ответил Джаред.  
– Я говорю о том, что иногда в дрифте меня начинает затягивать в воспоминания, и тогда она берет меня за руку и возвращает в реальность.  
– Повезло тебе, – хмуро буркнул Падалеки. Его начинал раздражать этот разговор.  
– Ты хороший парень, тебе тоже повезет, – сказал Райли и добавил в ответ на взгляд Джареда. – Нет, не со мной, мы с тобой временно напарники, ты же понимаешь. Но ты прирожденный пилот, так что не отчаивайся. Я уверен, ты еще найдешь настоящего напарника и поймешь, о чем я говорю.  
– Ага, будем пилотировать ведро с гайками, Егерей ведь больше нет.  
– Возможно, есть и другие варианты, – туманно ответил Райли. – Посмотрим. Ну ладно, я пойду, – он поднялся и протянул Джареду руку. – Я рад, что выбрали тебя. Мы сработаемся, я уверен.  
Джаред проводил его взглядом и уставился на карточку. Под фотографией красовалась его фамилия и кодовое имя Егеря – Чак. А снизу имя пилота-напарника. Райли Беккетт. Падалеки неосознанно дернулся. Там должно было быть другое имя, совсем другое. То, которое он привык видеть на своем прежнем пропуске. То, которое выкрикивал по ночам вот уже шесть лет. Он прислонился горячим лбом к холодной металлической перекладине и в тысячный раз прошептал в пустоту:  
– Почему же ты меня бросила, Адри?

Когда уже под вечер Джаред решил вернуться в свою комнату, то обнаружил, что с его кровати исчезло постельное белье, а личные вещи аккуратно сложены стопкой на стуле.  
– Меня все-таки выпроваживают? – поинтересовался он у Беккетта, который почему-то сидел тут же, резался в покер с другими стажерами.  
– Нет, – улыбнулся Райли, – ты просто переезжаешь.  
Как оказалось, переезжал Джаред на пару этажей ниже.  
– Стажеры и техники живут в общих комнатах, по четыре человека, – объяснил ему Райли, помогавший с переселением. – А пилоты все по отдельности, считай это привилегией, почему нет. По соседству с тобой комната Эклза, – поймав недоуменный взгляд Джареда, он добавил:  
– Дженсена Эклза. Ты с ним успел устроить спарринг.  
Ну да, конечно, закатил глаза Джаред, кто еще ему мог достаться в соседи.

***

После экскурсии в ледовую шахту Дженсен раза три просыпался посреди ночи от собственного крика, в холодном поту, сжимая подушку как последнее оружие. В кошмарах мертвое чудовище уже не только открывало глаза, оно подмигивало и издевательски медленно потягивалось, демонстрируя, что может в любой момент разбить сковавший его панцирь. Просыпаясь, Эклз некоторое время лежал неподвижно, пытаясь понять, что ему сейчас делать, и почему так тихо на станции – неужели кайдзю уже всех убил, и он – единственный оставшийся в живых здесь и не сможет даже управлять Егерем, чтобы хоть как-то отомстить монстру перед смертью. А потом он начинал смеяться или плакать от облегчения, понимая, что все это ему только приснилось. Дженсен даже думал, что эти кошмары приносят ему пользу: возвращаясь в реальность, он испытывал такое безграничное счастье, которое чувствовал всего несколько раз в жизни. И ярче всего этого было, когда Кас впервые в своей безжизненной пустыне протянул ему руку и сказал:  
– Пойдем. У нас получится.  
Впрочем, кошмары постепенно прекратились: Дженсен свыкся с мыслью о чудовище в глубине ледника. Готтлиб как-то сказал ему, что человек – самое приспособляемое существо на планете. Слабое и хрупкое, оно создало огромное количество приспособлений, чтобы стать сильнее, быстрее, выносливее. Но теперь Эклз понял, что главный механизм приспособляемости у человека в мозгу. Он может адаптироваться к любому ужасу, привыкнуть к нему. Так и жизнь по соседству с монстром перестала сводить Дженсена с ума. Кошмары ушли, вернулись вполне нормальные сны для молодого мужчины, чье свободное время постоянно контролируется... Да, здесь не развлечешься так, как в Техасе: не съездишь в большой город, где тебя никто не знает, не завалишься в бар, где можно снять любую понравившуюся девчонку... или лучше парня. Здесь можно завалиться разве что под торос и снять там себе пингвина. Или дойти до станции «Восток», проверить, есть ли среди русских ученых сексапильные парни. Если сразу же пуститься в обратный путь, как раз за пару месяцев обернешься.  
Но в эту ночь Дженсен снова проснулся от вопля. Он вскочил на кровати, в панике осматривая собственную комнатушку, залитую тусклым светом ночника. Никаких монстров в темных углах он не заметил. Кроме того, он осознал, что сердце не колотится, норовя пробить грудную клетку, а простыни не липнут к потному телу, потому что совсем оно не потное. Бред какой-то, подумал Дженсен. И тут же вопль прозвучал снова.  
Кричал кто-то рядом – отчаянно, безнадежно, на одной ноте, срывая легкие. Так кричат погибающие люди – Дженсен один раз слышал такое, но знал, что никогда не забудет этот крик. Рядом происходило что-то страшное, какая-то беда. Дженсен выскочил из своей комнаты через пару секунд, так и не одевшись, прихватив с собой только пистолет. Пилотам на станции полагалось личное оружие, как однажды пошутил Спейт – чтобы вышибить себе мозги в случае полной безнадеги. Дженсен подозревал, что тот был недалек от истины, не в кайдзю же им было стрелять из этой игрушки. И сейчас он схватился за пистолет только затем, чтобы придать себе уверенности.  
Кричали в соседней комнате – там никто не жил с самого начала. Она предназначалась в свое время для Мако, но девушка сразу же объявила, что не будет жить отдельно от Райли, и никто не посмел сказать «нет». Теперь там кто-то поселился. Либо это был нелегал – совершенно фантастическая вещь для Антарктиды. Либо Райли все-таки подобрали пару, а Дженсен эту тему пропустил, поскольку весь вечер провел в тренажерном зале, сгоняя с себя дурацкую напряженность, мучившую его третий день.  
Он заколотил в железную дверь комнаты – сначала кулаками, потом рукоятью пистолета, который загромыхал так, что разбудил бы и мертвого. Крики в самом деле прекратились.  
– Дружище! – проорал Дженсен, в том, что там мужчина, он не сомневался. – Дружище, вылезай, надо поговорить. – Прошло около минуты, никакого движения за дверью не почувствовалось, и Эклз снова заорал:  
Выходи, я твой сосед, принес печеньки, пришел знакомиться. Открывай, говорю, иначе у тебя будут проблемы!  
Дверь щелкнула над ухом совершенно неожиданно, и опиравшийся на нее Дженсен по инерции влетел прямо в образовавшуюся щель, уткнувшись в широкую грудь. Черт. Он схватился за твердые плечи, которые так приятно было ощущать под пальцами. Ему не нужно было поднимать глаза, чтобы понять, в кого он вцепился. Прекрасный, замечательнейший закон подлости, как всегда, сработал против него.  
– Падале-е-е-ки... – протянул он. – Можно было бы понять. Ты назло мне остался, да? Потому что я сказал, что ты не подойдешь Райли? Тогда с тебя бутылка пива за помощь. Ты ведь протащил сюда в своей супермохнатой куртке хоть одну бутылку, правда? Сухой закон меня добьет.  
Однако тому было явно не до шуток. Он дико смотрел на Эклза, обшаривая его взглядом с ног до головы. Дженсен принял независимую позу: ну, конечно, он всегда именно так разгуливает по ночам – в футболке, трусах, босиком и с пистолетом. Но Джареду было плевать на одежду, он выискивал совсем другое.  
– Сухой, – пробормотал он, наконец. – Совсем сухой. Вода. Где вода.  
Дженсен опять поудобнее перехватил пистолет: новоявленный сосед здорово походил на психа. Но буквально через пару мгновений мутные глаза Джареда прояснились. Он, нахмурившись, отодвинул Дженсена от своей двери и процедил:  
– Со мной все в порядке. Извини, что разбудил. Больше такого не повторится, – и с этими словами захлопнул дверь.  
– Что? – потрясенно спросил Дженсен. – И все? Извини – и все? Никаких объяснений, просто «извини»? Что за хрень? Причем здесь вода?  
Он еще раз постучался, но быстро понял, что это бесполезно, с раздражением пнул металлическую дверь, ушиб босую ногу, выругался от души и только тогда отправился к себе. Заснул Дженсен нескоро: его занимали мысли о кошмарах Джареда. У Падалеки были свои секреты, а Дженсен терпеть не мог таинственности, потому что все тайны имели свойство гноиться со временем и начинать весьма дурно пахнуть.

***

Конечно, на следующее утро Дженсен встал, ни черта не выспавшимся, а поскольку выкроить драгоценные минуты для сна он пытался за счет завтрака, то на занятие он прибыл еще и голодным. Убийственное сочетание.  
Пилоты и стажеры на базе занимались не только практикой. Сейчас, когда непосредственной опасности не было, зато имелось немало свободного времени, руководство проекта сочло необходимым ввести обязательные занятия – по тактике и стратегии, по вооружению, по устройству Егерей, по биологии пришельцев. Посещение формально было добровольным, но никто не заблуждался по этому поводу: за прогулы хоть одного пилота экипаж отстранялся от тренировок с Егерем, а Дженсен вовсе не желал, чтобы Миша его распял в своем крестовом походе.  
Сейчас, познакомившись с обледеневшим обитателем шахты, Дженсен серьезно приналег на занятия по тактике. Он признался сам себе, что раньше он хоть и мечтал выйти на бой с кайдзю, в душе считал, что все это так и останется теоретическими вводными и тренировками. Больше подобных заблуждений он не испытывал. Теперь Дженсен знал, что чудовище нападет, это только вопрос времени. Но лучше бы, чтобы это случилось как можно позже, чтобы они успели накопить силы и подготовиться. Хансен сказал им с Коллинзом, что несколько новичков подают серьезные надежды на парную дрифт-совместимость, а Пентагон выделил средства на строительство еще нескольких Егерей. Это внушало определенную надежду, что нынешнее положение выправится. Да, он не считал сейчас их маленький отряд серьезной силой, особенное опасение ему внушал Джаред Падалеки. Дженсен был уверен: это самое слабое звено в их цепи, которое способно подвести в любую минуту. Вдруг ему в дрифте привидится то, из-за чего он разбудил Дженсена своими воплями.  
Вот, кстати, и тот, кто третий день не выходил у него из головы. Джаред осматривался вокруг, как будто хотел сесть где-нибудь подальше. Точно, чутье Дженсена не подвело: Падалеки схватил свободный стул и забился в противоположный от кафедры угол комнаты. Ну понятно, наверняка будет наблюдать за всеми издали, он-то крут, он опытный. В Дженсене опять поднялось глухое раздражение: ну почему такой симпатичный парень оказался настолько высокомерным дерьмом. Впрочем, Дженсену всегда «везло» на красавчиков, которые снисходили до него. Пора было вырабатывать иммунитет.  
За кафедрой появился Хансен, который сказал, что сегодня они займутся тем, что разберут тонкости тактики в зависимости от вида кайдзю.  
– Что делать с монстрами типа Отачи, у которых обнаруживаются крылья? Как защититься от Остроголова, рвущего броню на лоскуты? Можно высказывать свои соображения, но сначала...  
Дженсен краем глаза увидел, что Падалеки достал из нагрудного кармана рубашки блокнот с ручкой, как будто собрался записывать. Ну естественно, он же приличный студент, его сюда чуть ли не насильно притащили из Стэнфорда. Престижный вуз, богатые детки, роскошные вечеринки...  
– Полковник Хансен, а давайте у Падалеки спросим, какую тактику он предпочтет, – громко произнес Дженсен. – Сейчас наш новый друг всех нас научит. Он ведь знатный ученый, разве что не профессор. Так что надо сделать? Заорать погромче, чтобы кайдзю испугался? Закидать его меховыми куртками? Громко сообщить, скольких кайдзю уже замочил?  
Лицо Падалеки пошло красными пятнами, он вцепился одной рукой в сиденье стула, как будто пытался удержать себя от того, чтобы не вскочить и действием не отреагировать на издевательскую речь Эклза.  
– Я поделюсь, конечно, в ответ на твой рецепт победы, – запальчиво ответил он, выпячивая подбородок. – Я так понимаю, что ты решил придерживаться стратегии «Хоть повеселимся напоследок»? Или планируешь станцевать ламбаду, чтобы чудовище сдохло от смеха? Устроишь ему веселую вечеринку и напоишь до смерти? Ты же у нас мастер церемоний?  
Тут уже Эклзу не менее отчаянно захотелось вскочить и набить, наконец, этому дылде морду – пока рука не устанет.  
– Отставить! – сказал Хансен спокойно, но приказ прогремел на всю комнату. – Вижу, что вам рано еще разрешать разговаривать на занятиях. Вы, как малыши в детском саду, должны сидеть на коврике тихо, сложив руки на коленях. А ну, молчать и слушать меня! Итак, у каждого кайдзю был свой механизм усовершенствования...

***

После занятия Падалеки, не глядя ни на кого, сразу скрылся в коридоре, ведущем к личным комнатам пилотов. А Дженсена за рукав схватил его напарник. Эклза всегда забавляло, как Кас сидел на всех занятиях: совершенно без движения, слегка наклонившись вперед и, кажется, даже не моргая. Впрочем, в этот раз он даже не взглянул на Коллинза. Он обиженно пялился на Хансена, и почему, в самом деле, он решил, что полковник займет его сторону в этом негласном противостоянии.  
– Послушай, Эклз, почему ты так хочешь испортить жизнь этому новичку? – спросил Коллинз, как всегда, глядя прямо в глаза в упор – все понятия о личном пространстве он игнорировал, и порой Дженсену казалось, что еще немного – и они просто поцелуются. – Он пришел сюда с той же целью, что и все мы. Поэтому нам нужно объединяться, а не вставлять палки друг другу в колеса. Падалеки кажется неплохим парнем, и у него здорово получается взаимодействие с Райли.  
Коллинз говорил отстраненно, витая мыслями в иных мирах, как постоянно в последнее время. Он не ждал от напарника ответа, ему достаточно было просто донести свою мысль, уронить ее в благодатную почву. Его рука соскользнула с рукава Дженсена, и Кас отправился куда-то вслед за Джаредом.  
А разозленный Дженсен опять пошел в тренажерный зал, где в течение пары часов упорными упражнениями усиленно изгонял из себя мысли о пилоте Падалеки. Получалось плохо.  
Дженсен и сам не знал, почему он так ополчился на нового пилота. На самом деле, он с первых секунд приметил возвышавшегося над всеми парня с копной взлохмаченных каштановых волос – симпатичного, но по какой-то причине очень угрюмого. Новичок постоянно притягивал взгляд – и когда начал активно соваться во все углы, чуть ли не повизгивая как щенок от любопытства, и когда напряженно застыл во время представления руководства станции. Да Дженсен даже полез со своим дурацким предложением повеселиться исключительно с одним желанием – чтобы хмурый парень наконец-то улыбнулся. Наверняка у него должна быть просто потрясающая улыбка. Такого резкого отпора от новичка он не ожидал. Падалеки не принял протянутой с самыми чистыми намерениями руки. Вместо этого он вызвал Дженсена на спарринг, и не на шутливый бой, а на самый настоящий поединок, который мог стоить обоим очень дорого. Ну и стоил, хороших отношений уж точно.  
Эклз потел на всех тренажерах подряд, растравляя себя воспоминаниями о том, как опозорился при первой встрече, когда вылез с этим «повеселимся». По всему, выходило, что он просто не может простить Джареду отвергнутой дружбы, вот и весь секрет Полишинеля. Прячет обиду за язвительностью и постоянной готовностью сделать ответный выпад. И желание задеть нового пилота стало важнее опасности, нависшей над всем миром. Зашибись, а ведь так и есть, мне уже не до кайдзю, – понял Дженсен и машинально остановился. На беговой дорожке. Ехавшей с максимальной скоростью. Через несколько секунд вылетевший с беговой дорожки и приземлившийся на спину под хохот других парней Дженсен очнулся. «Главное, чтобы Падалеки не видел», – спохватился он и застонал в голос, осознав, о ком только что подумал.

***

Даже осознав глубину своей повернутости на новичке, Дженсен не мог перестать докапываться до Падалеки во всем и везде. Падалеки слишком высокомерно ходил, носил высокомерную одежду, высокомерно управлялся с Егерем, высокомерно ел в столовой и вообще был Невыразимо Высокомерным Засранцем. Тот не оставался в долгу, каждый раз предполагая в красках, каким образом Эклз собирается организовать супервеселую вечеринку с участием кайдзю всех категорий. Соревнование «кто изобретательнее съязвит или веселее отбреет» привлекло внимание всей станции, только Коллинз каждый раз неодобрительно смотрел на напарника, а Хансен разводил соперников по разным углам при первом возможном случае. Но уже через две недели новая игра всем приелась, и при очередной перепалке свидетели лишь закатывали глаза и расходились, а на одном из занятий тысячный раунд Эклз/Падалеки прервал не полковник, а пилот Роше, лениво протянув: «Повторяетесь, парни». Оба спорщика от удивления моментально заткнулись. И потрясенный Дженсен лишь кивнул, когда Герк после занятий положил ему руку на плечо и тихо сказал, чтобы никто больше не услышал:  
– Дженс, подойди вечером, переговорить надо.  
Эклз нашел Хансена в научной лаборатории, изучающим результаты очередных экспериментов. Парочки ученых, которые, казалось, жили там, на этот раз на месте не было. И Дженсен знал, почему. Гэйзлера внезапно осенило, как можно сделать природную среду Антарктики абсолютно недружелюбной к кайдзю, и сейчас оба доктора носились друг за другом по поверхности.  
Дженсен смотрел в спину Герку, перелистывающему страницы отчета с невероятной скоростью, и думал, не стоит ли сегодня просто смотаться. Наверняка его ждет долгая нудная проповедь на тему «Не веди себя, как школьник».  
– Дженсен, оставь в покое Джареда, – сказал Хансен через плечо. Дженсен изумленно охнул. Он не думал, что Герк его заметил, надеялся, что мерный гул приборов скроет звук шагов, но, видимо, чутье бывшего пилота с годами ничуть не притупилось. А уж как Герк умудрился прочитать его мысли, и вовсе не поддавалось никакому объяснению.  
– Я его не трогаю, – вскинулся Эклз. – Это он ведет себя, как хрустальный, слова ему лишнего не скажи.  
– Джаред хрустальный? – хмыкнул Хансен. – Да вряд ли. Джаред очень мужественный человек. Он потерял напарника, и хотя его никто в этом никогда не винил, там действительно были объективные обстоятельства, чудо, что он сам спасся, я уверен, что Джаред самому себе лучший прокурор. К тому же, еще тяжелее, когда тебе чуть ли не каждый день суют под нос напоминание о произошедшем.  
Тут Хансен осекся, как будто сболтнул лишнее, и Дженсен это отметил, но уточнять не стал.  
– Ты просто себе не можешь представить, что это такое – потерять напарника. Сейчас ты думаешь, что это легко, что ты можешь в любой момент попрощаться с Коллинзом и никогда его больше не видеть, без особого ущерба для себя. Поверь мне, так только кажется. Даже сейчас ты не сможешь без него прожить дольше пары дней. А если его у тебя отберут, когда вы будете единым целым, поверь мне, тебе покажется, что тебя разрубили пополам. Меня не было с Чаком, когда он погиб, но я моментально почувствовал это, потому что у меня в районе сердца образовалась черная дыра. Поверь мне, это очень неприятно. Если бы ты потерял кого-нибудь в этой жизни...  
Дженсен неопределенно дернул плечом. Он понимал, что Герк говорит с ним сейчас очень откровенно, но сказать что-то вроде светского «О, я терял. Да, полковник, мне тоже жаль», – он не мог. Он плохо знал свою мать, когда она погибла, ему было только четыре года, но мысли о ней до сих пор причиняли боль.  
– … ты бы понял меня, – вздохнул полковник.  
– Я понимаю, – промямлил Дженсен, зная, как неискренне звучат его слова.  
– Я не требую от тебя влезать в шкуру Падалеки, – внезапно жестко заговорил Хансен. – Хотя ты мог бы и посмотреть тот бой, в котором Адриана и Джаред отвлекли на себя кайдзю, не позволив ему добраться до гражданских. Я требую соблюдать субординацию, то есть подчиняться мне. Так что слушай мой приказ: я запрещаю тебе разговаривать с Джаредом Падалеки по любым поводам, не касающимся несения службы.

***

«Ну отлично. Нет, прекрасно. Превосходно, – Дженсен шел к себе, закипая от гнева. – Я, значит, пристаю к Падалеки. Я – пристаю. Да он меня интересует только с точки зрения, насколько он хороший пилот. Да черт, ни с какой точки зрения он меня не интересует!»  
Подойдя к своей комнате, он обнаружил, что дверь соседнего помещения открыта. Джаред стоял на пороге вместе с Райли, который что-то тихо ему втолковывал, приобнимая за плечи защищающим жестом. Когда Дженсен приблизился, парочка демонстративно прекратила разговор. Коротко кивнув, Эклз вытащил карточку и слишком резко провел по считывающему прибору. Тот не сработал: движение было чересчур быстрое. Дженсен краем рта изобразил кривую улыбку, отчаянно жалея, что сейчас на нем не виснет какая-нибудь офигенная девчонка, да накрайняк крутой императорский пингвин с чумовой короной на башке. Он вдохнул поглубже, успокоил дрожь в руке и медленно повторил движение картой. На этот раз идентификатор был принят, и Эклз ворвался к себе с такой скоростью, словно спасался от десятка кайдзю сразу.  
Несколько минут он кружил по комнате, разрываясь от негодования: тайны, значит, у них. Ну, конечно, стратегию и тактику обсуждали, не иначе. Чуть ли не обнимаясь. Затем сел за компьютер и вышел во внутреннюю сеть станции. Конечно, даже при современных развитых технологиях никто не провел Интернет в Антарктиде, но внушительный архив, чтобы сотрудники по вечерам не скучали, на базе имелся. Дженсен выбрал раздел с документальными военными съемками, где нашел запись боя шестилетней давности. Несколько секунд он медлил, прежде чем нажать на «энтер».  
Закончил просмотр Дженсен через пару минут, так и не увидев сцену боя. Ей предшествовали съемки из шаттердома: пара пилотов – Адриана Палики и Джаред Падалеки – собирались на тренировку. Беспечные и совсем юные, они спокойно переговаривались и обменивались шутками. И Джаред Падалеки улыбался, во весь рот, так что чуть не светился. Дженсен нажал на паузу. Эта девушка, белокурая красавица, спокойная и счастливая, понятия не имела, что всего через полчаса ее уже не будет в живых. А парень с лучиками в глазах и ямочками на щеках превратится в угрюмого, язвительного, никогда не улыбающегося мизантропа.

***

Дженсен действительно стал больше сочувствовать Джареду. Или, по крайней мере, он уверял себя в этом. Вот только это не очень-то получалось, когда он видел его вместе с Райли. Вот и сейчас Джаред сидел в столовой напротив Бекетта и о чем-то с тем беседовал, вполне довольный жизнью. Кажется, еще немного – и действительно начнет улыбаться. Как шесть лет назад.  
Сидевший рядом с ним Спейт проследил взгляд Эклза и заметил:  
– Странно, не думал, что пилот может так быстро прийти в себя после потери напарника.  
– Угу, – промычал Дженсен, моментально уткнувшись в тарелку. Почти спалился.  
Но Ричард не замолчал, даже при таком явном отсутствии интереса со стороны собеседника.  
– Связь, которая образуется в дрифте, просто так не отпускает. Если пилоты изначально не являются близкими людьми, как Беккетты, или тройняшки, они просто влюбляются друг в друга. Мы видим своего напарника в дрифте, видим таким, какой он есть на самом деле, видим его Вселенную. И какие тайны могут при этом оставаться друг от друга? Дрифт-совместимость обозначает полное совпадение по всем параметрам. В том числе и в… – он усмехнулся, – личной жизни. Если пилоты изначально не семья, они становятся семьей. Семейные узы так легко не рвутся. Что-то с этим Падалеки не так.  
– Угу, – опять буркнул в свою ложку Эклз. Что ему впаривают прописные истины, ему нет никакого дела до Падалеки, пока тот без нареканий исполняет свои обязанности пилота, пока…  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что Падалеки со своей напарницей были любовниками? – спросил он громко, так что пара соседних столиков обернулась.  
– По-моему, это все знают, – пожал плечами Спейт.  
Вот это да… Выходит, Джаред потерял не только второго пилота, он не уберег свою любимую девушку. Понятно, почему он воздвиг такую стену между собой и миром, словно защищается от кайдзю. Собственная совесть бывает беспощаднее любых монстров.  
Хотя… что-то не срасталось.  
– Ну ладно, Райли и Мако, – нахмурился Дженсен. – Есть реальные доказательства их близости. Но мы-то с Касом вообще никак не связаны.  
Он не стал дополнять: «Коллинз меня пугает. И его пустыня без солнца и с Бегемотом пугает. И вообще, в последнее время я начал сомневаться, могу ли я его даже другом считать».  
– Да и вы с Себом, – осенило его. – Вы же не братья... И не отец с сыном... – медленно добавил он. До него доходило.  
Ричард никак не прокомментировал слова Дженсена, только лучезарно улыбнулся ему и продолжил планомерно уничтожать бифштексы.  
Да, иногда Эклз поражался своей способности не замечать того, что творится под самым носом. Ричард и Себастьян, значит. В будущем, вероятно, Райли и Джаред. А как же Мако? Ну, они как-нибудь там между собой разберутся. Осталось только ему накинуться на Каса, тот его придушит во имя высшей цели – и головоломка сойдется.  
– Парни, – голос, внезапно раздавшийся сверху, заставил его уронить ложку в тарелку. Райли вовсе не подкрадывался к их столику, но погруженный в собственные мысли Дженсен не услышал его шагов. – Извини, Дженсен, не хотел напугать. Парни, занятия сегодня не будет. У Герка возникли кое-какие проблемы… Хотя, возможно, проблемы возникли вообще у всех нас.  
– Что случилось? – спросил Ричард почти ему в спину. Райли остановился, почесал кончик носа…  
– Сенатор Шеппард прислал письмо. Вероятно, проект «Егерь. Возрождение» будет закрыт.

***

Вечером Дженсен прочитал письмо сенатора Шеппарда, которое разослали всем по внутренней почте. «Простая проверка», конечно же, проводилась не просто так. Теперь на рассмотрении в Сенате находился документ, доказывающий, что проект «Егерь. Возрождение» устарел, продвигается неудачно, слишком дорого обходится налогоплательщикам и может быть заменен на более действенную программу. Шеппард представлял собственные разработки оружия «Ровена», которое в теории позволяло уничтожить кайдзю чуть ли не с единого выстрела. В теории «Ровена» казалась настоящим спасением от всех бед: пришел-увидел-выстрелил… и тушку кайдзю можно выставлять в зоологическом музее.  
Но Дженсена эта волшебница не заинтересовала. Он несколько раз прочитал раздел доклада, упиравший на то, что команда пилотов в данный момент – на две трети неопытная, неподготовленная боевая единица. В ней существуют внутренние разногласия и глубокие психологические проблемы.  
Разногласия? Проблемы? Не дождутся. Дженсен посмотрел было на часы, потом решил, что для такого разговора не может быть слишком позднего времени. Эклз вышел из своей комнаты и постучался в соседнюю дверь.

***

Джаред открыл дверь не сразу, и Дженсен уже успел подумать нехорошее, но тут Падалеки возник перед ним, странно запыхавшийся и растерянный.  
– Как ты… откуда ты… что ты здесь делаешь? – забормотал он.  
– Нам надо поговорить, – твердо объявил Эклз, проталкивая Джареда внутрь: изливать душу на пороге он не собирался. Падалеки было уперся, но ему нужно было бы быть тяжелее раз в двадцать и сделанным из железобетона, если он хотел остановить Дженсена Эклза, решившего чего-то добиться. Вскоре Джаред сидел на своей кровати, а Дженсен стоял перед ним, готовясь произнести речь.  
Бегло осмотрев жилище Падалеки, Эклз с удовлетворением отметил, что оно было даже чуть меньше, чем его собственное. За три недели тот не удосужился обжить комнату: никаких картинок на стенах и носков по углам. Прозвучи сейчас сигнал срочной эвакуации, Падалеки собрал бы все свои вещи за минуту, не больше.  
– Так чего ты хотел? – мрачно спросил хозяин жилища. Падалеки закинул ногу на ногу и скрестил руки на груди, еще бы табличку взял: «Мне на тебя плевать, я не собираюсь общаться, проваливай поскорее».  
– Джаред, – осторожно начал Дженсен. – Ты ведь наверняка уже прочитал Шеппардовский доклад.  
Тот лишь кивнул в ответ, не выразив никакой заинтересованности.  
– Отлично. Тогда ты знаешь, что он в своей бумажке доказывает, что вся наша команда – сборище неопытных психов, ненавидящих друг друга.  
Падалеки дернул плечами:  
– Он здесь инспектировал еще до того, как я прибыл на станцию.  
Парень прямо как в воду глядел.  
Дженсен помолчал несколько секунд, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Нет, он пришел поговорить. Поговорить, а не драться.  
– Мы все прекрасно знаем, что ему плевать на наш проект и на всех кайдзю на свете. Он хочет оттяпать кусок бюджетного пирога. Все эти «Ровены» хорошо смотрятся на бумаге, против настоящего кайдзю они будут совершенно бесполезны.  
Джаред хмыкнул. Видимо, соглашаться со словами Дженсена было ниже его королевского достоинства. ОК, Дженсен и это переварил.  
– Нам всем нужно держаться вместе, – сказал он. – Мы должны доверять друг другу. Только так мы сможем со всем справиться. И всяких Шеппардов победим. И Ледозавров.  
– И закатим потом крутую вечеринку. Да-да, я помню, – усмехнулся Падалеки.  
Дженсен еще пару раз вдохнул-выдохнул.  
– Я понимаю, почему ты так реагируешь. Признаю, я был неправ, когда отпускал шуточки насчет тебя. И особенно насчет твоей напарницы. Я понимаю, как тебе тяжело без нее, как трудно вспоминать о том, что было между вами…  
Ого, а вот и реакция: Джаред вскочил и очутился напротив незваного гостя. Никакой больше расслабленности и «мне-на-всех-плевать» отношения.  
– Ты ровным счетом не знаешь ничего обо мне и Адриане, – процедил он, глядя сверху вниз на Дженсена. – И о том, каково мне без нее.  
«Он просто защищается, – напомнил себе Эклз. – Прячется за агрессией, чтобы не выдать свою боль».  
И все равно он отошел в сторону, кто знает, как далеко зайдет Падалеки в своей самозащите.  
– Я тоже потерял очень близкого человека, – мучительно выдавил из себя Дженсен. В последний раз он говорил о смерти матери лет в восемь, когда учительница все-таки затащила его к школьному психологу. Отец тогда отказывался вести сына к «этим шарлатанам, которые только и делают, что разводят простаков на деньги, мой малец не страдающая девчонка, он сам справится со всем». Психолог долго пытался разговорить упорно молчавшего клиента, затем отчаялся, велел Дженсену нарисовать выдуманное животное и по этому рисунку поставил все диагнозы. – Мне казалось, что никто в мире не может чувствовать то же, что и я. Такой… такой океан боли. Мне казалось, что я тону в нем, захлебываюсь, а на берегу стоят люди, обсуждают, как мне больно, жалеют меня, но при этом даже не собираются помогать. Так всегда. Никто искренне не сочувствует, пока не испытает то же самое. Возможно, ты тоже не веришь в сочувствие, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я понимаю, каково это…  
Он замолчал, ожидая реакции собеседника. Он правда не знал, что может последовать… Но точно не такое.  
– И чего ты хочешь от меня добиться? – холодно спросил его Джаред. – Ты думаешь, я сейчас брошусь к тебе на шею, мы расплачемся и потом станем друзьями не разлей вода?  
Дженсен похолодел. Черт, опять он со своей несчастной протянутой рукой. Ни фига он не умеет учиться на собственных ошибках.  
– Я думаю, что мы оба хотим друг от друга одного: создать нормальную крепкую команду пилотов, которая отразит любое нападение, – ответил он спокойно.  
Падалеки рассмеялся в голос:  
– Ты понятия не имеешь, чего я хочу от тебя.  
– Наверное, чтобы я немедленно убрался в ад к кайдзю, – предположил пришедший в себя Эклз. Не зря Хансен всегда хвалил его за быстроту реакции. Больше он не откроется так беспечно перед Падалеки, оставляя незащищенными самые уязвимые места.  
– А если наоборот? – насмешливо протянул Джаред и резким движением толкнул Дженсена к стене. Тот, хоть и был готов к неожиданным действиям со стороны Джареда, не ожидал именно такого расклада. – А может, я очень сильно хотел, чтобы ты пришел ко мне?  
– Зачем? – спросил Эклз, стараясь казаться хладнокровным, изо всех сил удерживаясь от того, чтобы врезать Падалеки под дых.  
Тот посмотрел насмешливым, странным взглядом, затем взял Дженсена за плечи, крепко вжал его в стену и поцеловал. Нет, «поцелуем» это можно было назвать с большой натяжкой, скорее это было нападение, завоевание… пытка осознанием невозможности нежности.  
Падалеки прижался лбом ко лбу Дженсена и отчаянно зашептал ему в губы:  
– Вот за этим… Как ты меня достал, Дженсен Эклз, почему ты везде, почему ты у меня под кожей, почему ты такой…  
Дженсен, некоторое время в полном оцепенении позволявший терзать свои губы, пришел в себя. Он сгреб длинные пряди на затылке Падалеки в кулак и оттянул его голову назад. Теперь уже Дженсен впился в губы Джареда – настойчиво, властно, вымещая всю свою злость и обиду. Ему хотелось доказать, что его нельзя игнорировать, его нельзя отвергать, он все равно добьется того, чего хочет…  
Джаред сейчас вжимался в Дженсена всем телом, и тот, трясясь от возбуждения и азарта, чувствовал у своего бедра твердый член сквозь несколько слоев ткани. Осмелев, он накрыл его рукой, и Джаред с шипением втянул в себя воздух. Затем тоже дал волю рукам, оглаживая, ощупывая Дженсена, лихорадочно шепча ему на ухо:  
– Вот чего я хочу, понял? Я спать спокойно не могу… Ты же такой… такой…  
Дженсен зарычал, прерывая неумолчное горячечное бормотание:  
– Может, ты уже заткнешься и займешься делом, а?  
Джаред замолчал, на секунду заглянув Дженсену в лицо: его взгляд плыл, но все же словно пытался впитать в себя все увиденное до малейшей детали. Он снова схватил Эклза за плечи и потянул за собой, по направлению к кровати. Но, пытаясь одновременно вести, ощупать, стянуть футболку, расстегнуть ширинку, они запутались в руках и ногах и медленно рухнули на пол. Дженсен, упав, ушиб бедро и руку, но сразу же наплевал на это, выбираясь из-под тяжелого тела Джареда наверх. Тот не мешал ему, только ошалело следил за действиями, тяжело вздымалась грудь. Дженсен, став на колени, с удовольствием осмотрел распростертое под ним тело. Джаред был моложе его на несколько лет, но крупнее и мускулистее.  
– Может, это ты уже займешься делом? – усмехнулся Падалеки, и Дженсен потянулся к его ширинке. Через минуту сражения с одеждой та, наконец, была повержена. Расстегнув штаны Джареда, Эклз наконец-то воочию увидел крупный ровный член, который до этого чувствовал только наощупь. Он провел по нему пальцами, заставив Падалеки выгнуться. Хищно улыбнувшись и продолжая двигать рукой, Дженсен наклонился к его груди, зажав губами сосок.  
Падалеки тоже не терял времени. Одна рука Джареда настойчиво дрочила член Дженсена, вторая, пробравшись под джинсы, сильно стиснула ягодицу. Через несколько секунд Дженсен почувствовал, как чужие пальцы настойчиво пробираются в расщелину и гладят маленькое отверстие. Дженсен рвано выдохнул в рот Джареду и шире раздвинул ноги, неосознанно давая больший доступ к входу в свое тело... Падалеки воспользовался разрешением, и, ощутив легкое движение внутри, Дженсен кончил, не сдержав короткого вскрика. Он упал на Джареда, чувствуя, как тот содрогается под ним. Сил двигаться не было, что-то говорить – тоже.  
Они оба тяжело дышали, но сердцебиение и дыхание постепенно успокаивалось, выравнивалось. На Дженсена накатило сумасшедшее раскаяние и невообразимый стыд. Он быстро вскочил на ноги, но решительный красивый уход не удался: приспущенные джинсы стреножили его как норовистого коня. Он смешно запрыгал, натягивая штаны, и услышал хихиканье за спиной. Зря Джаред засмеялся, очень зря. Потому что Дженсен обернулся, разозленный донельзя:  
– Смейся-смейся, Падалеки, и запомни: ничего не было! Ни-че-го!  
Тот, даже лежа на полу, умудрился выглядеть довольным и расслабленным. Он кивнул:  
– А ничего и не было, Эклз!  
– Вот и отлично! – Дженсен вылетел пулей за дверь, хлопнув ей так, что услышала, наверное, вся станция.  
У себя он полчаса проторчал в душе, отмываясь, но заснуть смог только под утро. Джаред Падалеки, с которым у него ничего не было, и не думал уходить из его головы.  
На следующее утро оба встретились в столовой. Дженсен кивнул Джареду, получив в ответ такое же вежливое движение головой. Никто из них не попытался даже съязвить в адрес другого. Весь последующий день они вели себя так, словно едва были знакомы.  
База онемела от удивления и содрогнулась от нехорошего предчувствия. Дженсена забрасывали вопросами, но тот лишь пожимал плечами: «Все в порядке. Вы же этого хотели? Так в чем дело? Мы просто наигрались». Судя по всему, Джаред подтверждал его версию, потому что назойливые интервьюеры постепенно отстали. И Дженсен перестал обращать на них внимание. У него появился другой, более существенный повод для беспокойства.  
У пары пилотов Эклз-Коллинз начались проблемы в дрифте.

***

Сделав несколько вдохов, чтобы легкие перестали ощущать нейрогель как чужеродное вещество, Дженсен открыл глаза. Привычное ощущение погружения в дрифт охватило его. Он немного постоял, впитывая ощущения, затем осмотрел знакомый пейзаж. Да, здесь ничего не изменилось: то же бескрайнее пространство сухой земли, черные тучи, заволакивающие небо, тусклый свет, пробивающийся непонятно откуда... Дженсен сделал пару шагов, глядя, как на земле остаются еле заметные следы от его ботинок – квадратные носы, подкованные каблуки. Затем опять остановился в ожидании напарника. Он знал, что время в дрифте тянется медленно: по мнению техников, они с Касом устанавливали связь за пару секунд, здесь же могло пройти несколько минут. И все равно в этот раз Коллинз не появлялся слишком долго. Эклз покружил на своем привычном пятачке, посидел на корточках, даже попрыгал от нетерпения, но напарника так и не было. У него начало неприятно тянуть под ложечкой от дурного предчувствия. Тогда Дженсен заорал во всю глотку:  
– Ка-а-а-а-ас!!! Ты где?  
Ему показалось, что где-то вдалеке отозвалось громовое эхо.  
– Коллинз, вылеза-а-а-ай! Ты чего там, подсматриваешь за мной и ржешь?  
Предположение было глупым: совершенно ровный ландшафт не давал возможности хоть где-то спрятаться. А вот эхо раздалось куда более отчетливо, Дженсену показалось, что он услышал, как осыпаются камни. Это было похоже на гул, вызванный лавиной. Эклз вспомнил прибытие в этот мир Бегемота, и ему окончательно стало не до шуток. Он использовал запрещенный прием, который применял только тогда, когда нужно было настроить Коллинза на особо серьезный лад. Дженсен прокричал его настоящее имя:  
– Ми-и-и-и-и-ша!!!  
– Сколько раз мне повторять, что я здесь? – раздраженно рявкнул Кас из-за спины Дженсена. Тот моментально развернулся: его напарник был рядом, в обычном мятом плаще и с крайне недовольным выражением на лице. – Я тебе раз пять ответил!  
– Раз пять... – растерянно повторил Эклз. Он готов был поклясться, что не слышал ничего, кроме дальнего гула.  
– Именно! – сердито выпалил Коллинз, и по лицу Дженсена пробежало легкое дуновение ветерка. Как будто рядом помахали веером. Или пролетела птица. Уф-ф-ф, еще немного – и у него съедет крышечка. Эклз помотал головой. Пора было заканчивать с этими странностями.  
– Давай начнем, – сказал он напарнику.  
– Давай, – как-то напряженно ответил тот, протягивая ему руку.  
Секунда – и Дженсен вынырнул в реальность, но странное чувство не оставляло его. Обычно в этот момент он переставал ощущать Коллинза, тот как будто растворялся в нем, и все его решения и желания воспринимались Эклзом как собственные. Он не мог сказать, кто из них захотел в данный момент поднять руку, они становились единым организмом. Только не сейчас. На этот раз ему казалось, что они с Коллинзом пытаются залезть в костюм, тесный даже для одного человека. Было неудобно, неуютно... просто неприятно. Что-то пошло не так с самого начала.  
Их Егеря уже подняли на поверхность, они получили вводную – противник в десяти километрах на северо-западе – и должны были приступить к выполнению задания, а Дженсен все еще размышлял над случившимся. И удивился, почувствовав, как правая нога пытается сделать шаг против его воли. Что за хрень происходит? «Да еще какая хрень! – ответил паникующий голос Каса в его голове. – Ты собираешься идти или нет?»  
Хансен в смотровой наблюдал через перископ за тем, что происходило на поверхности. Остальные – техники, научный персонал – смотрели на большой экран, транслировавший все нюансы. И все совершенно синхронно замерли, когда огромный сорокапятиметровый Маршал застыл с приподнятой правой ногой, постоял немного, а затем начал медленно заваливаться на правый бок.  
– Перехватывайте управление! – заорал Хансен, кидаясь к главному пульту.  
Инженеры уже суетились вокруг, в панике пытаясь наладить контакт с мозгом Егеря. Однако тот не возвращал ни одного нервного импульса в ответ. Робот оказался полностью экранированным от внешнего воздействия.  
– С ними все равно ничего не случится, – затараторил доктор Гейзлер. – Они внутри. Только Егерь может получить повреждения...  
В этот момент ситуация на экране поменялась: Маршал восстановил равновесие, постоял секунду без движения, затем, набирая скорость, побежал в заданном направлении. Хансен перевел дух. Через час выполнивший установку экипаж вернулся в шаттердом, и Герк поспешил встретить его, чтобы всыпать пилотам по первое число. Но когда он прибежал на ярус, где пилотов приводили в себя после дрифта, там уже вовсю бушевал Коллинз.  
– Что это было? – орал обычно спокойный, флегматичный Кас на своего напарника, щеки которого окрашивала очевидная бледность. – Ты не видел меня! А потом ты не пускал меня к себе. Что это, на хрен было? Решил угробить нас всех?  
– Успокойся, все же пришло в норму, – примирительно поднял обе руки ладонями вперед Эклз. – Мы прекрасно договорились с Маршалом и прикончили чучело кайдзю. Больше такого не повторится.  
– Не повторится? – неожиданно спокойно переспросил его Коллинз. – А вот я не был бы так уверен.  
Он зашагал прочь, не обращая внимания на пристальные взгляды в спину: удивленный и обиженный – Дженсена и неожиданно печальный – Герка Хансена.  
Когда Дженсен вернулся вечером в свою комнату, он столкнулся в коридоре с Джаредом Падалеки. Эклз пропустил соседа вперед. Ему показалось, что Джаред собирался ему что-то сказать. Но сейчас он не хотел ни с кем разговаривать.  
Дженсен не смог заснуть этой ночью. Но к утру он решил, что это должен быть единичный случай, какая-то ошибка во время дрифта, сбой техники.  
Но во второй раз все оказалось еще хуже. По пустыне ветер гнал клубы пыли, которые застилали и без того скудные источники света. Когда Дженсен принялся кричать, пыль забилась ему в нос и горло, и он долго откашливался. Кас возник перед ним только через полчаса – он спустился вниз с темного неба, и за его спиной трепетали огромные черные крылья.  
– Кас, – осторожно позвал его Дженсен.  
– Кастиил, – отозвался тот равнодушно.  
– Ага, как угодно, Мишиил Коллинзиил. Пошли уже, нам надо кайдзю откошмарить, – Дженсен пытался шутить, уже зная, что дело – дрянь.  
– Я не уверен, что мое призвание – идти с тобой, – ответил тот все так же равнодушно. – Мне кажется, я должен быть здесь и охранять Землю от вторжения Бегемота.  
– Кас, – Дженсен уже просил, – не бросай меня, я один не справлюсь.  
Летающее существо задумчиво смотрело на него около минуты, и Дженсен уже начал отчаиваться, но Коллинз все-таки протянул ему руку. Эклз радостно попытался схватиться за нее, но не дотянулся нескольких миллиметров, когда его швырнуло в реальность.  
Вот где тезис «дело – дрянь» начал работать в полную силу. Дженсен не мог управлять Егерем. Он не чувствовал ни напарника, ни механизмы, которые бы ему подчинялись. Когда он попытался поднять руку, та отчетливо начала сопротивляться. Бушующий напротив кайдзю был всего лишь муляжом, он не смог бы причинить ему настоящего вреда. Но Дженсен чувствовал себя пленником, заложником собственного Егеря. А уж Маршал вполне мог его искалечить или убить.  
В сотый раз попробовав руководить Егерем и натолкнувшись на непреодолимое сопротивление, Эклз впал в настоящую панику: неуправляемый Маршал, наплевав на кайдзю, пустился в свободный бег и очутился на краю одного из провалов во льду.  
– ЭЙ! – заорал он, срывая горло. – Эй, Коллинз! Бля, да где ты в конце концов! Мы сейчас навернемся вниз, а очнемся уже в аду! Ты меня слышишь? Мы угробимся!  
– Осторожно, – тихо сказал голос в голове Дженсена. – Ты со всем справишься. Ты умный и сильный, главное – взять себя в руки.  
– Справлюсь, – неуверенно отозвался Дженсен. – Спасибо, Кас.  
Тот тихо засмеялся.  
– Давай, я тебе помогу. Не смотри вниз. Поднимай правую ногу. Давай, сначала медленно.  
Дженсен попробовал, и нога действительно подалась ему.  
– Отлично! – подбодрил голос. – Главное – начать. А сейчас медленно уходи прочь.  
Чуть не плача от облегчения, Дженсен понял, что Егерь ему подчиняется. На базу они не шли, а брели. Расстояние, которое Егерь пробегал за пять минут, они преодолели за час: Эклз не хотел рисковать. Когда его вытаскивали из пилотной капсулы, он был мокрым от пота настолько, что с него текло. Но тем не менее он первым делом кинулся к напарнику, который выглядел немногим лучше.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Дженсен Касу, смотревшему на него с обалдевшим выражением на лице. – Если бы не твоя помощь, я бы не справился.  
– Я ничего не делал, – сообщил Коллинз. – Я не мог до тебя достучаться. А потом ты перехватил управление и начал сам руководить Егерем. Сразу обоими полушариями.  
– Все закончилось хорошо, – Дженсен не стал слушать объяснения Коллинза. Он так устал, что готов был упасть прямо на месте. – Мы разберемся с этой фигней. По крайней мере, до того срока, когда встретим настоящего кайдзю.  
Дженсен еще не знал, что времени у него не осталось.

***

Этот день снился Джареду не раз и не два.  
Сновидение в основном было однотипным.  
Ровный белоснежный ледяной покров вокруг базы неожиданно взрывался изнутри и разлетался вокруг огромными кусками. Из глубины вырывалось смертоносное чудовище, которое уничтожало все вокруг, сминая тысячетонным туловищем, заливая прожигающей любые материалы кислотой. Во сне Джаред оставался один на один с этой тварью: без Егеря, без оружия, даже без теплой одежды…  
Реальность оказалась совсем другой.  
На прозвучавшую с утра сирену весь персонал станции отреагировал вяло: учебные тревоги здесь уже стали привычными. Нет, люди, соблюдая правила, собрались в большом зале через 15 минут, но при этом поглядывали на часы, ожидая, когда им можно будет вернуться на свои рабочие места. Когда Хансен, вышедший перед всеми, не нашел, что сказать, и просто включил большой экран, все оцепенели.  
Новостная передача, попавшая в Антарктиду через час после выхода в эфир, транслировала во весь экран невообразимо огромного кайдзю, бушевавшего в Тихом океане. Чудовище, заметно отличавшееся от своих сородичей в первую очередь габаритами, прямо на глазах у зрителей разнесло прибрежную часть калифорнийского городка, надпись внизу на экране свидетельствовала – Вентура. Звук передачи был выключен, поэтому весь персонал базы в полной тишине смотрел, как погибавшие под когтистыми огромными лапами люди открывали рты без всяких криков.  
Одна из немногочисленных девушек на базе начала безостановочно визжать. К ней немедленно кинулись медики, а Герк нажал на паузу, снимая всеобщее оцепенение. На экране застыл кайдзю в полный рост – огромная мощная машина для убийств. Абсолютно безжалостная. Джаред не мог отвести взгляд.  
Хансен, наконец, заговорил:  
– Кайдзю засекли полтора часа назад. Новый Разлом возник в нескольких километрах от предыдущего.  
– Я говорил! – внезапно крикнул Готтлиб, но Хансен посмотрел на него таким взглядом, что ученый немедленно заткнулся.  
– Кодовое имя кайдзю – Лилит. Это самка. Шестая категория. Двенадцать с половиной тысяч тонн. Сто двадцать метров.  
Джаред услышал рваный выдох рядом и скосил глаза: с лица Дженсена Эклза с выдохом словно сошли все краски. Его легко было понять. Озвученные полковником цифры звучали приговором для Егерей. Даже самый высокий из них, Маршал, будет куда меньше Лилит.  
– Что мы будем делать? – кто-то из толпы задал самый главный вопрос, и все глаза устремились на Герка.  
– Кайдзю пришел из Тихого океана, – сказал тихо Герк. – Мы ошиблись. Ждали его не в том месте. Сейчас наша главная проблема в том, что между нами и Лилит почти 15 тысяч километров. Мы очень основательно опаздываем на свидание, и дама ждать не будет.  
– Сколько времени потребуется для транспортировки Егерей? – задал Джаред волновавший его вопрос.  
– Специальные самолеты уже вылетели, мы нашли самый ближний вариант их базы, они будут здесь через три часа. Чтобы доставить их в Калифорнию, потребуется не меньше десяти часов.  
Герк помолчал.  
– Пятнадцать часов – это минимум. За полтора часа своей деятельности Лилит уже уничтожила половину Вентуры, количество жертв исчисляется тысячами. Может случиться так, что мы с вами подлетим к уже опустевшему побережью.  
– Что делается сейчас для уничтожения Лилит? – спросил коротко Дженсен. Джареду иррационально захотелось его обнять.  
– Все вооруженные силы пытаются уничтожить кайдзю, – отозвался Герк. – Никакое оружие не берет ее шкуру. Армия и полиция несут очень большие потери.  
– А «Леди Ровена»? – это подал голос Райли. Все вокруг зашумели, вспомнив, из-за чего проекту угрожали закрытием.  
– «Ровену» испытали полчаса назад, – хмыкнул Герк. – Оно не причинило никакого вреда Лилит. Она уничтожила пусковую установку, созданную по типу Егеря, за 18 секунд. Сенатор Шеппард, курировавший испытания, погиб.  
Джаред, открывший было рот, чтобы позлорадствовать, закрыл его. Ничья смерть не заслуживала насмешек.  
Хансен вздохнул:  
– Господа техники, предлагаю разойтись по комнатам и экипироваться для перелета в Калифорнию. Сбор через два часа в главном ангаре. Будем готовить Егерей и поднимать их на поверхность. Господам пилотам предлагаю задержаться.  
Джаред улыбнулся, это было только на руку его планам. 15 часов – слишком долго. Лос-Анджелес, на который явно нацелилась ненасытная дама, не выдержит столько времени. Джаред знал, что нужно делать. У него возник план сразу же, как он услышал кодовое имя кайдзю. Джаред знал, кто способен победить Лилит.  
Он перебил Хансена, начавшего было рассказывать об особенностях нового кайдзю:  
– Герк, если мы будем ждать столько времени, то прибудем на огромное кладбище. Я думаю, что могу помочь. Мне нужен второй пилот и несколько техников.  
Все пилоты повернули к нему непонимающие лица. Герк тоже сначала выглядел озадаченно, потом его осенило:  
– Ты хочешь использовать… Эх и каламбур.  
Джаред улыбнулся:  
– Смертельный каламбур.  
Хансен покачал головой:  
– Если ты думаешь о том же, что и я... Это бесполезно. Ты не справишься. Ты не видел, что этот кайдзю сделал с шеппардовской разработкой. Смял, словно это был кусок фольги.  
– Время играет против нас. Лучше рискнуть вовремя, чем опоздать.  
Герк все равно не верил ему:  
– Ты только угробишь двух пилотов, которые могут управлять нормальным Егерем, лишишь нас команды.  
– Она и так уже может не понадобиться, если некого будет спасать.  
Хансен опять покачал головой:  
– Я против, но если ты кого-нибудь уговоришь…  
И он отошел в сторону.  
Джаред обвел взглядом настороженных пилотов:  
– Мне очень нужен напарник. Мой проект и правда рискованный, но у нас есть неплохой шанс победить Лилит раньше, чем наши Егеря долетят до Канады.  
Райли вопросительно взглянул на Герка. Тот только сказал:  
– Я лично запрещаю.  
Беккетт ответил:  
– Сожалею, Джаред, но нет. Дисциплина.  
Ричард и Себастьян синхронно покачали головами:  
– У нас не получится по отдельности.  
Коллинз коротко сообщил:  
– Моя миссия – быть здесь.  
Черт. Эклз был последним, кого Джаред хотел бы видеть рядом в этой рискованной поездке. Но делать было нечего.  
Джаред умоляюще посмотрел на Дженсена:  
– Я знаю, что у тебя совершенно нет повода мне доверять. Но мы в самом деле можем спасти тысячи, десятки тысяч людей, если вовремя прибудем на помощь.  
Эклз посмотрел на него своими зелеными глазищами, которые, как всегда, выбивали из Падалеки всякое соображение.  
– Ты просишь уже не о доверии, – сказал он тихо. – Ты просишь о вере.  
– Да, прошу, – еще тише подтвердил Джаред.  
– Не знаю, почему, – задумчиво ответил Дженсен. – Но я готов. Учти, если все закончится печально для нас, я тебя потом убью.  
– Договорились, – Джаред расплылся в улыбке. Он был готов сграбастать Дженсена в объятья, но остерегся. Жизнь была дороже.  
– Послушайте, ребята, да вы с ума сошли, – убежденно произнес Хансен. – Дженсен, ты в последние два раза творил в дрифте черт-те что. Джаред, ты стопроцентно не будешь совместим с Дженсеном. Все, пошутили, и хватит. Отправляйтесь по комнатам собираться. Никакой самодеятельности, ясно? Вздумаете покинуть базу – найду и нарежу на квадратики. Ясно?  
Дождавшись, пока пилоты-бунтовщики подтвердят, что им ясно, Хансен вышел из зала, всем видом выражая недовольство.  
Сзади деликатно кашлянул Райли, и Падалеки обернулся:  
– Расстояние отсюда до Лос-Анджелеса 14,5 тысяч километров. Если ты полетишь на сверхзвуковике, то через семь часов можешь быть на месте. Но если на базе окажется гиперзвуковик, то три часа – и ты в Элэй. В распоряжении нашей базы есть такой самолет, он называется «Летящая стрела». Тебе как минимум понадобится пилот для этой штуки, к тому же сейчас ее тебе никто не даст… Учти, я как и Герк против этой идиотской затеи. И я тебе ничего не рассказывал.  
– Понял, сэр! – радостно прокричал Джаред, чуть не щелкнув каблуками.  
– Я умею управлять гиперзвуковиком, – неожиданно раздался голос из угла зала.  
Падалеки ошеломленно посмотрел туда: на свет вышел доктор Гейзлер, которого, как всегда, сопровождал Готтлиб. Хансен дал распоряжение техникам и пилотам, а про научный персонал забыл, вот ученые и не торопились уйти.  
– Откуда у вас такие навыки? – ошеломленно спросил Падалеки.  
Гейзлер философски произнес:  
– Поверьте, у меня в запасе много неожиданных умений.  
– А может быть, лучше доверить это дело профессионалу? – из другого угла шагнул, улыбаясь, Скотти. – Я с гиперзвуковиками давно на ты.  
– Тогда нам пора в путь, – сообщил Джаред. Кажется, команда собиралась.  
Но окончательно он поверил в то, что из их безумной затеи действительно может что-то получиться, когда на аэродроме их базы перед ним из темноты выросла черная хромированная махина гиперзвуковика «Летящая стрела».

***

Военный самолет мчал вперед с такой скоростью, что уши у Джареда как заложило в самом начале, так и не раскладывало до сих пор.  
– На сверхзвуковой идем, не иначе, – пробормотал Дженсен, он сидел в кресле, прижав руки к животу, и старался не шевелиться лишний раз.  
– Гиперзвуковые истребители развивают скорость до одиннадцати тысяч километров в час. Этот явно столько не вытянет, но все равно, есть шанс, что будем в Калифорнии через пару часов, – ответил Джаред, с опаской разглядывая стремительно зеленеющую физиономию Дженсена. Пакетик ему предложить, что ли… – Тебе плохо? – все-таки спросил Падалеки. – В кабине пилота есть несколько бутылок воды, могу принести.  
– Ага, еще планшет мне поищи, мультики посмотрю, – скривился Эклз. – Надо будет – сам схожу, не развалюсь. Занимайся там… – он неопределенно кивнул в сторону ученых, которые что-то жарко обсуждали, выдергивая друг у другу карандаш и черкая одним им понятные линии на смятой бумажке, гордо именуемой «план операции».  
– Ладно. Будешь клеить ласты – сообщи, – безразлично произнес Джаред, хотя не испытывал даже намека на безразличие. Да будь Дженсен не таким гордым засранцем, он бы уже давно притащил ему воду, сделал холодную примочку на лоб и обмахивал бы его сейчас чем-нибудь.  
Но все равно, хоть Дженсен Эклз и был засранцем, в сложившейся ситуации было много несостыковок. Эклз согласился лететь с ним, даже не поинтересовавшись, что за план был у Джареда. Эклз сел в самолет без единого вопроса, будто… действительно доверял ему? Странно, если учесть, насколько старательно Дженсен выпрыгивал из штанов на базе, всеми силами давая понять окружающим, насколько ему противен Падалеки.  
Джаред старался отбросить лезущие в голову мысли о том, что, возможно, Дженсен и не испытывал к нему настолько негативные эмоции. Или что тот «инцидент», произошедший между ними, случился не просто так. Может, они с Дженсеном действительно могли бы?..  
– Я лучше знаю! – вырвал его из потока размышлений вопль Ньютона Гейзлера. – У меня докторская по нейробиологии, докторская по медицине, докторская по биотехнологии и три, три награды от правительства! Мне видней, на что похож взрыв от хлопушки, на гриб или на тучу, ясно?  
Германн мгновенно налился краской от возмущения.  
– А у меня всего две докторские, зато они по нормальным наукам, а не по всякой там ахинее. Многоуважаемый профессор Вильгельм фон Зибельмейстер лично хвалил меня за…  
– Парни, я все понимаю, – мягко вмешался Джаред. – Но, может, вы будете меряться докторскими в другой раз? Сейчас немного не до споров по поводу размеров.  
– Мы не закончили, доктор Готтлиб, – Ньютон гордо поправил очки на переносице указательным пальцем и положил Джареду на колени тот самый «план». – Вот. Я все придумал. Мы придумали, – добавил он, скривившись.  
– Круто, – прокомментировал Джаред, глядя на схему с нечитаемыми закорючками и стрелочками, ведущими из одного квадратика в другой и окружающими в итоге кривое овальное пятно с подписью «Лилит». – Видимо, это гениально, только я ничего не понял, – честно признался он.  
– Да-да-да, – закивал доктор Гейзлер. – Сейчас-сейчас все объясним.  
Самолет нырнул в воздушную яму, Джаред вжался спиной в кресло, вцепился в ремень безопасности одной рукой, а второй машинально закрыл Дженсена, чтобы тот не вылетел вперед на следующем рывке. Скотти выровнял машину за несколько секунд, а Джаред так и остался сидеть неподвижно, прикрывая Эклза от неизвестной опасности и с некоторым смущением глядя ему в глаза. Дженсен посмотрел на мускулистую руку, которая прижимала его к креслу, потом на самого Джареда, а затем внезапно побледнел еще сильнее, закрыл рот ладонью и судорожно схватил заботливо протянутый Готтлибом пустой пакетик из-под чипсов.

***

Калифорния встретила их приятным солнышком, соленым запахом океана и… воплями сирен, сообщавших об эвакуации. Самолет приземлился на ближайшую от цели посадочную площадку, но отважной команде психов-добровольцев, как радостно назвал их Скотти, пришлось добираться до точки «Х» своим ходом, потратив на это еще один бесценный час.  
– Скоро уже и Егеря подтянутся, – безразлично сказал Эклз, подпрыгивая на сидении, пока грузовик, который они «одолжили» по дороге, мчался кратчайшим путем к голливудским холмам. – Стоило лететь на том сверхзвуковом корыте как придуркам, чтобы на пару часов раньше тут быть.  
– Гиперзвуковом, – машинально поправил Джаред. – Стоило, – уверенно сказал он, Падалеки смотрел на Дженсена с опаской, тот все еще был очень бледен.  
– Хотя, нас, наверное, уже посчитали дезертирами и угонщиками самолетов, и никакие мы больше не пилоты, – все так же меланхолично добавил Эклз.  
– Мы пилоты, – отрезал Падалеки. – Были ими, ими и умрем.  
– Умрем, – покорно согласился Эклз. – Если назад полетим на той же фигне – умрем стопудово.  
Джаред ухмыльнулся и отвернулся к окну. Небо заволакивало серым дымом, по последним данным, передаваемым по радио в кабине грузовика, авиация смогла оттеснить кайдзю к океану, сбросив на него четыре бомбы и уничтожив взрывной волной несколько городишек, из которых даже не успели уйти люди, но Лилит продолжала наступать.  
Она регенерировала. Этот кайдзю превосходил всех других не только по размерам. Лилит умела восстанавливать повреждения.  
– Вот же сучка, – прокомментировал эту новость Скотти, когда они только упаковали в грузовик технику и снаряжение. – Только бессмертных кайдзю нам не хватает.  
– Нонсенс, этого не может быть, это противоречит законам… – нудно начал в своем стиле Готтлиб, но поспешил заткнуться под язвительным взглядом Джареда.  
– Может, все-таки поинтересуешься, куда мы едем? – насмешливо произнес Падалеки, глядя на Эклза, который, к счастью, начал приобретать нормальный цвет лица.  
– Ну, уговорил, – смилостивился тот. – Расскажи мне, Красная Шапочка, на кой гребаный пирожок мы приперлись в гости к Серому Волку в белых носочках и платье, если наши боевые корзинки уже перебрасывают сюда транспортными самолетами?  
– Приехали, – крикнул Скотти из кабины. – Сейчас, только найду место для парковки.  
– Еще на мойку зарули, эстет хренов, – пробурчал Джаред. Он встал в полный рост, лишь немного наклонив голову, чтобы не чиркнуть ею о верх кузова, и протянул Дженсену руку. – Рассказывать уже неактуально, сейчас все сам увидишь.  
Дженсен выбрался наружу и удивленно уставился вверх, прикрывая глаза ладонью от слепящего солнца.  
– У нас экскурсия? – спросил он.  
– Нет, – Джаред с нежностью смотрел на шедевр инженерной мысли, сорокаметровый памятник Егерям, установленный неподалеку от всемирно известной надписи «Голливуд». – Знакомься, это моя Ева. Ева, это Дженсен Эклз, редкая заноза в заднице, но сегодня он поможет нам остановить еще одну тварь из дружной семейки кайдзю.

***

– Нет, – в сотый раз повторил Дженсен, глядя в пол лифта, который мчал их вверх по боковой поверхности бетонного саркофага. Сквозь прозрачные стены был виден небольшой ресторанчик, устроенный в районе живота Егеря, из-за чего в прессе долгое время шутили, что памятник «забеременел» от жадности правительства, готового на все ради лишнего доллара прибыли. Чуть выше, на плечах, располагалась нижняя смотровая площадка, а на голове – верхняя, попасть туда стоило таких денег, что за эту сумму можно было неделю отдыхать где-нибудь на Кипре. – Нет, – снова произнес Дженсен. – Этого не может быть. Если я и соглашусь поверить, что под бетоном настоящий Егерь, то он уже в любом случае никогда не сдвинется с места. Наш Маршал и неделю не может прожить без технического обслуживания. А тут шесть лет…  
– Еву обслуживают, – Падалеки набрал комбинацию кнопок на панели, и лифт затормозил между двумя площадками, возле крошечного неприметного выступа в бетоне. – Здесь не только музей. Подземные помещения – это лаборатория робототехники, и персонала было достаточно все эти годы. Сейчас только Скотти подключится к управлению, у Евы не особо хорошо с навигацией, радары слабоваты.  
– И ты хочешь, чтобы мы пилотировали этого робота? – уточнил Дженсен, глядя, как Падалеки снова набирает какую-то цифровую команду, после чего казавшаяся сплошной стена перед ними открылась, образовав проход внутрь.  
– Ева. Ее зовут Ева. И – да, мы будем ее пилотировать, – уверенно заявил Джаред и шагнул внутрь.  
Каблуки высоких армейских ботинок Джареда гулко стучали по металлическому покрытию узкого прохода между бетонным панцирем с одной стороны и чем-то еще – с другой. Вмонтированные в пол датчики движения реагировали, и по мере продвижения парней по кругу, в потолке и стене вспыхивали лампочки аварийного освещения. И только когда Джаред и следовавший за ним Дженсен прошли полный круг и вернулись в ту же точку, из которой вышли, света оказалось достаточно, чтобы Дженсен понял, что же за фиолетовое нечто находилось внутри саркофага.  
– А вот и моя девочка, – Джаред подошел и бережно погладил Егеря по гладкой металлической броне. – Я вернулся. Это снова я.  
– Джаред, – позвал его Дженсен тихо.  
– Да. Надо спешить. Пошли, – Падалеки расценил это как намек, что пора поторопиться, и уверенно зашагал к ведущей вверх лестнице. – Костюмы в капсуле. Это не ваша навороченная ткань, которая мне волдыри натерла, так что за размер не волнуйся, – Джаред забрался наверх, подождал, пока Эклз сделает то же самое, и продолжил, быстро перемещаясь по саркофагу, пробираться к пилотной капсуле. – Знаешь, на Еве нет вооружения, но у наших гениальных ученых нашлось решение. Ты, наверное, не особо прислушивался к разговору в самолете, был слишком занят заполнением пакетика, – Джаред снова набрал код на панели, и блокиратор входа в центр управления Егерем щелкнул, Падалеки осталось только вручную открыть овальный люк. – Но они подкинули мне неплохую идейку. На вот, твой костюм, одевайся быстрее, – Джаред протянул Эклзу запечатанный вакуумом пакет, но тот перехватил его запястье.  
– Мы же никогда не входили в дрифт, – сказал он со страхом. – Никогда, понимаешь? Вероятность, что мы дрифт-совместимы, равна нулю. А у меня вообще проблемы в последнее время, если ты не в курсе. Можешь у Каса спросить, он тебе много чего расскажет.  
– Слушай, – со вздохом начал Джаред, раздраженный тратой времени на бесполезные разговоры, но тут же замолчал, глядя Эклзу в глаза. Он многое мог сказать. Что сейчас их связывает желание защитить планету, что их пикировки на базе вполне сошли бы за подготовку к дрифту, что он чувствовал нутром, каким-то далеким подсознанием, что у них все получится. Но в этом не было никакого смысла. Если они не на одной волне, если Дженсен не чувствует сейчас того же и лишь случайно согласился лететь с Джаредом непонятно куда, а не доверял ему на самом деле, то никакие слова не могли бы решить проблему. Значит, Дженсен был прав. У них ничего не выйдет.  
Они стояли так близко друг к другу, бывшие непримиримые соперники, все еще почти враги, но по факту в прошлом даже любовники, и мерились взглядами. В глазах Джареда была решимость и надежда: «ну пойми же ты меня». В глазах Дженсена – страх и тщательно скрываемое чувство. Какое – Джаред понять не мог.  
– Да, – внезапно Дженсен выпрямился и отпустил руку Джареда. – Ты прав. Попробуем. Почему нет, – он уверенно дернул края пакета с формой, и тот, прорвавшись, стал набухать, с шипением пропуская в себя воздух.  
– Отлично, – выдохнул Джаред и потянулся за своим комбинезоном.

***

– Скотти, ау, – Падалеки одним пальцем поднимал вверх десятки рычажков, один за другим, оживляя системы Евы. – Заснул там? Или тамагочи решил покормить?  
– Отставить свои шуточки, Падалеки, мой тамагочи давно пообедал и лег спать, давай теперь выгуляем твоего, – раздалось в динамиках сквозь скрежет. Видимо, Еву проверяли на техническую пригодность не так тщательно, как хотелось бы. Связь была не самой лучшей.  
– Все системы приведены в готовность, крепления пока не трогаем, – отрапортовал Падалеки. – Что ты скажешь? Как наша девочка, Скотти?  
– Тестирую, – Скотти задумчиво помолчал. – Проблемы с движками на левой руке, но ничего критичного. В бою должно пройти.  
– В бою, – нервно хихикнул Эклз. – В бою, ага. Тридцать метров Егеря против ста двадцати метров кайдзю. Будем стрелять по коленкам.  
– Нечем стрелять, – напомнил Джаред.  
– Шикарно… – вздохнул Эклз.  
– Скотти, даешь добро на дрифт? – Джаред предпочитал не тратить время на пустые разговоры и панику.  
– С богом, парни, – сказал Скотти после небольшой паузы. – Увидимся на той стороне. Надеюсь. Дрифт через пять, четыре, три, две… – Джаред повернулся и посмотрел Дженсену в глаза, готовясь раствориться в чужом сознании, – одна… поехали!  
Резкий непривычный толчок, как от удара в грудь, и Джареда понесло в чужую память. Картинки мелькали вокруг, не задерживаясь, короткими вспышками, будто Дженсен пытался закрыться и прятал все свои чувства, выставляя напоказ только бесполезный мусор. Буквально несколько секунд – и все. Из собственных воспоминаний Джаред увидел только Стэнфорд, само здание, и Еву, выполняющую маневры.  
Никакого «загрузочного пространства», никаких «Вселенных». Ничего.  
– Связь установлена, – удивленно произнес Скотти в наушник. – Вроде как. Какая-то фигня на мониторах. Ева, как слышите?  
– Слышим тебя, Скотти, – неуверенно ответил Дженсен. Он чувствовал Джареда рядом, почти так же, как обычно ощущал Каса, но что-то было не так. Словно между пилотами стояла стена, сквозь которую им приходилось перестукиваться, чтобы понять друг друга. Это не было похоже на проблемы с дрифтом, которые возникли у них с Мишей. Это не было похоже ни на что.  
– Запускаем разрушение саркофага, – спокойно произнес Джаред и вдавил пальцем круглую красную кнопку в панель до упора. Вокруг них замелькали вспышки детонирующих зарядов, и бетонный капкан, скрывающий Егеря от посторонних глаз, стал медленно осыпаться на землю крупными осколками, как треснувшая скорлупа ореха. – Активируем Еву, – скомандовал Джаред. – Давай, Дженсен, через пять, четыре, три, две, одну…  
Они синхронно подняли правую руку и ударили кулаком по нагрудной броне. Все механизмы Егеря пришли в движение, и Ева сделала первый шаг.  
– Фу-у-ух, – раздалось из динамиков. – Мы седые тут уже, ну вы и пугаете, – это был Ньютон. – Давайте, Ева, теперь погнали на склады.  
– Погнали, – согласился Джаред, он искоса с опаской поглядывал на Дженсена. – Без резких движений, да?  
– Без, – Эклз тоже чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Ему казалось, что они с Джаредом движутся несинхронно, и он постоянно следил за вторым пилотом, чтобы попадать в такт. Постороннего присутствия в голове, как бывает во время дрифта, он не чувствовал вообще.  
– Склад через три мили, передаю координаты на экран, – сказал Скотти и замолчал.  
И это тот Скотти, который вечно трещал без остановки. Видимо, он тоже замечал дерганые движения Егеря и понимал, что межпилотная связь держится на соплях.  
– Теперь хоть скажешь, что у нас за план? – поинтересовался Дженсен, когда они выравняли скорость шагов, и ему перестало казаться, что он управляет не Егерем, а тряпичной куклой, держа ее за сотню веревочек.  
– Ага. Здесь неподалеку небольшой склад с химикатами. Пара цистерн с щелочью и жидкий азот найдется всегда. Попробуем пробить защиту Лилит таким способом. Может, получится затормозить ее до прихода подмоги. Как тебе? – спросил Джаред.  
– Миля до склада, – быстро сказал Скотти и снова замолчал.  
Дженсен с тоской посмотрел на горизонт, теперь уже почти полностью скрытый черным дымом. Оттуда доносились взрывы, которые становились все ближе и ближе с каждой минутой.  
– Дерьмовее плана не слышал, Падалеки, – честно сказал он. – Еще бы предложил кирпичами ее забросать.  
– Хорошая мысль, – Джаред лучезарно улыбнулся. – Смотри-ка, у нас уже и план «Б» нарисовался, а ты переживал.  
Дженсен тихо выругался себе под нос.

***

Океан горел. Не фигурально, поверхность воды пылала, волны выбрасывали на берег плети густой черной пленки, похожей на нефть. Гигантский кайдзю стоял в воде по колено, замерев на месте, и поливал кислотой, вырывающейся из ноздрей, пролетавшие мимо самолеты. Снаряды взрывались на его коже, не причиняя никакого урона.  
Авиация, увидев приближение Егеря, стала корректировать траекторию, давая Еве дорогу, как спасительнице.  
– Знали б они, что у нас в запасе только кулаки и мат, – хмыкнул Джаред. – Может, пару пушек у них одолжить? Чтоб хоть не совсем с пустыми руками идти.  
– Давайте атаковать уже, не в цирк пришли, нечего пялиться, – прикрикнул на них Скотти, Падалеки сразу вспомнил, почему так обрадовался, узнав, что Скотти хочет отправиться с ним на опаснейшее задание.  
– Кидаем жидкий азот, – сообщил Эклз. Теперь он уже откровенно следил за рукой Джареда, не доверяя дрифту, или что там между ними было, вообще.  
Размах гигантской руки – и цистерна полетела в сторону кайдзю. Никакого результата. Вообще. Только столб испаряющейся с груди и живота жидкости.  
– Он слишком далеко, – цокнул языком Джаред.  
– Нет, он слишком огромный, – поправил его Дженсен.  
– Так, судя по всему, он заканчивает цикл регенерации, – снова встрял в эфир Ньютон. – Поторопитесь, он скоро начнет двигаться.  
– Пробуем щелочь, только на этот раз бросаем выше, – Джаред напряг руку, с большим усилием вынуждая Дженсена сделать то же самое. Он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что они пилотируют Егеря вне дрифта.  
Огромная цистерна на колесах полетела в голову Лилит. Кайдзю выпустил струю кислоты, прямо пред собой, и цистерну разорвало пополам. Смесь попала на тело гигантского монстра, темно-синяя пена хлынула из его пасти и начала заливать грудь, с которой клочьями отваливалась бронированная кожа.  
– Я же говорил, я говорил! – торжествующе заорал Готтлиб. – Кислота и щелочь, температурная реакция.  
– Круто, мы его ошпарили. Дальше что? – меланхолично поинтересовался Эклз. – Бежим за новой порцией?  
– Что это? Скотти, ты видишь? – Джаред пристально вглядывался в какую-то точку на теле Лилит.  
– Я вижу, – раздался голос Ньютона. Тот тоже неотрывно смотрел на солнечное сплетение кайдзю, как раз в том месте броня пострадала сильнее всего, обнажив… – Глазам своим не верю. Там капсула. Это пилот. Кайдзю пилотируют, как мы Егерей. Это пилот, черт его побери!  
Лилит взревела, задрав пасть вверх, и сделала шаг вперед, земля всколыхнулась под ее лапами.  
– Что будем делать? – спросил Дженсен, машинально принимая боевую стойку, как научился на тренажерах. Военные отступали вглубь суши, оставляя Еву наедине с чудовищем.  
– Пилот! Достаньте пилота! – заорал Готтлиб. – Мы войдем в дрифт с пилотом! Достаньте пилота! Мы докажем им, что Человечество – не насекомые, мы разумная раса, и им тут ничего не светит! Достаньте пилота!  
– Да, сейчас подойдем к кайдзю, постучим по коленке и попросим пилота спуститься для разговора, – нервно хихикнул Дженсен, его заметно трясло.  
Лилит сделала еще один шаг по направлению к берегу. По направлению к Еве, она шла прямо на Егеря.  
– Вода, – решил Джаред. – Уходим в океан. Скалы помогут сократить разницу в росте. Подкараулим на глубине и вытащим капсулу. Я не вижу других вариантов. Приготовиться к погружению.  
– Шлюзы закрыты, Ева, удачного плавания, – откликнулся Скотти. – Осторожнее там.  
Лилит двигалась все быстрее, лапы поднимались и опускались, вытягивая со дна тонны песка и темного калифорнийского ила. Она целенаправленно шла на Егеря, забыв про берег.  
Ева на ее фоне казалась совсем крошечной, она буквально прошмыгнула между кайдзю и заполненной кораблями бухтой и нырнула в океан.  
– Осторожнее, парни, в воде она будет двигаться куда быстрее, а вы там совсем одни, – подливал масло в огонь Скотти.  
– Джаред, у нас нет оружия! – выкрикнул Дженсен, теряя контроль над собой.  
Падалеки дернулся, отгоняя от себя непрошенные воспоминания.  
– Справимся, – коротко ответил он, работая ногами изо всех сил.  
– Шестая категория, Джаред. Он в три раза больше нас. Что-то у меня плохое предчувствие, – сказал Дженсен, когда они погрузились почти на километр, и от давящей сверху воды стало понемногу закладывать уши.  
– Ева, Кайдзю нырнул за вами, приближается, – Это был Ньютон.  
– Джаред, ты слышишь? – снова позвал Эклз. – Почему ты остановился? – удивленно спросил он и обернулся.  
Джаред смотрел на него невидящими глазами и что-то шептал одними губами.  
– Обрыв связи! – завопил Скотти. – Ева, у вас обрыв связи!  
Джаред не слышал ни криков Скотти, ни голоса Дженсена. Он шел по укутанному зеленью саду, и навстречу ему бежала маленькая девочка с двумя пушистыми хвостиками. Она протягивала ему бабочку, а когда та улетала, Джаред с нежностью брал девчушку на руки.  
Его Адри. Она никогда не приходила к нему такой с того самого дня, шесть лет назад.  
– Адриана, – прошептал Джаред, вдыхая родной запах и чувствуя, как его обнимают знакомые руки.  
А секунду спустя он снова трепыхался в креплениях, как сотни раз в своих кошмарах, и смотрел в широко распахнутые глаза, из которых медленно уходила жизнь.  
– Нет! – заорал Джаред. Он должен был спасти ее, хоть сейчас, хоть раз. Не зря же она пришла к нему маленькой девочкой именно сегодня. – Нет, – прохрипел он, не слыша собственного голоса. Егерь тонул. Ева опускалась на дно, и впервые за все время Джареду захотелось остаться там и больше никогда не всплывать. Но когда Джаред осмелился понадеяться, что кошмар закончился, и позволил себе моргнуть, безвольное тело Адрианы исчезло, и ее место занял Дженсен Эклз. Дженсен бился в конвульсиях, царапая горло ногтями, и медленно умирал у Джареда на глазах.  
– Не бросай меня, – раздалось справа. Джаред обернулся. Дженсен Эклз, живой и здоровый, стоял с ним рядом, тонул вместе с ним в воспоминаниях, глядя на собственного двойника. – Пожалуйста, не бросай. – Дженсен обхватил себя обеими руками, чтобы скрыть дрожь. – Это не я. Меня там нет. Я тут, я с тобой. Со мной все в порядке. Пойдем наверх. Я же пошел за тобой, когда ты попросил. – Эклз медленно подошел к Падалеки, неуверенно обнял и прижался к нему, согревая своим теплом. – Пожалуйста, – снова прошептал он и взял Джареда за руку. – Не смотри туда. Я здесь. Я с тобой.  
Джаред медленно выдохнул, позволяя себе поверить в реальность того Дженсена, который его обнимал, и картинка тут же сменилась. Он больше не видел перед собой гибель напарников, только кадры из прошлого. Они с Дженсеном смотрели их вместе, держась за руки. А потом настал черед Дженсена открыться перед ним. И только после этого их обоих вынесло в «загрузочное пространство» Вселенных друг друга.  
Джаред распахнул глаза. Что-то изменилось. Все изменилось. Его разум, его тело – слияние больше не было абстракцией. Оно было реальным. В его мозг будто вплавился Эклз, целиком, и Ева, соединившая их, стала живым организмом. Джаред больше не видел перед собой стены пилот-капсулы, он видел глазами Евы, чувствовал ее руки и ноги своими и понимал, что Дженсен сейчас ощущает тоже самое.  
– Дрифт, – неверяще прошептал Эклз. – Дрифт, – повторил он, только теперь, наконец, понимая, чье же незримое присутствие помогло ему управлять Маршалом в прошлый раз. – Настоящий.  
– Ева, что с вами? У нас одна линия на экранах, кругом, – в панике произнес Скотти. – Одна линия пульса, одна линия мозговой активности, одна диаграмма физических характеристик…  
– Потому что мы одно целое, Скотти, – ответил Джаред за них обоих. За всех троих. Эклз улыбнулся, и Джаред почувствовал тень улыбки на собственных губах.  
– Лилит приближается, – настороженно сказал Скотти. Он не стал переспрашивать, что именно Джаред имеет в виду. – Приготовьтесь, парни.  
– Полностью готовы, – спокойно кивнул Эклз, от его паники не осталось и следа.  
Ева плавно, с кошачьей грацией опустилась на дно, готовясь к прыжку. Парням больше не нужно было координировать свои действия, их разум действительно слился воедино.  
Лилит неслась на них как торпеда – огромный разъяренный монстр сносил некрупные скалы и ревел во всю глотку прямо под водой.  
– Десять секунд до контакта, – констатировал Скотти. – Что надумали?  
– Увидишь, – загадочно сказал Дженсен и синхронно с Джаредом молниеносно выпрыгнул вперед, до предела напрягая движки и усилители Евы и врезаясь кулаком в живот Лилит.  
Монстр резко затормозил, теряя равновесие, и стал заваливаться набок. Вот когда двенадцать тысяч тонн сыграли не в его пользу, а только помогли гравитации сделать свое дело.  
– Активация квантового ножа! – скомандовал Дженсен, и они с Джаредом выхватили рукоять мигом раскалившегося лезвия из ножен на левом бедре.  
Кайдзю все еще пытался подняться, Лилит была неповоротливой из-за своих размеров, что позволило Еве воспользоваться преимуществом и запрыгнуть выпрямляющемуся чудовищу на спину.  
– Получай, – заорал Джаред, и с силой выбросил вперед руку, вонзая квантовый нож в горло кайдзю по самую рукоятку. – За нас. За всех. За Адри. За пилотов. За Егерей. За гражданских. За наши семьи. За наших друзей, – яростно комментировал Джаред каждый удар, пока голова кайдзю не откинулась назад, свисая на ошметках плоти.  
Дженсен не пытался его остановить. Все чувства у них с Джаредом теперь были общими, и он прекрасно понимал, что Падалеки это нужно. Когда Лилит начала падать, Ева перебралась на ее грудь и еще долго молотила ножом тело огромного противника, выпуская в воду густую синюю кровь, пока нож не начал входить в измочаленные внутренности почти без сопротивления.  
– Капсула, – тихо напомнил Скотти. – Ева, капсула. Пилот.  
– Принято, Скотти. Сейчас сделаем, – ответил Эклз. Джареда постепенно отпускало, и его тоже.  
– Не повредите капсулу, это ценнейший экземпляр, – встрял Ньютон.  
– Не переживай, – успокоил Джаред. – Будет в идеальном состоянии.  
Переглянувшись с Дженсеном, они воткнули нож чуть ниже солнечного сплетения Лилит и вели им по телу монстра до тех пор, пока не вырезали капсулу вместе с приличным куском мяса.  
– Капсула с пилотом извлечена. Возвращаемся, – спокойно сообщил Джаред таким тоном, будто информировал о погоде.  
Ева медленно поднялась, выпрямилась во весь рост и неспеша направилась к берегу, не забыв по пути потоптаться по останкам Лилит. Ева уходила с поля боя с гордо поднятой головой, отмщенная за прошлую неудачу, и несла в правой руке бесценный трофей.

***

Оставшийся без капсулы кайдзю осел на дно, как сдувшийся шарик. Физически Лилит все еще была жива и даже постепенно регенерировала, но уже не двигалась. Лилит добил пятью плазменными выстрелами из своих орудий подоспевший через пару часов Йенси, – единственный Егерь, у которого был полностью укомплектован экипаж. А Ева тем временем доставила капсулу с пилотом пришельцев в цепкие лапы исследовательской группы под непрекращающиеся вопли в динамиках – радости обоих ученых не было предела.  
Джаред и Дженсен не спешили выходить из дрифта, оба чувствовали себя настолько комфортно в этом состоянии, будто само слово «дрифт» было придумано специально для них. Ева стояла у разрушенного саркофага, охраняя ученых, которые утащили капсулу с пришельцем в подземные помещения, как муравьи затаскивают добычу в муравейник.  
– Прогуляемся? – предложил Джаред, едва ли не впервые с момента начала их настоящего дрифта произнося предназначавшуюся Дженсену фразу вслух.  
Дженсен мысленно кивнул, и, подчиняясь разуму, который теперь даже не мог назвать чужим, поднял руку, поднося ладонь Евы прямо к пилотной капсуле.  
– Стабилизаторы включены, выходим из дрифта, – отчитался Джаред.  
– Понял вас, Ева, блокирую механизмы, – отозвался Скотти.  
Дженсен вздрогнул всем телом, теряя контакт с Джаредом. Мозг сопротивлялся, будто его заставляли отдать часть себя. И внутри сразу стало пусто.  
Джаред убрал ноги с креплений, отстегнул ремни и подошел к Дженсену, который все еще сражался со своими.  
– Дай, я помогу, – мягко предложил Падалеки и коснулся рукой плотных резиновых полос, прижатых к груди Дженсена.  
Эклз резко втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и вздрогнул всем телом. А потом мигом начал заливаться краской, испугавшись собственной реакции, которую не сумел скрыть. Джаред тоже немного растерялся. Морок дрифта, связавшего их так тесно, постепенно рассеивался, и на его место пришла неловкость от осознания того, что именно они теперь знали друг о друге.  
– Идем, ты же хотел, – нарушил глупую затянувшуюся паузу Дженсен, он кое-как выпутался из ремней и уверенно пошел к стеклянному щиту, закрывавшему капсулу спереди, и до середины прегражденному сейчас огромной ладонью Евы.  
Они выбрались наружу – Джаред первый, он подал Дженсену руку, и тот без колебаний принял ее. Падалеки вдохнул полной грудью, легкий бриз, все еще наполненный запахом гари, трепал его волосы. Впереди, на линии горизонта, уже виднелся океан, черный туман таял и исчезал, будто его и не было. Вдоль побережья бродил великан Йенси, патрулируя вверенную ему территорию. Видимо, Хансен все еще опасался, что Лилит снова регенерирует.  
Дженсен сел и свесил ноги с края ладони Евы. Джаред нахмурился, но промолчал и сел рядом, но гораздо безопаснее, прислонившись спиной к приподнятому вверх большому пальцу.  
– Значит, я нравлюсь тебе, – произнес Джаред, начиная разговор, которого им было явно не избежать.  
Дженсен плотно сжал губы, давая понять, что не произнесет ни слова. Он снова стремительно краснел. Джаред видел слишком много. Все его бессонные ночи, проведенные в мыслях о Падалеки, все косые взгляды, которые Дженсен бросал на него исподтишка, пока тот не видел. И даже ревность к Райли, Адриане, да ко всем подряд. Дженсен не пытался скрыть все это. Тогда ему казалось, что так будет правильно. Раскрыть перед Джаредом душу в ответ на его откровенность, на его согласие вырваться из воспоминаний и всплыть на поверхность вместе с Дженсеном. Но сейчас, когда дрифта уже не было, он чувствовал себя стоящим голышом посреди площади.  
– Тебе показалось, – Дженсен смотрел куда угодно, только не на Джареда, он принялся раскачиваться, опираясь на руки.  
– Ага, конечно, – фыркнул Падалеки. Дженсен развернулся, садясь вполоборота к нему, и левая нога свесилась с ладони Евы полностью. – Да твою ж мать, свали оттуда! – взревел Джаред и за шкирку оттащил Дженсена от края. – Здесь будешь сидеть, – приказал он, подтягивая Эклза к себе собственническим жестом и обхватывая его поперек груди. – Как ребенок, честное слово. «Он спас планету, но по тупости свалился с Егеря».  
– Придумываешь надгробную речь? – поинтересовался Дженсен, поворачивая голову, теперь он сидел между широко разведенных ног Джареда и боролся с дурацким отчаянным желанием откинуться назад и прижаться к груди Падалеки спиной.  
– Что-то вроде, – отмахнулся Джаред.  
Дженсен посмотрел ему в глаза. Сейчас или никогда. Если он не решится в эту самую секунду – он упустит этот шанс и будет корить себя всю жизнь.  
– Да, ты нравишься мне, – уверенно произнес он. – Не хочу больше недоговоренностей. В нашем дрифте не было лжи, пусть и здесь не будет.  
Падалеки ответил ему внимательным взглядом. Он решал что-то для себя.  
– А ты, значит, потерял контроль, когда испугался, что я тоже погибну?  
Джаред вздохнул и опустил глаза.  
– Ну да.  
– И сейчас распсиховался тоже, – добавил Дженсен, начиная улыбаться. – Ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
– Хочу, – буркнул Джаред. – Очень хочу: заткнись уже.  
– Заткнулся, – согласился Дженсен, не переставая улыбаться. Реакция Джареда стоила сотен признаний. Осмелев окончательно, Эклз все-таки сделал то, что хотел. Он откинулся назад, на грудь Джареда, и вытянул вперед ноги. Падалеки вздохнул и покорно обхватил его руками плотнее, словно смиряясь с неизбежным.  
Они оба смотрели в сторону океана и молчали, наслаждаясь спокойствием.  
– Ты знаешь, какой ты в дрифте? – внезапно спросил Джаред.  
– Ну, там что-то про мотоциклы и асфальт, – припоминая слова Миши, ответил Эклз. – Мы с Касом не обсуждали это особо, он только раз сказал, когда я спросил. И то, буквально одной фразой отделался.  
– Хочешь знать? – уточнил Джаред. Не каждый человек был готов встретиться со своей истинной сущностью лицом к лицу. А уж тем более – увидеть собственную Вселенную глазами другого человека.  
– Да, – подумав, ответил Дженсен. – Расскажешь?  
– Ты совсем юный, – Джаред закрыл глаза, чтобы вновь увидеть в воспоминаниях того Дженсена, который предстал перед ним, когда они оба решили открыться друг другу. – Тебе лет шестнадцать, может чуть больше. У тебя длинная светлая челка, падающая на лоб, и огромные светлые глаза. Твоя вселенная – это шоссе, у него нет начала и конца, оно идет вдоль пожелтевших полей, на которых лежат стога скошенного сена, и ветер разносит запах травы повсюду. В твоей вселенной вечер, солнце садится за горизонт, и облака алые от его лучей.  
– А как я с тобой взаимодействовал? – спросил Дженсен, он боялся дышать, слушая рассказ Джареда.  
– Ты подъехал на мотоцикле, такой себе резвый подросток, который хочет казаться крутым. На тебе были дырявые джинсы и кожаная куртка, все как положено. Только глаза были испуганные. Ты спросил, не соглашусь ли я поехать с тобой, потому что ты не хочешь больше кататься один. Ты сказал, что у тебя есть для меня второй шлем.  
– И ты сел ко мне? – уточнил Эклз.  
– Сел.  
– Понятно, – произнес Дженсен задумчиво. – Интересно. А ты сам знаешь о своей вселенной? – спросил он.  
– Нет, – коротко ответил Джаред, мгновенно напрягаясь. – Я спрашивал Адриану об этом, но она никогда не отвечала. Наверное, там что-то плохое.  
Дженсен накрыл ладонь Джареда своей, пытаясь его успокоить.  
– А если так, – мягко произнес он, – я начну рассказывать, потихоньку, а ты меня остановишь, если что.  
Джаред молчал какое-то время, обдумывая предложение. Потом едва заметно кивнул.  
– В твоей вселенной вода, – сказал Дженсен и остановился, давая Джареду возможность прервать рассказ, но Джаред молчал. – Вода повсюду. Ты сам стоишь по щиколотку в воде, и сверху хлещет ливень, он заливает глаза, а ветер больно бьет по лицу. Я не знаю, что это, но, думаю, все-таки океан. Бесконечный. Неспокойный. А еще там очень холодно. Из-за дождя и ветра, наверное. Я продрог до костей.  
– А я сам какой? – спросил Джаред. – Одежда, лицо. Сколько мне лет.  
– Такой, как сейчас. Взрослый. Мужественный. А одежда… – Дженсен замялся. – Ну, в общем, одежды нет.  
– Совсем? – переспросил Джаред.  
– Ну как бы да, – смущенно подтвердил Дженсен. – Ты похож на викинга, что-то такое. У тебя в руках огромный серебряный щит, с тебя ростом. Когда я подошел ближе, ты, не спрашивая ни о чем, укрыл этим щитом нас обоих, и дождь сразу стал стихать.  
– Я вообще ничего не сказал? – уточнил Падалеки.  
– Сказал, – нехотя ответил Дженсен. – Пообещал, что больше я не буду мерзнуть.  
– Мда, – многозначительно произнес Джаред.  
– Мда, – согласился Эклз. – Выходит, наши сущности друг друга приняли, – сделал он вывод.  
– Выходит, – Джаред все еще задумчиво хмурился.  
– А мы сами? – рискнул спросить Дженсен.  
Джаред перевел на него взгляд. Эклз полулежал на его груди, в глазах так явно читались все эмоции, что никакой дрифт не был нужен. Джаред медленно склонился над ним, губы потянулись к губам и…  
– Парни, алё, у нас проблемы, – раздался в нагрудном передатчике взволнованный голос Скотти. – Вы там?  
Дженсен едва не застонал от разочарования.  
– Да, Скотти, мы слушаем, – Джаред резко выпрямился и подтянул рацию повыше.  
– Супер. Короче, вам пипец. Пришел Хансен, и сейчас из вас будут делать котлету. Он злой, он очень злой. Мой совет: на Еве есть система катапультирования пилот-капсулы. Парни, валите, иначе вам кранты.  
– Принято, Скотти, – ответил Джаред. Он легко толкнул Дженсена в плечо и взглядом указал ему на вход в центральный отсек. Дженсен нехотя поднялся на ноги. – Слушай, Скотти, а что там с пришельцем?  
– А, да фигня, – беспечно ответил Скотти. – Наши красавцы вошли с ним в дрифт. Как выяснилось, у инопланетников ничего круче Лилит и нету, да и она такая была одна, а Ньютон в красках показал им, как лихо Ева расправилась с этим тупым куском мяса, так что те вроде как смирились, что мы никакие не насекомые, а разумная раса, и сматывают удочки. Второй Разлом захлопнулся минут десять назад.  
– И правда фигня, – согласился Джаред. – Мы всего лишь спасли планету, ничего такого.  
– Да-да, вы герои, бла-бла, – выпалил Скотти. – Слушайте, я серьезно, валите оттуда. Разъяренный Хансен – это вам даже не кайдзю. Это гораздо хуже.  
Скотти отключился так же резко, как и появился на связи. Джаред тяжело вздохнул и поднялся.  
– Ну, что, пошли сдаваться и каяться? – с улыбкой сказал он.  
– Может, лучше подождем? – Дженсен неуверенно переступал с ноги на ногу. – Пусть остынет.  
– Нет, лучше сразу, с повинной. Ну не убьет же нас он.  
– Ну да, не убьет, – согласился Дженсен, он проводил взглядом Джареда, который нырнул обратно в кабину.  
Эх, чертов Скотти, ну что ему мешало появиться всего на минуту позже? Такой момент испортил.  
– А, да, чуть не забыл, – сказал Джаред, снова вскарабкиваясь на ладонь Евы. Он подошел к Дженсену вплотную, обнял его за талию и поцеловал.

**Эпилог**

Дженсен припарковал старенький побитый тяжелой судьбой синий «форд» возле ворот, и они с Джаредом направились к палатке.  
– Хэй, – приветливо улыбнулся Эклз девушке в соломенной шляпке и солнцезащитных очках, которая тут же вышла навстречу потенциальным покупателям. На улице все еще было довольно прохладно, но солнце уже палило нещадно. – Мы сейчас выберем, да?  
Девушка вежливо кивнула и отошла. Специфика работы давно научила ее не навязываться.  
– Нравится что-то? – осторожно спросил Дженсен.  
– Ну… Эти, может? – Падалеки неуверенно махнул рукой в сторону вазы с пестрыми астрами. – Или те, – добавил он, показывая пальцем на букет длинных нежно-сиреневых ирисов.  
– Какие захочешь. Можем и то взять, и то, – тут же согласился Дженсен.  
– Причем тут я? – неожиданно вспылил Джаред. – Какая разница, что нравится мне? – он резко развернулся и отошел от цветочной палатки к аккуратному белому бетонному забору, сжимая руки в кулаки от бессильной злобы.  
Дженсен мысленно досчитал до десяти и только потом подошел к Падалеки и встал у него за спиной.  
– Я ни разу не дарил ей цветы. Не знаю, что ей нравится, вообще не представляю, – уже спокойнее пояснил Джаред, хотя горечь из его слов так никуда и не делась.  
Эклз усилием воли заставил себя стоять на месте и молчать, хотя больше всего сейчас хотелось обнять Джареда и пожалеть его. Но жалость Падалеки бы не принял, поэтому Дженсен просто ждал, добавит ли тот еще хоть что-то.  
– Розы, – уверенно сказал Эклз, поняв, что Джаред погрузился в свои мысли окончательно. – Все любят розы. Мы выберем самые лучшие. Ей бы точно понравилось, я уверен.  
– Ладно, – растеряв остатки запала, согласился Джаред. – Давай красные. Охапку.  
– Красные, охапку, – эхом повторил Дженсен и пошел обратно к палатке. – Эй, красавица, выберешь для нас самые лучшие розы? – улыбнулся он продавщице.  
Та с готовностью потянулась к ближайшей вазе.  
Они долго бродили между тесными рядами могилок, сверяясь с выданной смотрителем распечаткой, от которой практически не было никакого толка. Все равно они давно уже сбились со счета аллей и поворотов, и теперь просто шли наугад, читая высеченные на надгробиях имена.  
Военных, а тем более пилотов, погибших во время войны, хоронили за счет государства на специальных кладбищах, отдавая тем самым последние почести героям. Но Адриана нашла покой здесь, в пяти милях южнее Чикаго, возле крошечного городка, откуда были родом ее родители. Таким было решение семьи. Джареда не было на похоронах, на тот момент он сражался за собственную жизнь в палате реанимации и, как говорили врачи, только чудом выкарабкался. Еще бы, провести полчаса на дне океана в костюме, который мог защитить от пули, но точно никак не спасал от ледяной воды, снова и снова по кругу вдыхая оставшийся в шлеме и крохотном баллоне на спине запас воздуха… Стоило пилотам Каина на минуту позже вытащить его безвольное тело из затонувшей Евы – и их с Адрианой могилы были бы рядом.  
Джаред ушел вперед и свернул влево. Теперь они с Эклзом оказались на разных аллейках, это давало возможность расширить зону поиска. Солнце поднималось все выше и теперь уже прилично припекало.  
На поездке сюда настоял Эклз. Джаред не сопротивлялся, но и особой готовности не выражал. Ему было страшно. Он так ни разу и не осмелился взглянуть на могилу Адрианы, которая все еще была живой в его памяти. А Дженсену иррационально хотелось «познакомиться» с девушкой, которая значила для Джареда так много, и «сказать» ей пару слов.  
Дженсен ревновал. Он не помнил точно, когда именно понял, что за чувство грызло его изнутри всякий раз, когда он вспоминал о прошлом Джареда. До первого дрифта с Падалеки он знал лишь то немногое, что было записано в личном деле, плюс толику сплетен от тех, кто работал над «Тихоокеанским рубежом» и помнил парочку Джаред-Адриана лично. Они были неразлучны. Они были вместе всегда, и Эклз задавался вопросом, насколько же сильной должна быть связь, чтобы потеря партнера оставалась кровоточащей раной и шесть лет спустя.  
Естественно, Дженсен был уверен, что Джаред и Адриана были парой, особенно после того, как его ткнули носом в статистику. Но их с Джаредом первый и пока единственный совместный дрифт расставил все по местам. Адриана любила Джареда всем сердцем. Она была влюблена в него с самого начала, даже сквозь дрифт с Падалеки Дженсен ощутил, насколько сильны были ее чувства. А еще ощутил невыносимую горечь Джареда, который за все те годы, которые они были вместе, так и не смог ответить ей взаимностью. Джаред был привязан к Адриане всем сердцем, он бы не задумываясь отдал за нее жизнь, но предложить ей мог только дружбу. И это угнетало его до сих пор.  
Погрузившись в свои мысли, Дженсен даже не сразу понял, почему неподвижно замер возле одной из могилок. И только потом, перечитав имя еще раз, резко выдохнул.  
Адриана Палики.  
– Джаред, – позвал он тихо, Падалеки тут же развернулся и пошел к тому месту, возле которого замер Дженсен.  
– Это она? – спросил Джаред, он стоял по другую сторону и не мог видеть выбитое на надгробии имя.  
– Да.  
Джаред не спешил подходить ближе, он долго решался, прежде чем преодолеть последние несколько шагов, потом все-таки отважился на это, впялился взглядом в могильную плиту и замер. Дженсен стоял рядом, не зная, как себя вести.  
– Смотри, тут ваза есть, – сказал он, указывая пальцем на вкопанную в землю каменную чашу, на дне которой плескалась оставшаяся после недавнего дождя вода. – Туда можно поставить цветы.  
Джаред кивнул, встал на одно колено и трясущимися руками попытался вставить цветы в широкую горловину. У него не получалось, стебли пышного букета торчали в разные стороны и не помещались, розы начали выпадать.  
– Подожди, я помогу, – Дженсен присел на корточки рядом и сжал стебли вместе, чтобы они пролезли, а потом вставил в вазу выпавшие цветы. Он оглянулся по сторонам в поисках лавочки или еще чего – низкий металлический заборчик в паре метров, старомодное ограждение из столбиков и навесных цепей между ними. Сойдет. – Присядем? – предложил Эклз.  
Они молчали очень долго. Джаред думал о том, что даже здесь не может до конца смириться с тем, что Адрианы больше нет. Она была живой в его дрифте – значит, она была живой и для самого Джареда. Странные слезы, которых он не хотел, все катились и катились по его щекам.  
Дженсен сидел рядом. Он не пытался спрашивать о чем-то и очень старался делать вид, что не замечает, как Джаред украдкой вытирает слезы с подбородка. Вот только левая рука Джареда все это время покоилась на коленях у Дженсена, он по-хозяйски взял ее, как только они присели на подвесную цепь, и теперь крепко сжимал ладонь Падалеки и изредка невесомо гладил его пальцами по запястью.  
– Как думаешь, что теперь будет с проектом? – спросил Дженсен целую вечность спустя.  
– Хансен сказал, что весь мир напуган достаточно, чтобы больше никогда не повторить прошлых ошибок, – чуть хрипловатым голосом ответил Джаред. – Так что проект не закроют, Егерей отремонтируют. Может быть даже построят новых. Мы не одни во Вселенной, и теперь все свои действия нам придется сопоставлять с этим фактом. Обороноспособность планеты должна выйти на новый уровень, чтобы мы могли отразить любую атаку.  
– Это хорошо, – одобрительно кивнул Дженсен.  
– Что именно? Постоянный страх перед нападением?  
– Нет. Что у нас не отберут Еву и не переплавят ее на сковородки. У нас ведь не отберут ее? – Дженсен впервые за последние полчаса посмотрел Джареду в глаза.  
– Готтлиб часа три мне доказывал, что такой дрифт, какой был у нас с тобой, невозможен. Мы подключились к Егерю, минуя половину вспомогательных систем. Он считает, это из-за моей привязанности к Еве. Так что, думаю, не отберут.  
– Здорово, – выдохнул Эклз. Джаред почувствовал, как тот расслабляется. – Мне кажется, Еве я понравился. Как считаешь? – улыбнулся Дженсен.  
Джаред неопределенно пожал плечами:  
– У моей девочки хороший вкус. – Он потянулся и попытался размять правой рукой затекшую от неподвижного сидения шею. Отнять у Дженсена левую он даже не пытался. – Наверное, нужно идти. Солнце печет.  
– Конечно, как скажешь, – Дженсен тут же вскочил на ноги и отошел от Джареда на несколько шагов, деликатно стоя в сторонке и глядя в другую сторону, пока тот снова подходил к могиле Адрианы. Он надеялся, что когда-нибудь Джаред сможет говорить на эту тему, но торопить его не собирался.  
– Иди к машине, ладно? – сказал Дженсен внезапно, когда они уже отошли от нужной аллеи на приличное расстояние. – Я сейчас.  
Если Джаред и удивился, то это было не особо заметно. В его покрасневших глазах читалась только усталость. Эклз еще раз крепко сжал его ладонь и твердым шагом пошел обратно.  
Уже возле самой могилы он обернулся и, удостоверившись, что Джаред все еще бредет по дорожке в сторону выхода, присел на корточки.  
– Слушай, – начал он, машинально поправляя неровно торчащую из каменной вазы розу. – Я просто хотел сказать… Мне жаль, что так вышло. С тобой. И жаль, что Джареду приходится жить с этим. – Дженсен волновался так, будто просил руки Падалеки в прямом эфире центрального канала, а не общался с безжизненным камнем. – Я ему тебя не заменю, даже пытаться не буду. Я просто хочу быть рядом с ним. Ты же не будешь против? Обещаю заботиться о нем. Как ты. Ты всегда о нем заботилась, – Дженсен обхватил ладонью ребро мемориальной доски и мечтательно улыбнулся. – Он такой классный, особенно когда улыбается. Хотя, кому я говорю, ты ведь знаешь это лучше меня. Ну хорошо, – Дженсен поднялся и отряхнул джинсы. – Мы еще придем к тебе, обязательно. Может быть, получится узнать у твоих родителей, какие цветы ты любила, – он кивнул, ставя точку в монологе, который казался ему полноценным диалогом. – Ладно, я пойду. Не хочу оставлять его надолго.  
Назад Дженсен не шел, он бежал, маневрируя по тропинкам, пока не нагнал Джареда.  
– Ну что, заедем куда-то перекусить? – предложил Эклз, чуть запыхавшись, и снова взял Джареда за руку, едва с ним поравнялся.  
– Не знаю, не особо есть хочется, – вяло отозвался Падалеки.  
– А если я скажу, что приглашаю тебя на свидание? – лукаво подмигнул Дженсен.  
– Свидание? – переспросил Джаред. – Это после наших обжиманий на базе и полноценного дрифта, в котором мы душу друг перед другом наизнанку вывернули? Тебе не кажется, что поздновато?  
– Ну да, никакой интриги, – наигранно вздохнул Дженсен. – Даже не покатит избитая фраза, что я хочу узнать тебя получше.  
– Куда уж лучше, – согласился Джаред.  
– Ага.  
Они дошли до центральной аллеи и вышли с территории кладбища молча, каждый думал о своем.  
– И все-таки, – снова начал Дженсен, когда они сели в машину, – ты не ответил на мое предложение пойти на свидание. Еда, кино, прогулка в парке. Что там еще входит в обязательную романтическую программу?  
– Уточек в пруду покормить, – ухмыльнулся Джаред, наконец-то начиная оттаивать. – Ты серьезно хочешь всего этого?  
– Да, уточек тоже, без вариантов, – твердо сказал Эклз, заводя мотор. – Все хочу, как положено. Кстати, если свидание пройдет хорошо, я, может быть, разрешу тебе меня поцеловать. А может, и нет. Интрига! – загадочно добавил он.  
– Серьезно? – с язвительной интонацией восхитился Джаред. – Прямо даже поцеловать разрешишь?  
– Конечно, – Дженсен на мгновение отвернулся от дороги и пошло прикусил нижнюю губу, глядя Джареду прямо в глаза. – В щечку. Это ведь наше первое свидание.  
Джаред искренне расхохотался.  
– Да, а живем мы, видимо, веке в восемнадцатом, – он достал из кармана телефон и начал что-то в нем искать.  
– Что делаешь? – спросил Дженсен.  
– Ищу приличный кинотеатр в Чикаго, не поведу же я такого парня на первое свидание непонятно куда. А то он еще разочаруется и не позволит его поцеловать, – Джаред хмыкнул, прежде чем добавить:  
– В щечку.  
– Вот и отлично, – обрадовался Эклз. – А я видел одну забегаловку по дороге. Бургеры «Печень, прости» и картошка «Привет, холестериновые бляшки» – устроит? Или ты еще не передумал по поводу еды?  
Джаред положил руку на живот и сосредоточенно нахмурил брови.  
– Пожалуй, передумал, – вынес вердикт он. – Ты так вкусно рассказываешь. Только я еще закажу себе литровую колу «Здравствуй, диабет», если ты не против.  
– Да на здоровье, – Эклз щелкнул по панели магнитолы и стал выбирать станцию.  
Джаред еще долго рылся в телефоне, язвительно комментируя вычурные названия кинотеатров, и они с Дженсеном дружно смеялись.  
Синий «форд» с четырьмя вмятинами по бокам и покосившимся бампером летел по полупустой дороге под чистым голубым небом чикагских равнин.

**Конец**


End file.
